Daddy's Little Girl
by JigsawUnknown
Summary: Taylor is getting tired of having to save her mom from the scum bags she brings home. But this time around, Taylor might need some saving from the man her mother claims as her new love. Warnings: Daddy Kink, Age Difference. Roman Reigns/OC, eventual Roman Reigns/OC/Dean Ambrose. Don't like, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

I made no money from this. This is for entertainment purposes only. Roman Reigns and all other mentioned superstars are property of the WWE.

**WARNING!**: This is a story about an OLDER MAN and a MINOR. Don't like, don't read!

"TAYLOR! HURRY UP AND GET DOWN HERE!"

"I'm comin' ma!" Taylor screamed in reply to her shrieking mother. Today was yet another "special" day for them both, or so her mother said. Taylor is going to meet another one of her mom's boyfriends. Taylor sighed, thinking back on her mother's failed relationships. She's dated every kind of scumbag anyone could think of. There was the bad boy, Jed; Taylor rolled her eyes remembering him; he was entirely too old to still played the bad boy card but her mom still fell for it. There was John, the "special uncle" also known as the Late Night Fling. There also was Ricky, the Latino Hot Fire; also known as the Guy Who Needed a Green Card. _'Jeez,'_ Taylor shuddered, recalling her name being Hernandez for all of two weeks. _'Man, that Mexican food was awful.'_

Taylor was a good ol' Southern girl who just wished her mother would get a grip and get a hold of some old school Southern morals and wait to find a good man and develop a relationship and not just jump into bed with the first guy to tell her she's pretty. And to also stop going through her closet to find tight clothes to go out in! Taylor knew for a fact that she was still missing some skirts, despite how rarely she wore them; she still knew they were gone!

"Too old to be wearin' my stuff anyway woman," Taylor grumbles as she put the finishing touches on her hair. Her mama said to look nice today, because apparently this new guy has got a little money. _'Figures,'_ Taylor thinks, _'Gotta' fool this guy into thinkin' us Southern women are just classy as hell and just a bunch Georgia peaches with high hair and lemonade waitin' on the front porch.' _Taylor snorts. "Just wait 'til he sees her eat those chitlins and barbecue. Ha!" She laughed quietly.

Taylor put her hairbrush down and gave herself a final glance before stepping out of her room and descending the stairs to see her mom frantically running around the kitchen to finish the dinner she'd made for all three of them, while checking and fixing her makeup. Taylor doesn't even understand why she's rushing anyway, it's not like her mom can even cook. She knows good and damn well that it was Taylor who kept them alive by cooking and grocery shopping, because her mom was usually out looking for men or getting drunk...or both.

"Well don't just stand there! HELP ME!" her mom screeches.

"Help you what?"

"Take this roast and put it on the dining room table!" her mom says before basically throwing the roast at her daughter.

"Um… Ma this...this is burnt."

"I know, I know, but it's still edible, now go do what I said, he'll be here any minute!"

"Yes ma'am." Taylor responds obediently as she walked into the dining room and set the pot roast in the middle of the dining room table. She takes a good look at the meat her mom...uh… produced for them as dinner_. 'Edible my ass… That thing is probably dry as hell too... Ugh, guess I won't be eating tonight.' _she thought, gazing at the blackened meat.

*Ding Dong*

"AH! He's here! He's here! Taylor come here!"

Taylor sighs as she moves away from the table into the foyer with her mother, who's fixing herself up in the mirror. "Do I look okay? Do you think he'll like you? Do you think he likes kids? What if he doesn't? Oh what will I do then? Maybe this isn't the right time yet… Oh gosh," Taylor's mom said in a panic.

Taylor sighed yet again, which seemed to be the only sound coming from her as of late. As usual, her mother's only concern was about what her new 'boo' thought, and no one else. In her sixteen years on Earth, Taylor had not met anyone more selfish than her own mother. Don't get her wrong, she loved her mother dearly, but it did get to be too much at times. In a town as small as theirs, her mother's reputation preceded her, which made it extremely hard for Taylor to make and keep friends, and to be herself, an extroverted person.

"Ma… Ma! Calm down. You look fine as always. I dunno if he'll like me, we'll just have to find out. Now he's standin' out there waiting for you to open the door. Take a deep breath and go get 'em tiger." Taylor said smiling at her mother. Her mother returned the smile and turned towards the door. Taylor's smile faltered, she looked down at her shoes and leaned against the table in the foyer as her mother approached the doorway some feet away. She had prepared herself to pick up the shattered pieces of her mother when this new guy got whatever it is he wanted from her mom and left. It was a vicious cycle; one her mother refused to learn from.

Taylor listened as her mother's high heels clicked down the hallway before coming to a stop at the door. She heard her mother open the door and greet their guest. Taylor tried to stop the churning in her gut and suppress her automatic disdain for the guy_. 'Who knows he could be a good guy, right?' _Taylor thought.

"Taylor, darling," Taylor resisted the urge to snort, barely, at the pet name only used in the presence of company. "This is my boyfriend." Taylor finally looked up at the mystery man and froze.

_'Damn,'_ she thought. _'He definitely ain't from around here.'_

If anyone were to ask Taylor how to describe this person, she probably would have said, "Six foot five, and about two hundred and fifty pounds of solid muscle." However, since she didn't have a lot of friends, no one but her would know this. _'Jeez, he's gorgeous,'_ she thought as she took in the squared, chiseled jaw, hair pulled up in a bun, maintained goatee framing plump pink lips, straight nose, and, to her amazement, striking gray eyes that looked like he could see into her soul. _'He has tattoos,'_ she mentally groaned, noticing the different intricate designs showing from where his sleeve had inched up from his elbow. She could only assume that it went up his entire arm, and perhaps on to his chest, as she could see a similar design near the two top buttons, which were conveniently left unbuttoned.

Taylor was snapped out of her daze when her mother cleared her throat. She looked up to see her mother glaring at her with her "Don't' embarrass me" face and to see her "boyfriend" standing next to her with an impassive look on his face, but amusement twinkling in his eyes. He took two strides with his long, muscular legs towards Taylor who had to resist the urge to back up. The man walked with an aura of authority and confidence. She had another urge to flinch when he extended his hand towards her.

"Hi, my name is Roman Reigns."

A/N: Ok, so I'm taking a chance here. This story does involve daddy kink, and age difference, so to break it down...older MAN and a MINOR, and eventual slash/smut, whatever, so if it makes you uncomfortable, don't read it. But for those who do read it, review please. I would appreciate it sooo much.


	2. Chapter 2

**Untitled Document**

**I made no money from this. Just for entertainment purposes. Roman Reigns and all other mentioned superstars are property of the WWE.**

"_Hi, my name is Roman Reigns."_

Taylor looked up into the gray orbs that were watching her intently. Those pale eyes were mesmerizing. Hypnotic, even. The 16 year old thought she was going to be sucked into their endless depths. Roman cleared his throat.

"I...I'm sorry, I got distracted. Nice to meet you Mr. Reigns. I'm-.."

"Taylor, right? Yes, I have heard about you. Your mother told me about you.."

"Yeah…."

He still had that impassive look on his face. The way he spoke was so _businesslike_. He spoke as though he was in a meeting with a big corporation. It was like he had no emotions. Now, they say opposites attract, but Taylor couldn't even fathom how such an emotionally stunted man was going to handle her emotionally chaotic mother.

"Well. How about we move this into the dining room, huh?" Her mother said cheerfully, trying her hardest to break the uncomfortable silence that had fallen over the room.

"Yes. Let's. After you Miss Taylor." Roman said irritatingly polite.

"Yeah, sure."

They walked through the large doorway that connected the living room to the dining room. Taylor and her mother took their respective seats at the sides of the large, mahogany table and Roman sat at the head. The uncomfortable silence from before seemingly took its place in the room as well.

"Well. I'll go grab the rest of supper." Taylor's mother said, shooting a blinding, toothy smile at Roman, who barely quirked his lips. She walked around the table towards Taylor and whispered, "Don't say anything weird. Don't talk about all of that devilish rock music you listen to. Or the Edgar Allen Poe poetry or any Johnny Depp/Tim Burton movie. Do you understand?" She said still with that grin on her face.

"Yes ma'am. And it's not the Devil's music, ma. You sound like Bobby Boucher's mom from _The Waterboy_." Taylor's mom scurried off into the kitchen, after giving her a strange look.

Taylor sat patiently in her chair waiting for her mother to return. All the while she took fleeting glances at their guest of the night out of the corner of her eye. He wasn't looking at her or anywhere really, he was just staring at the wall as if in a daze. Deciding to take her mother's advice for once in her life, she kept her mouth shut and waited for the night to end.

"How old are you?" He asked finally breaking his gaze from the wall and latching it on to Taylor. She chuckled.

"Oh my, it speaks…..I thought my mom told you about me."

"She has. Only once did she mention a daughter, but I thought you'd be….younger."

" Well, sorry to disappoint."

"You didn't answer me."

Taylor gave him a look before answering with, "I'm sixteen." Roman stared at her for what seemed like hours, making Taylor squirm under his gaze.

"What are you starin' at?" She asked, perturbed that the man was still looking at her like she was the World's Largest Rubber Ball... or something like that anyway. "You _certainly_ don't look sixteen." The girl didn't know whether to be flattered or put off by the comment.

"So I can safely assume that you're a sophomore in high school?"

"No you cannot, I am a_ junior _in high school."

"When will you be turning seventeen?"

"In eleven months. I turned sixteen last month." Roman stopped and stared at her again with a renewed curiosity. "Do you have your license or permit yet?" Finally fed up with the human version of 20 Questions sitting near her she said, "Why do you need to know? What's with the third degree? Lemme ask you some questions, bigshot! Like why are you here? I know everyone in this town and I ain't never seen you. How did you meet my mom? Where are you from? How old are you, huh?! " Seemingly undisturbed, Roman continued to gaze at the little spitfire as she rambled and could only think how pretty and pink her lips looke- _Wait! What?! 'Snap out of it Reigns. That is a sixteen year old girl sitting across from you. Get it together.'_ Only to have that plan fail as his eyes were drawn to the heaving chest of said sixteen year old. _'Damn it. Her breasts look so good. Ugh… stop it!'_ Roman looked back up at the young lady glaring at him and responded to her with, " I am originally from Florida, but I moved up to Massachusetts to go to college and start my own business at the age of 15. My business has turned into a multi million corporation of which I am the President, Founder, and Chairman of the Board. Several months ago I realized that I hated the city and always have, but it was a necessary evil to accomplish my goals, so I dealt with it. But now I am a millionaire and can control my business from anywhere I so choose to. I sold my house and my cars, all but one, and found this quaint little town to settle in. I met your mother at a bar a couple of weeks after I had moved here and we hit it off, so here I am. Also, I'm twenty nine years old." Taylor just stared at Roman with her mouth slightly agape.

"Well…. you _certainly_ don't look twenty nine." And for the first time that night Taylor saw an actual emotion come across Roman's face as he laughed. After coming down from his laughter, Roman put his elbow on the table and placed his chin on his fist.

"You are very interesting." He said with a smile. Taylor could feel her cheeks heat up at the compliment.

"Uhh, thank you, Mr. Reigns."

"Call me Roman."

"Ya see Mr. Reigns, down in the South, we're raised to respect our elders and those placed in a position of authority, so I think it's best if I keep at Mr. Reigns."

'_Very interesting indeed..'_ Roman thought. He kept his gaze on the girl hoping she'd be bold enough to meet his eyes. And she was, for a moment, but looked away with a slight blush on her cheeks which made Roman's smile morph into a smirk. _'Cute.'_ He thought.

"Okay guys! I've got supper! Who's hungry?" Taylor's mom asked coming back in the room. _'Not me!'_ Taylor thought to herself as her mother placed the seventy five percent of burnt food on the table. She looked to Roman who tried to smile an encouraging smile as he looked at the meal, but it came out more like a grimace and Taylor couldn't help but snort at the look on his face.

"What's so funny, darling?"

"Hmm? Oh, nothing ma. Just thinkin' about something I saw on T.V. is all."

Roman and Taylor tentatively helped themselves to the "food" placed in front of them as Taylor's mother looked on with a hopeful smile. "Well, uh, Sophia...it's certainly something I have _never _had in my entire life." Roman said having returned to the impassive look from before. "Oh goodie! I'm glad ya like it, doll." Roman gave a half hearted chuckle and returned to his meal. The rest of supper went on without a hitch.

"Taylor, sweetie", _'Again with the names'_ Taylor thought, "Would you be a dear and wash the dishes for me?"

"Yes ma'am."

Roman stood from his chair and said, "Uh, Sophia… Since you did cook us this...wonderful..meal, it's only right I help clear the table as well."

"Oh no, no, no! You're the guest, Roman. You don't have to do that!"

"Oh, but I insist!" And without another word Roman began to assist Taylor in clearing the table and moving things into the kitchen, leaving Sophia in the dining room. Roman popped his head back into the room. "Why don't you go into the living room and we'll join you momentarily." He said before returning to the kitchen. "Oh my God…." he groaned, leaning on the kitchen counter. Taylor paused from her dishwashing to look back at Roman.

"What's wrong with you?"

"That damn dinner has got my stomach none too happy...ugh." Taylor giggled and Roman's eye twitched. _'Stop being so damn cute, girl.' _

"The trick is to get a big cup that you can't see through and spit the food into it, but make it look like you're drinking something." She said.

"Ohhhhh…. that's a great idea."

"Aha… Yeah. Figured that out when I was younger." They fell into a surprisingly comfortable silence as they worked to get the dishes done and the table tops clean in the kitchen and dining room. After they were finished they joined Taylor's mother in the living room. Sophia looked as though she were about to fall into a deep slumber.

"Sophia, are you asleep? Are you tired?" It was then Taylor realized how different Roman acted towards her mother than to her. She found it strange. '_Shouldn't he be uptight and formal with the daughter he just met? And laidback with ma?' _She'd store it as a question for another time, but for now she needed to focus on getting her mother to bed and getting Roman Reigns out of the house.

"Huh? What? I'm not sleeping, just a little tired." Her mother responded lazily.

"Come on mama. Get up so you can go to bed, okay?" Taylor said, trying to coax her dozing mother off of the couch.

"What about Roman, Smarty Pants? Hmm? I can't just leave him here!" She responded, speaking as though the man wasn't standing there himself.

"It's alright Sophia. It's about time I go home anyway."

"I have an idea", She started, "you can sleep here! I mean come on it's really late and dark out. You wouldn't drive like that, and you could get lost. You still don't know your way around these parts yet!" Sophia tried to reason. Taylor looked at her mom as though she'd lost her mind and looked to see Roman pondering it. "You're right. It would be best for me to stay the night." He said, glancing at Taylor. "Oh great! You can sleep in my room.." She said trying her damndest to put on her 'fuck me face'. "Riiigght….Then lead the way, milady." Roman said putting on his most charming smile. Taylor's mom smiled and started her way down the hall and up the stairs to her room with Roman and Taylor in tow. When they reached the top of the staircase, Taylor's mom took a right to her room and told Roman with a wink, "Stay right there while I slip into something more comfortable." Roman gave her half smile until she closed the door. He looked over to his left to see where Taylor had gone and felt his heart skip a beat and more interestingly, his cock twitch in his pants. Taylor was sitting in the window sill of the only window in the hallway separating the rooms. She was looking into the dark night with a furrowed brow. He saw how the moonlight reflected on her skin, giving her an inhuman glow. He began to wonder what she'd look like naked and sweaty in his bed with the moon shining down on her as he pounded into her tight body. _'Fuuuck… get a grip Ro.' _He tried to think of unsexy things to calm his hardening cock. _'Trucks, football, UFC, the masks that the band SlipKnot wear…..uhhh… saggy old lady tits…. yep, that did it.' _He walked over to Taylor who broke her gaze and watched as Roman approached.

"Why are you with my mom? Honestly? You're not lookin' for a one time thing are you?"

"No, I'm not. I actually think you're mom is nice...as long as she doesn't cook." He said with a smile. Taylor didn't return it.

"You don't need a green card do you?"

"Hahaha…. Oh gosh, no. I'm here because I think your mom is a good person."

"Well, I do too, so don't hurt her."

"I can't promise you that, but I'll try." And Roman meant it, but having this little spitfire around was sure to be an unwanted temptation.

"That's all I ask then, Mr. Reigns." They heard Taylor's mother scream from the room, "ROMAN, I'M READY! YOU CAN COME IN NOW!" Roman looked back at Taylor.

"I'd better go."

"Yup, goodnight Mr. Reigns."

Roman's cock twitched again, _'Goddamn, I could really get used to her calling me that.' _Roman reached out to tuck a strand of hair behind Taylor's ear, making her eyes go wide, and then leisurely stroke her cheek. "Goodnight, spitfire." He said with a smirk watching her cheeks and ears go red. He turned around and walked into Sophia's room and closed the door with a soft click.

"What. The. Fuck?" Taylor said to no one in particular. She got up and walked into her room assured that it was going to be an interesting morning.

**A/N: Holy crap, I did not expect for that to be so long. Okay this chapter was a tick boring, BUT it gets much better from here ladies and gentleman. The smut will come soon. But like I was saying, this chapter was necessary to clear up any and all B.S. I didn't mean to make it so sappy-ish…. Yeah. Anyway, you make my day when I get a review. And I was unbelievably happy when I got such a good response on this, so yeah! More to come!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I made no money from this. Just for entertainment purposes. Roman Reigns and all other mentioned WWE superstars are the intellectual property of the WWE.**

Taylor woke up at her usual time of eight in the morning on Saturday. She got out of bed and went to the vanity mirror in her room to find ponytail holder to put her hair up with. _'It don't get no better than waking up on a Saturday, in your skivvies, with nothing to do'. _She thought happily as she make her way downstairs to cook breakfast for her mother and herself. She didn't forget to grab her headphones and Ipod on the way down. Everything's better with some tunes!

When she reached the kitchen she put her headphones and searched through her Ipod to find Avenged Sevenfold's artist section and began playing their "Self Titled Album". As far as she was concerned, there was no living without hearing the voice of M. Shadows or the sick riffs of Synyster Gates. While she bobbed her head to the music she went around the kitchen pulling out all the ingredients she would need for breakfast: Eggs, grits, bacon, sausage, flour, pepper, honey, butter, salt, cheese, ham bits, and milk. She was gonna make some homemade honey biscuits, scrambled eggs, grits, fry up some sausage and bacon, and make a pot of coffee for her mother. After she grabbed all her ingredients, Taylor set to work on the meal, swinging her hips and bobbing her head to the music along the way.

_**Upstairs**_

Roman Reigns woke up in the bed of the woman he first met after moving into Ruston, Louisiana. He looked over at her sleeping form with a thoughtful expression on his face. She was a beautiful woman, but not one he could see himself being with, she was superficial and a ditz. He couldn't be with someone that was unable to match him in intelligence and wit. He was a handsome man with alot of money; he could easily find a warm hole to lose himself in for a night. _But_, apparently, he can't even get that from this woman! Last night, after things began to get hot and heavy, she breaks down in tears going on about how she needs to make things right with herself and she was going to be celibate! That is the **last **thing any man, especially one sporting a major hard on, wants to hear. She said that she hoped he understood and would wait for her. _'Pfft, yeah right…. You thought.' _Roman mused. The large half Samoan/half Italian man got out of bed and decided to head down in the kitchen to grab a drink before he grabbed his things and left for good.

Roman headed down the stairs, but paused as he heard singing coming from the kitchen. He came down the last two steps and turned the corner to find Taylor cooking and singing all while in a tank top, obviously with no bra, and a pair of boy shorts that looked like they're suffocating in between her round, tight ass cheeks. _'Fuuuuck…. Goddamn, look at that ass. And her tits are so fucking…. fuck..' _Roman thought as he watched the curvy beauty prance around the kitchen. The girl obviously hadn't sensed his presence, so it gave him enough time to stare and get his fill of her curvy body. His cock was half hard in boxer briefs watching her and the song she was singing was not helping the situation.

_Scream from the pleasure, unmask your desire perishing!_

_We've all had a time where we lost control._

_We've all had a time to grow._

_I'm hoping I'm wrong, but I know I'm right._

_I'll hunt again one night._

_You know I make you wanna scream!_

_You know I make you wanna run from me baby, but now it's too late you wasted all your time!_

_Cherishing! Those feelings pleasuring!_

Roman's gaze turned predatory as he watched the young girl sway her hips and headbang to whatever she was listening to as she stirred the eggs in the frying pan. Roman growled. _'Goddam cocktease she is. Barely dressed and shaking her beautiful, round, spankable ass with no fucking bra on and shit. Mmm, her nipples are hard, I'd suck 'em until she fucking whimpered for mercy' _, he thought. Forgetting where he was, Roman stalked further into the kitchen watching the young girl.

Taylor turned the stove off and swung around mid lyric only to freeze finding Roman Reigns, whom she'd forgotten was in her home, in his underwear, watching her with a dangerous look in his eyes and sporting an obscenely large bulge in his boxer briefs.

"M-Mr. Reigns?" She asked only for him to not answer, but make his way towards her. Roman's advances caused her to back up until she could no longer, because she'd found herself in the corner where the counter met the sink. "M-Mr. R-Reigns?" She tried again, bracing herself as the man she'd only met, stood in front of her with barely 3 inches between their bodies. Taylor steeled herself to look up from the bronze chest and into the gray orbs glaring at her. She cautiously raised her hand and placed on the Roman's chest hoping it would create more distance between them, but it served to only make Roman more aggressive. He grabbed her wrists and held them behind her with one of his large hands and pressed into her body with his own massive one. He slipped a knee between her legs, so he could settle himself between them, effectively trapping her between a rock and a hard place. Taylor squirmed, unable to speak due to shock, and looked up at Roman with wide eyes as he lowered his face to hers.

"And just what the hell do you think you're doing?" He growled.

"...I'm cookin', sir." Taylor whimpered in response. Roman's cock twitched.

"You know you have a guest, so you'd thought it be appropriate to run around in your panties, singing dirty songs?"

Taylor tried to find her voice and tell Roman that he was in his underwear too, but thought that angering him with sarcasm wouldn't be the best way to go. So she tried reasoning.

"Mr. Reigns, what are you doing? Pl-please get off me. This isn't right. You're not 'sposed to touch me…"

"Aww, you weren't this innocent two minutes ago running around here like you were. Were you?" Roman stopped to shamelessly eye Taylor's body stretched out under him. The girl yelped when she felt Roman rut in between her legs. "You see what you did to me, spitfire? Hm, you little vixen? Got me all hard and I can't bend you over and fuck you on the kitchen counter…. I think you should apologize to me."

Taylor didn't know what she had done to end up in this situation and just wanted it to be over. Wanted it to be over before her mother came downstairs and saw them or Roman noticed the wetness in her panties. She was fighting a losing battle, so she figured apologizing like he asked would end it.

Taylor looked up at him through her eyelashes and said, "I'm sorry for not minding you, ." Roman grit his teeth. "Ever still the tease, huh little one?" Taylor sputtered, confused as to what he meant when she'd just apologized. "Even so, I don't want a verbal apology."

"What do you mean, s-sir?"

"Kiss me, vixen. I wanna taste you." Roman smirked when Taylor let out what was a cross between a whine and a moan. She began to struggle and wiggle again, but her attempts at escape were futile because Roman kept his grip tight enough to restrain her. And all her squirming was causing her warm core to rub against his cloth covered cock.

"Please Mr. Reigns don't make me do that." She begged him, not wanting to betray her mother.

"Kiss me, Taylor. I won't take 'no' for an answer." He lowered his face to hers, but she sucked her own lips into her mouth to keep from touching his. Roman brought up his free hand and squeezed on Taylor's jaw to pry her mouth open. The sixteen year old tried to keep her mouth shut but it eventually opened of its own volition and Roman took the opportunity to kiss her lips softly first. Taylor was unresponsive to the kiss, and it felt weird to her for this was her first. Roman continued to mold his lips against Taylor's and became excited when she began to respond to his ministrations. Roman ran the tip of his tongue in between the seal of her lips and then slipped his tongue inside her mouth. He felt his cock start to leak. _'Damn she tastes good'. _

Taylor began to feel dizzy from the intoxicating kiss. She was sure her knees would've given out if she'd been touching the floor. For the first time, Taylor felt a man's slick tongue perform a sensual dance with hers, gliding over one another. Roman smirked into the kiss when the girl let out a soft moan into his mouth. Roman reached his hand down and squeezed one of her ass cheeks and chuckled when the girl let out a squeak and then moaned again. He was going to reach in between their bodies and feel for the girl's wet panties when they both heard:

"ROMAN! OH NO! DID HE LEAVE?! TAYLOR, WHERE'S ROMAN?! AHH, JEEZ! NOT AGAIN!"

Roman sighed and finally released Taylor, whose eyes were glazed over and sex drugged. He smirked and kissed her sensitive lips once more, before he backed up and said, "Apology accepted." With that he walked back up the stairs to soothe the wailing woman and rethink his plan to leave forever. When Roman was finally gone, Taylor collapsed to the floor and tried to regain her bearings.

"Wh-what just happened to me?" She was reminded of soaked panties after sitting on her butt too long and went upstairs to change. When she came back downstairs, Roman and her mother were eating the breakfast she made.

"Hi, honey!" Her mom chirped.

"Mornin' mama."

"I've got good news and I've got bad news, hun."

"Oh? What's goin' on?"

"Well the bad news is, I just got a call from my boss, and they're sending me out to Chicago for a conference with a potential client."

"And the good news?"

"Roman has agreed to watch you while I'm gone! Isn't that great? You guys can bond!"

Taylor looked at her mother in shock and then looked at Roman who only smirked behind her mother's back and ran his tongue along his lips. The only thing he was thinking was, _'Oh yeah, we'll be bonding and in more ways than one.'_

**A/N: Okey dokey. Welp, that's another chapter done. These notes will be short, because it's late and I'm tired. Love y'all bunches. Review for me please! Update will be soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I made no money from this. Just for entertainment purposes. Roman Reigns and all other mentioned WWE superstars are the intellectual property of the WWE.**

**Warnings: Peeping on a minor and masturbation.**

Taylor trailed her mother throughout their two story home, watching her pack her things for work trip to Chicago. That left her with a babysitter. A well over 6 foot tall, 270 pound, muscular, gorgeous man who freakin' mouth raped her! The only way to get out of this would be to tell her mother… But she can't do that. It would break her mother's heart. Taylor could see she really did like Roman, but he was trying to get it on with her daughter. _'Why did this have to happen to me?'_

"Momma do you have to go?" Taylor whined.

"Yes Taylor, I have to go. It's for work babe, I can't just tell my boss 'no' and expect to keep my job."

"Yeah, I understand, but why do I need a babysitter? I can take care of myself! I know how to get to school, I know how to cook and clean, and you taught me how to pay the bills, if I ever needed to. And just because I don't have a license doesn't mean I don't know how to drive either. I can kill my own food and I can go up to the Farmer's Market to get fruits and such. Come on ma! And on top of all that, I don't even know Roman like that and neither do you! You've known him for what? Three weeks? He could be crazy or something!"

"You're right on every count, but you are still a minor and I want someone to watch you. You're a pretty girl Taylor and I know you can handle yourself, but I won't risk someone hurting you when I can't watch you. Plus, I trust Roman, he's a good man."

Taylor realized that arguing with her mother was a lost cause. The woman has put all her trust in Roman, so that left her without an out. She was gonna have to face Roman. She hadn't spoken to him or even looked at him since the morning when he pinned her to the counter and kissed her. He took her first kiss, and she didn't know how to feel about it. She was even more confused by her body's reaction. When he kissed her, her body had felt weird, it felt hot and her skin felt tight and she felt something stir in her...uh.. private area. And that stirring resulted in wet panties. He'd left her in the kitchen a shaking, red faced mess in the kitchen with just a kiss. The worst part was he did it with her mother _in _the house. Now that he was being left in charge of her with her mother 819 miles away…. she shuddered at the thought of what could happen. When Sophia, Taylor's mother, finished packing and turned to say something more to her daughter, she was cut off by the doorbell. Taylor felt her stomach drop. _'Shit'. _Taylor thought as her mother turned to go answer the door. Taylor kept her feet rooted to the floor of her mother's room. All the while she listened to the exchange of her mother and Roman.

_**Downstairs**_

"Afternoon, Sophia." Roman said stepping into the home.

"Hey babe, I just got done packing my things. I'll be ready to go in a minute."

"Ok, great. I'll drive you to the airport. Where's Taylor?"

'She's upstairs sulking."

"Why? If I may ask."

"She says she's too old for a babysitter and doesn't need you to watch her." Her mother stopped to sigh. "She's almost a perfect child, ya know? But I've let her think she's an adult in this house. Without her father here, she took it upon herself to be the caretaker of the house and me. She doesn't ask for much, ever, and she never complains until she's treated like her age. It's difficult." There was a pause in the conversation.

Roman digested all that information and responded saying, "I can fix that." The two adults stopped and listened when they suddenly heard hurried footsteps from upstairs and then a slammed door. Sophia sighed.

"I'll go get my things, Roman." He nodded at her and she made her way upstairs. Roman sat down and thought over the information shared with him about Taylor. The way he saw it the girl was mature past her years in most aspects of life, but she lacked structure when it came to herself specifically. She could obviously keep her environment in check, but she, herself, was a mess. As far as he was concerned he could solve all the problems she had. He sat back with a smile thinking that it was going to be a fun week.

_**Upstairs**_

Sophia went up to her daughter's room, after gathering her suitcases, and knocked on the plain white door and stared at the quote written, by Taylor, across it.

"_He who makes a beast out of himself, gets rid of the pain of being a man."_

Taylor opened the door to see her mother standing their with her bags. The young girl sighed and gave her mother hug, who returned it with a soft smile.

"I love you Taylor."

"I love you too, mama."

"Be good for Roman, Tay. I know you handle things around here, but he's an adult and you know I raised you to respect your elders."

"Yes ma'am."

"Now come greet Roman." Taylor groaned on the inside.

Taylor's mom hugged her daughter once more before heading downstairs with Taylor to a waiting Roman so she could be driven to the airport. Roman stood when the ladies made their way into the room. He glanced at Taylor, who was trying her hardest to avoid his eyes. Taylor's mom jumped up and said she'd forgotten something in her room and left but not before telling Taylor to remember her manners.

"Hello, Mr. Reigns." Taylor said with downcast eyes. Roman smirked. "Hello, vixen." Taylor winced at the name. It almost made her feel dirty. Taylor's mom returned from her room and said she was ready to depart. Roman gathered bags and walked out of the house to put them in the truck. Taylor hugged her mother one last time as Roman walked back into the house. Taylor's mom walked out of the house to get in the truck, and Roman was making his way to the door as well as Taylor trailed behind him...at a respectable distance of course. Roman suddenly turned and said with a wink, "I'll be right back vixen. Don't go running off now. We'll have a _very _fun week together." Taylor shuddered at the words and looked down at the floor.

Roman and Sophia finally took off, leaving Taylor alone. "Don't go running off, huh?" Taylor said. Well, that's exactly what she planned to. A nice run would kill the nerves on her body. Roman should be gone for at least 45 minutes. That's enough time for a good workout. Taylor raced upstairs to change into her Under Armour sports bra, spandex shorts and running shoes. She grabbed her headphones and Ipod, turned on SlipKnot's song "Duality" and took off out of the house and onto the road for a run to relieve her stress.

Roman returned to the house an hour later. He felt like he couldn't get rid of Sophia quickly enough. She wanted to hug him over and over again even when they called for Last Boarding; he almost forced her on the plane. When he returned to the house he immediately went on the hunt for his vixen. Roman almost went into a panic when he couldn't find her even after he called out for her. It wasn't until he heard soft grunts and heavy breathing coming from the garage did he know where she was. He opened the garage door and what he saw had his cock quickly responding. Taylor… in little, tiny shorts and bra…. sweating… doing squats… _'Fucking hell… No wonder that ass looks as good as it does… damn, I never realized how toned she was. Got some biceps and abs and that wonderful ass accompanying those thick thighs… Damn she's so fucking sexy.' _He thought as he watched her work out. It had been awhile since Roman had gotten laid, so watching the sexy little vixen squat and thrust and grunt had him harder than a rock quickly. His cock was so hard, it was beginning to hurt, so to relieve his pain he whipped it out and began stroke himself watching the girl.

Taylor grunted as she set the weight back on the rack. She'd just gotten her last set of squats in and was getting ready to stretch her legs so they wouldn't lock up on her as badly in a few hours. She went down and touched her toes, giving Roman full view of her ass, and counted for ten seconds. She came back up and spread her legs wide until she came down into a full split and reached for her toes which made Roman moan loudly and stroke himself faster. _'Sweet fuck, she's flexible too?! I'm gonna cum.' _Taylor stood up and spread her legs a little farther than shoulders length apart and bent over to stretch out her hamstrings and from between her legs she saw Roman standing in the doorway watching her with a hungry expression, while touching himself. Taylor gasped and fell over. She righted herself sitting up and covered her eyes.

"Look at me!" Roman growled. Taylor shook her head. "Look at me with those big brown eyes, vixen. Now." Taylor flinched at Roman's tone and looked up at Roman stroking himself to completion. "Oh, my little spitfire. So..fuck.. so sexy!" Roman groaned as he came. Taylor looked on half in disgust and half in fascination as Roman came. She'd never touched herself before so seeing it was new and different to her. Roman came down from his orgasm to see Taylor watching him with curiosity.

"Oh vixen. You've never masturbated have you?" Taylor shook her head and Roman smiled thinking he could add that to his to do list of things for this week. Taylor and Roman just stared at one another, well Roman stared and Taylor switched between looking at him and the floor. Her face was completely red from watching Roman get himself off. The air gradually shifted to something more palpable and electric as he stared at the tight body. Taylor could feel it as well. She felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up and she let out a whimper. Roman felt himself start to harden again and he took a step forward into the garage. Unfortunately for him, the moment was ruined by a loud banging on the front door. Taylor shot up and slid past Roman and said, "I'll get the door...y-you should get cleaned up." Roman tucked himself back into his jeans and headed up the stairs pissed off at whoever was banging on the door for getting in his way.

Taylor opened the door only to see her father drunkenly swaying back and forth on the steps. He looked up and smiled crookedly when he saw his daughter.

"Hey baby girl!" He slurred.

"Hello, Jackson." As far as she was concerned, he didn't deserve the term "dad", seeing as he was never that to her.

"Oh ok. I zee how id'is. You dun wanna talk to ya pa? Huh? Dat it?"

"Exactly." She responded coldly.

"Look girl, wherez ya ma? I n-.. *hiccup*.. I need sum money. Ya pop is in a lil' trouble."

"No, she's not here and you know I can't and won't give you money to continue your… activities."

Her father sighed dramatically. "I ain't got time fuh you to judge me and shit. Gimme sum money, guh!"

Taylor glared at her father. "No!" Her father wobbled up the stairs of the front porch and grabbed her roughly by the shoulders and shook her. Taylor screamed for him to release her, but he would not relinquish his hold. Roman ran down the stairs after hearing Taylor scream the first time and ran down the hall in the foyer to come upon a stranger shaking Taylor. His Taylor!

"HEY!" He bellowed. "Get your filthy paws off her!" He physically removed the man's hands from Taylor and stepped in front of her. "Who the fuck are you? And what right do you have to put your hands on her?" The man looked Roman up and down and saw he was well built and easily capable of handing his ass to him, but there's something about whiskey that just makes you not give a fuck. "I'm dat guh's daddy, boy. Who da hell iz you?" Roman cringed at the strong smell of alcohol, and weed on the man. "I am Roman Reigns, her mother's boyfriend and as of right now, Taylor's caretaker. It's obvious to me, you aren't welcome around here so I suggest you hit the bricks motherfucker." Taylor's father stepped up and stood as straight as he possibly could and pushed Roman in the chest. "And iv I don'? Whadaya' gon' do abouttit?" He pushed Roman again. "Don't touch me again." Roman warned. Jackson, Taylor's failure of a father, disregarded the warning and pushed at Roman again only to find himself on the ground flat on his back and a dull ache in his head.

"I said don't touch me, you stupid son of a bitch!"

"So what, I'll do it again you fuckerr you!" Taylor ran to the coat closet in the foyer, searched through it and found the old shotgun she was looking for, loaded it and then pushed past Roman to aim the barrel at her father.

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE YOU DUMB, DRUNKEN BASTARD!" She yelled, finally fed up with her father's ignorance and empty threats.

Jackson just stared at her in shock, sobering some. "That how you gone treat your pop?"

"LEAVE! LEAVE! LEAVE! AND NEVER FUCKING COME BACK!" She screamed. Jackson looked at his daughter for a few more moments before turning around and making his way back up the dirt road but not before saying, "I'm sorry, Taylor." Taylor watched him leave and made sure he was gone before she collapsed on the ground. Roman watched the entire exchange with bated breath. He could only think that the girl had balls. When he saw Taylor collapse he immediately rushed to her side and picked her up. He set the shotgun back in the closet and carried Taylor into the den area and set her on the couch, He took a seat beside her.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No, it's nothing. I'm fine."

"You just pulled a shotgun out on your father and collapsed after he left. You aren't fine. Stop being stubborn and speak to me. Cry if you need to, just talk to me."

Taylor looked up at Roman and saw the sincerity in his eyes and figured it wouldn't be the worst thing to tell him.

"My dad got my mom pregnant when she was 19, and he was a good guy, he really was. He had his whole life planned out, and having kids with a good woman was at the top of his list. He supported us for the first few months of my life, but he got fired from his job and it spiraled down from there. He became a terrible drunk and he started doing drugs, so my mom had to get two jobs to keep us alive and her two became one quickly after and she became quite successful and my father was jealous." Tears began to streak down Taylor's face. It made Roman's heart clench painfully. "So he took it out on me and beat me when mom wasn't here. When she found out she kicked him out on his ass and we'd rarely hear from him, if ever. He'd come by begging for money, saying he'd change, and he'd beg my mom to take him back. And she would, but the cycle only repeated itself every time until he just left. That was the first time I'd seen him in six years." She finished with a choked sob. Roman gathered her into his arms and stroked her back. He was beyond pissed at her parents for being shitty parents. The young girl basically raised herself and did her damndest to be perfect and on the outside she was but on the inside she was a mess. "I just wanted him to be there, ya know? To be my dad." Taylor shifted in Roman's arms and looked up at him. Roman looked down into the big, teary, brown eyes and swallowed hard. She looked so damn… vulnerable. Roman realized just how bad he wanted the girl then. Roman tightened his arms around Taylor and smashed his lips against those of a surprised Taylor who moaned into the kiss when Roman introduced his tongue. The big Samoan dominated Taylor's mouth and thrusted his tongue in and out of her sweet cavern. Taylor shook and moaned helplessly as Roman kissed her. She moved her tongue weakly against his dominating one and let him take her mouth in a breath taking kiss. After a few minutes, Roman unlatched his mouth from hers and looked down at her flushed face and glazed over eyes.

"I can be your Daddy, baby."

**A/N: We're progressing here people. I'm gonna get you there, because I know what you're waiting on. I've added a little drama here, don't know how the background story will go over. Thanks for the read. You guys are awesome and this feedback really is fantastic! Review please! I appreciate it so very much!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I made no money from this. Just for entertainment purposes. Roman Reigns and all other mentioned WWE superstars are the intellectual property of the WWE.**

**Warnings: Fondling of a minor.**

"_I can be your Daddy, baby."_

Taylor was confused by what he meant, but the thoughts were pushed out of her head when Roman reattached his lips to hers. She moaned at the feeling of his tongue stroking hers and began to feel the same sensations from when Roman first kissed her. She felt hot, everywhere. Her breathing was becoming more shallow and the stirring feeling in her loins returned and she was beginning to hurt.. down there. She'd never felt something like this before and she could feel herself becoming frustrated, but she didn't know what to do. She tried to wiggle around and relieve the pressure she felt in her nether regions, but it wasn't working, it seemed to get worse with each passing second. She couldn't speak her frustrations, because Roman was working over her mouth. The only thing she could think to do was whine. Whine for Roman to do something about the alien sensations flooding her body.

Roman felt Taylor wiggling against him while he kissed her. He cracked one eye open to watch her and quickly found out the problem when she let out a keening whine. _'Aww. Isn't that cute? She doesn't even know what she needs right now.' _Roman shifted his weight so that they tipped and Taylor was on her back and he was sitting on the edge of the couch. He released her mouth and looked down at the state she was in. The girls face was flushed with red staining her cheeks and nose. Her breath was more of a pant, her nipples were hard and poking through her sports bra and she was quivering. Roman ran his finger from her neck down to her thigh and watched the muscles tighten and Taylor shake harder. "Oh, baby girl. You don't even know what you need right now do you?" Taylor shook her head trying to get her breathing under control. Roman smirked down at her.

"You have to use your words, baby, or I can't help you." Roman began placing kisses all over Taylor's face and neck. Taylor whined louder.

"I-I- I dunno whas' wrong. I can't b-breathe an' it hurts down there." Her accent thickening because of the state she's in.

"Aww baby. Tell me where it hurts. No. Show me." Taylor looked at Roman and then looked away completely as she moved her hand down to her her closed legs and rested it near the waistband of her shorts. Roman couldn't resist fucking with her when she was a desperate like this.

"You're…. waist hurts, baby?" Taylor shook her head frantically.

"No", she said breathlessly, "L-lower.."

"Ohhh… I see you're hurting down there." Roman said with a cocked brow. Taylor nodded. "Well baby, for me to help you, I'd have to put my hands on you.. everywhere."

Taylor tried mulling the option over in her head, but with Roman kissing on her neck and his hands roaming, making every place he touched burn, thinking was very difficult. When Roman began to suck on Taylor's neck she lost all inhibition.

"Oh-okay! Okay!" She forced out. Roman chuckled against her neck.

"You want Daddy's help, vixen?" Taylor nodded her head eagerly. "Use your words." He said and continued to suck on her neck and lightly run his fingers up and down her body, barely touching her, making Taylor cry out from frustration.

"Ah! Please, please! I want your help… Daddy."

Roman released her neck and sat up. He trailed his fingers down the girl's thighs and forced them open and settled in between them. He kissed Taylor hard to cut off her whines and began to rut against her. He smiled against her lips when she mewled at the feeling. She tentatively placed her hands on his arms as hovered over her. Roman dropped down on his elbows and moved his mouth off of Taylor's and resumed kissing on her neck. He was searching for her hotspots and so far it seemed her whole neck was a hotspot, the girl was just sensitive everywhere he touched. She gasped, yelped and shook whenever he kissed another spot, the part where her shoulder and her neck met seemed to be the most sensitive. He moved his hands up her body until he came to the straps of her bra. He raised his head up to look into her eyes for some sort of permission. She realized what he was asking and nodded shyly. He smiled and kissed her softly. He pulled on the straps slowly watching with greedy eyes as they revealed more and more of her chocolate skin. When her nipples were revealed to him, Roman unlatched and removed the bra completely so he could have complete access to the young girl.

Taylor felt like she was going to die in this state of agonizing pleasure. Roman was touching her like no one had ever touched her and she couldn't find the words to describe what she was feeling. Everywhere he touched felt like liquid fire and she felt like she was losing herself in it. Her breathing was ragged and she couldn't control her trembling. Everything felt like it was too much, too much, _too much_. She just wanted a… a release of some sort to get it all out.

Roman latched his mouth onto one of Taylor's nipples and she cried out and arched into it. He could feel her nails digging into his arms while he sucked on her nipple and used his fingers to pull and pinch the other one and vice versa. Her breathing was coming in pants so fast that he thought she was going to hyperventilate. He could feel her try to close her legs, but just ended up squeezing around him. It was then he realized she was going to cum. _'No fucking way. She's gonna cum just from having her nipples played with. Mmm, virgins are cute. I wonder what her juices taste like.' _He released the nipple in his mouth to squeeze and pull at it like the other one. He wanted to watch her face while she came.

Taylor felt something building inside her. It was like a coiled spring inside her ready to just unload. She tried to suppress the feeling, but it only got stronger the more Roman teased her nipples. She didn't know how to handle the feeling as it seemed to spread throughout her body, to every nerve ending. Taylor was beginning to feel lightheaded and her eyes rolled to the back of her head as all the sensations racked her body. She could only think to ask Roman for help.

"_Daddy_, I feel weird… I-I feel like 'm gunna burst."

"Baby girl, you're about to have an orgasm. Don't fight it, just let go."

"I-I can't. Oh God, it's too much. I'll break, Daddy."

"I got you baby, just let go for me."

Roman felt like she needed just a little something more to get her there, so he put his hand in her shorts and ran his finger up her wet slit and that's all it took. With her back ridiculously arched, an arm thrown over her face, Taylor came, eyes clenched tightly, and eyebrows furrowed as she screamed. Roman's breath got stuck in his throat as he watched the girl climax. He stuck the tip of his finger in between her pussy lips and looked on in fascination as it seemed to make her cum even more. Roman thought Taylor cumming was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. Tears streaked down her face and her body quaked before she went completely limp. _'Damn… she passed out.' _

Roman took his hand out of her shorts and licked his now wet finger. "Oooh, she tastes so fucking good." He looked down at the unconscious beauty and was suddenly reminded of the raging erection in his jeans that was making an almost comical, large bulge. He wanted Taylor to wake up so that she could help him out. He planted little butterfly soft kisses all over her face and gently shook the girl to wake her up. With her eyes closed, the girl moaned in her semi conscious state. Roman shook her a little harder.

"Come one baby wake up. Daddy needs you to help him out too." Taylor's eyes fluttered open and she felt Roman kissing her face and rocking her back and forth. "Daddy?" She said pathetically. Roman took her hand and placed it on his jean covered hard on and rocked into it. "You see what you did, vixen? You got Daddy hard for you. Now Daddy wants you to touch him. Get me off, my little spitfire." Taylor, whose mind was still fuzzy, looked a bit startled at the request, but figured it'd only be fair. But before things could progress for Roman, the doorbell rang. Roman looked up and towards the door. "You've got to be fucking kidding me." Deciding on ignoring the door, he turned his attention back to Taylor who seemed to be recovering more from her orgasm. But the doorbell rang again and he heard knocking. Roman growled. Why was it he was the only one getting cock blocked here? He stood and walked to the front door leaving Taylor to regain her bearings on the couch.

Taylor sat up shakily reflecting on what just happened between her and Roman. She felt so disappointed and disgusted in what she just allowed to happen. She knew she needed to get away from Roman for awhile. She needed a distraction.

'_Her bastard of a father better had not have come back. I'll kick his ass this time.' _The Samoan thought as he came upon the door. Roman yanked the door open before the person on the other side could finish knocking. He was greeted with two brown haired, 6 foot tall, 200 something pound white boys wearing camo, well… everything. The tallest one stepped forward.

"Um… Hi, is Taylor here?"

"Who the hell are you?"

"I'm David", he pointed to himself, "and this is Bo. We're friends of Taylor."

Apparently from hearing David's voice, Taylor ran from the den to the front door and jumped on to David, who caught her like it was the most natural thing in the world to him.

"David! Bo! I'm so glad to see y'all!" She got off David only to jump again and wrap herself around Bo. The two boys laughed at their friend. Roman felt envy rear its ugly head watching the interaction.

"Hey girl, we missed you too." David said smiling at his much shorter friend. Bo nodded his agreement. "It's been too long since we all hung out. We got back from football camp a couple days ago and we're waitin' to get up outta here. Are you packed and ready? "

"Excuse me", Roman interrupted, "What is going on? Where are you trying to go?" The man asked looking down at Taylor. She unwrapped herself from Bo and looked down at the ground suddenly finding her shoes very interesting. Bo and David looked at each other shocked. They'd never seen Taylor so… submissive, not even with her own mother. Who is this guy?

"Well ya see… It's November an-and it's huntin' season so… me and the guys go huntin'. We do it every year….it's like our own tradition. C-can I go?"

Roman seemed to mull it over, but only for a moment. He looked at Taylor and then at her _friends_ and then back to her.

"No."

Taylor's head snapped up, her eyes wide and her mouth slack. It mirrored the looks on her friends' faces. At least it did before their looks turned from shock to anger at the mysterious man.

"N-no?"

"That's what I said. You cannot go."

"But why not? It's a tradition, we go every year! And I haven't seen David and Bo in two months! They're my best friends!"

"I. Said. No."

Bo decided to speak up. "I dunno who the hell you are, man. But you can't tell her what to do! Like she said it's our tradition and she's gonna go with us!" Roman glared right back at the two boys. "I am her mom's boyfriend and with her mom being out of town, I'm in charge of Taylor. And I said she can't go. I don't have to give you a reason, I'm grown." The two boys didn't back down from Roman.

"We're eighteen. So, we're adults too! She's our friend so she's comin' with us!" David spat back.

"No! Taylor go in the house."

"But-.."

"I said in the house!" Taylor shot him a glare and shoved past him. She ran up the stairs and slammed her bedroom door. Roman sighed and looked back at the two boys seething on the porch. "She isn't going, now get the fuck off this porch." And with that he slammed the door in their faces. He leaned against the wall thinking about how he just set himself back two steps with Taylor by getting jealous over how happy and stress free she looked with her friends. "Dammit."

Taylor paced the length of her room in a rage. How dare he prevent her from seeing her friends? Who does he think he is? Being a boyfriend to her mother didn't mean he could boss her around. Despite everything said and done before David and Bo showed up, he had no power over her. Before she could go on with any further with her internal raging, her phone buzzed. It was a text from David.

_So you really ain't comin?_

Taylor thought about it and decided to throw caution to the wind. It was her life and her friends and she wasn't gonna let some man, her momma met a few weeks ago, disrupt her whole life.

_No way, man. I'm comin. Just get here at dark and I'll sneak out. Those bucks just ain't gone kill themselves. :)_

_We got you._

Taylor took a deep breath knowing what she was about to would land her in trouble, but this was one of the few things in life she could look forward to anymore. She began to go around her room and meticulously pack what she was gonna need for the hunting trip. This trip was exactly the distraction she needed.

It was around ten o'clock when Roman finally decided to check up on Taylor since she locked herself in her room a few hours ago. He knew she was mad, but he thought maybe he could sweet talk her into calming down and continue what they started earlier. Roman reached her door and knocked. When he got no answer he turned the doorknob to see if she'd fallen asleep. But he saw that her bed was made and there was no sign of Taylor at all. He knew she couldn't of come downstairs because he would've seen her. Roman looked up to see the curtain on her window flapping around. He checked it and found the window of her room wide open. Taylor was gone. Roman couldn't have tried to mask the anger on his face even if he'd tried. _'Even after I told her 'No', she still left. That little, disobedient- ugh!' _Roman shut the window with a little more force than necessary and stalked out of the room. Roman growled.

"When she gets back, it's her ass!"

**A/N: Uh, oh. Oooh, Taylor's gonna get it. Thanks for all the support guys! You guys are awesome. Absolutely the best. Leave me a review and show your love. I need your opinions, suggestions, whatever you got. Update will be soon!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I made no money from this. Just for entertainment purposes. Roman Reigns and all other mentioned WWE superstars are the intellectual property of the WWE.**

**Warnings: Oral sex performed by and on a minor, spanking, and fondling of a minor.**

It was around 10 A.M. when Taylor, David and Bo lay in wait as the few bucks they'd been tracking for the last three days grazed about 10 feet away from them. All three teens were covered in their camo, paint, dirt and doe urine. In the time Taylor had left the house, she'd forgotten all about her Roman situation and released the killer's instinct she had to keep hidden inside her while she waited for hunting season the rest of the year. It was a release for the young girl.

Taylor knew she had a good shot on the 25 point buck standing around 8 feet from her. She rose up quietly and removed her camo jacket, despite the biting temperature, and kneeled. She held up her Mossberg MVP Bolt-Action Flex Rifle and aimed for the buck's head. David was recording her with his camera. She pulled the trigger and four of the five bucks scattered, but the one she was shooting for dropped like a stone. David and Bo began hooting and hollering about the kill while Taylor walked over to her dead prey. David and Bo followed her and took her picture posing with the carcass. She stood up to her full height while holding the antlers of the buck in her bloody hands and smiled brightly.

"Damn girl! That was helluva' kill!" David said excitedly wrapping his arm around Taylor's petite, yet strong shoulders.

"_And _a helluva' shot. I knew from the day I met you, you were a good shot." Bo added.

"Thanks, guys. Aite, we got our bullfrogs, we got a coyote, ducks and now our buck. Time to head on home."

The two boys nodded their agreement and began loading up the truck with the animals they'd caught and killed over the last three days. Next, they loaded up their tenting equipment and what remained of their food and clothing. After that was done, they got in the truck and took off for their 2 hour ride home. They joked and bragged over what they'd each killed, but the boys knew bragging rights went to Taylor on this trip. As they neared Ruston, Taylor felt a sense of dread settle in the pit of her stomach. She knew shit was going to hit the fan when she returned home. Lost in her thoughts of what was to come, she quieted down which didn't go unnoticed by her companions.

"Taylor? You thinkin' 'bout that guy? Your mom's boyfriend." David asked. Taylor just nodded at him silently. "What's his deal, huh? He doesn't know his place…." David paused. "Who does he think he is? Somebody's daddy? Pfft." Taylor's whole body tensed at David's words. _'If he only knew.' _She thought.

The three teenagers pulled up outside of Taylor's house around 1:30 P.M. Taylor looked nervously at the home. She swallowed all her nerves down and gave her best friends hugs. She got out of the truck and grabbed her things, leaving her buck in the trunk to be processed by Bo's father. David and Bo looked on warily as Taylor gathered her stuff.

"Are you sure you don't want us to go in with you or you come stay with one of us?" Bo asked, a little worried for his friend. Taylor smiled and shook her head.

"No. I disobeyed him, so I have to face him alone y'all. But thanks anyway. I'll text y'all after the storm blows over." The boys didn't respond, but left after giving Taylor curt nods of understanding. Taylor took her time jumping on an old garbage bin, climbing up the storm drain and hopping on the landing outside her window. She tried to open the window only to find it locked. "Shit", she hissed. She climbed back down hoping that the back door would be open, only to find that locked too. She tried the garage door as well. Locked. Taylor sighed knowing that this was done deliberately to force her to have to knock on the front door of her own home.

The girl dragged her feet as she walked up the porch steps. She rang the doorbell and knocked three times on the front door and waited for it to open. She was trying her hardest not to cry, but the fear and anxiety she was having from waiting was killing her. Taylor held her breath as she heard heavy footsteps approach the door. Taylor clenched her eyes shut as she heard the doorknob turn and the door creak open. It was silent in the moments that followed. Then she heard the icy tone of Roman's rumbling voice. It sent shivers down her spine.

"Get your ass in here. Now."

Taylor wasted little time in crossing over the threshold and rushing down the foyer. She was about to run up the stairs to the safety of her room until that icy tone was heard again.

"Stop. Don't you dare go up those damn steps or so help me God…"

Taylor heard Roman slowly approach her from behind and went stiff when she felt his breath on the back of her neck. She knew he was angry, not just because she'd disobeyed him, but because he was put in charge of a child that deliberately went missing for 3 days. As tempting as it was to hide behind Bo or David, she knew she'd have to return home eventually.

"Turn around." Taylor cautiously turned to face Roman, but kept her eyes lowered to the floor. Roman took a whiff of her and grimaced. "You smell like shit and dead things." Taylor nodded. "Go into the laundry room and take your clothes off to be washed. And take off those boots before you step on the carpet." The sixteen year old removed her muddy boots and walked to the laundry room with Roman following behind her. She opened the door and stepped inside the white room and took her jacket off. For the first time since entering the house the teen looked to Roman, expecting privacy, but all she got in return was a raised eyebrow. Taylor turned giving Roman her back and began stripping off the rest of her clothes. She could feel Roman's gaze burning into her as she got down to her underwear. Taylor sighed heavily and removed her bra and then her underwear. She covered her breasts with her arm and a hand on her privates and turned to see Roman watching her with an impassive expression but hunger in his gaze. "You need a shower." It wasn't a question. Taylor marched out of the laundry room and up the stairs still with Roman hot on her tail. When she reached the bathroom and was reaching for the door Roman stopped her and walked in as well. To Taylor, this was a red flag. She looked up at him with wide, fearful eyes when he began to strip. Roman paid her no mind as he removed his clothing and simply told her to turn on the shower.

"M-Mr. Reigns…?" Taylor stuttered as Roman reached for his shorts. Roman looked up at the naked girl.

"What?"

"Wh-what are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm undressing."

"Why…?" Roman glanced at Taylor before he locked the bathroom door and proceeded to take his shorts off.

"Why'd you lock the door?!"

"Because I hate being interrupted and my patience is gone." He said without looking at her.

Taylor began shaking with fear and dread and anxiety and admittedly a little excitement. She'd never seen the male species in the buff before now and Roman was a hell of a specimen to look at. When Roman stood back up to his full height he smirked looking at Taylor whose eyes zeroed in on his package. Her mouth was hanging open and her eyes seemed to have gotten wider. _'It's so...big… that ain't how it looked in the Biology book.'_

"Something will fly in your mouth if you don't close it and my eyes are up here, vixen." He grinned wolfishly.

Taylor's head snapped and she looked at Roman as though she'd done something worth feeling guilty. "Sorry." She said quietly. The girl relaxed a little when Roman called her by his pet name for her. It told her he wasn't as pissed, but still pissed enough to punish her. Taylor turned around and reached for the old ponytail holder in her hair and took it out letting her wavy hair fall down to her mid back. Roman looked at her with raised eyebrows. He'd never seen her with her hair down before and it looked soft and wavy, ya know, if you looked past the dirt, mud, grime, twigs and possibly bugs. _'Does she wear weave?'_ He thought to himself, but saved the question for a time where he wasn't pissed and she wasn't about to be punished. The small room became heavy laden with fog because of the hot, running water.

"Get in the shower, Taylor." She gave a slight nod and stepped into the tub and under the hot spray. Roman stepped in after her and closed the shower curtains. He looked down at Taylor who was looking anywhere but at him with her arms covering herself. Taylor flinched when Roman reached for a washrag and soap. He soaped up the rag and put it to her skin, washing her silently. He felt himself getting hard watching his hand lather up the tight, curvy body. The only sounds to be heard in the bathroom were the running water and Taylor's increasingly shallow breathing.

'_He's washing me… What kind of punishment is this? It feels good…" _Taylor tried to reign in on her breathing but failed as Roman continued to wash her. She wasn't accustomed to this feeling of intimacy. Roman put his hand to her hot skin and forced the arm covering her breast down. Taylor felt her cheeks light up as he washed her breasts and wash lower and lower until he reached her waist. He touched her again to turn her around and began washing the back of her neck and her back. Roman looked down to see brown water going down the drain and little twigs coming off of her body. "Filthy", he said, "Absolutely, filthy…. You're a dirty girl, Taylor. A very dirty girl." She nodded her head not catching onto what Roman was insinuating. "Oh! So you agree?" He asked as he washed the back of her legs and paying special attention to her ass. She nodded again. "So were you a dirty girl for your "friends" too?" Taylor turned suddenly and looked at Roman with appalled eyes.

"What?! No! I would never! They're my friends!" Roman looked unconvinced. He washed her face and then reached for the shampoo. "Why won't you believe me?" Roman didn't answer as he moved her under the shower head to get her hair wet. She was still upset about his question when he moved her out from under it again. "I would never do somethin' like that! You gotta believe me!" She didn't understand why she felt like she wanted Roman to believe her..No..._needed _him to believe her, that she wouldn't do something like that to anyone else. Roman hadn't hit her, banned her from the house or even raised his voice at her, but was instead washing her body clean and taking care of her. It made her feel worse than any punishment she'd ever received. "Please believe me! Please…" Taylor paused. "Please… Daddy, it's only been you…."

Roman stared at the desperate girl in front of him, he looked into her eyes and saw the sincerity in them. He leaned down and kissed her softly before righting himself. Roman poured a generous amount of shampoo onto Taylor's head and then started massaging into her scalp and all the way to the tips of her hair. Taylor groaned feeling the short nails scratching at her scalp and her eyes fluttered shut. Roman continued to work his hands in her hair as he watched her face, he could've sworn she purred. He washed the rest of the shampoo out of her hair and cut the shower off and stepped out of the tub. He grabbed a towel and briskly dried himself and slipped on a pair of shorts before handing the towel to Taylor who quickly dried herself. Roman watched in fascination as her hair started curling on itself, the girl was beautiful. Taylor cautiously approached Roman and said, "I'm sorry, Daddy. I'm sorry for disobeying you and leavin' and makin' you worry."

"I appreciate your apology, baby girl." Taylored smiled shyly. "But you know I don't want verbal apologies." The teen's smile dropped immediately. "You came back and you did apologize but that doesn't mean I'm not pissed off. Quite the opposite actually, I'm highly pissed off and you need to be punished."

"B-but-.."

"The only butt that's gonna matter in a minute baby, is yours." Roman picked Taylor up in a bear hug and carried her into her room. Taylor gasped harshly at the feeling of Roman's half hard cock rubbing against her naked pussy. Roman let out a low groan from Taylor subconsciously rubbing herself against his cock. He entered the room and unceremoniously dropped Taylor on the bed. She brought her knees to her chest and waited for Roman to do something.

"Bend over the bed."

Taylor slowly moved to do as Roman ordered fearing the pain to come from his hand, belt or whatever he was gonna use. Roman watched Taylor bend over for him poking her round ass out to him. He reached behind the door and grabbed a paddle that he'd strategically placed there for this moment. He walked over to Taylor and rubbed the wooden paddle over her cheeks softly making her flinch hard from the sensation.

"I'm going to give you ten licks with this paddle and you will count them out loud.. Do you understand?" Taylor nodded. Roman pinched her left cheek making her cry out. "Use your words, girl. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Sir."

Roman raised the paddle into the air and brought it down on Taylor' ass. The smack resounded throughout the room. Taylor cried out, "Ah! Wu-One." Roman rubbed the spot with the paddle and then brought it back down. "Gah! Two!" Roman swung the paddle three more times without pause and Taylor counted them accordingly. By strike six, her ass had turned a shade of bright red and she was trembling. Roman could hear her sniffling. "Four more." He took the paddle back up.

"No...no Daddy please. I'm sorry!" Roman ignored her plea and smacked her on the ass again gaining a sick enjoyment out of her squirming and watching her ass cheeks to bounce and jiggle with every blow. "Don't count these last three." He said before taking his paddle back up for another swing. "No….please… Daddy! I'll mind Daddy, please stop…This is so embarrassing.." There was hitch in Roman's swing after hearing the embarrassing comment but he then continued. Taylor begged and begged but Roman continued her punishment. Taylor collapsed after the final blow, out of breath, and Roman dropped the paddle, his breathing heavy and his cock fully hard in his shorts. Roman took the chair from out under the desk in Taylor's room and sat down in it.

"Come here, kitten. Daddy wants you across his lap." Taylor looked up at Roman with confused and teary eyes.

"But that's for little kids…" Roman shot her a pointed look.

"Are you questioning me?" Taylor shook her head frantically. Taylor tried to stand and walk over to Roman. "Nuh uh, I want you to crawl to Daddy, kitten." The teen dropped onto her hands and knees and crawled to Roman. When she reached him, Roman pulled her up and over his lap, and pressed his forearm into her upper back. Taylor never really caught her breath and this new position only made her breath harder, but she didn't know if it was from strain or because she was being punished by her Daddy who was making her ass sting so _good_.

Roman rubbed, cupped and squeezed the now red and sensitive mounds before him making Taylor cry out and wiggle in his lap. Roman let his hand drag down the girl's ass to where ass met thigh. His long fingers felt something wet. Roman looked down and saw Taylor's body's reaction to the treatment. He smirked, "What a dirty little girl." Without warning Roman smacked Taylor's ass forcing a surprised and pained yelp from her. "Is it still embarrassing baby?" He smacked her again. "Huh?" He smacked her three more times. Taylor was stiff on his lap taking each smack and bracing for the next one, he breathing was harsh and she cried out with each blow to her bottom. "You know what's embarrassing, kitten?" She didn't respond, so he pinched her sensitive butt. She made a noise of shock and answered, "N-No, Sir! No, no, no…" Roman released her flesh and continued. "What's embarrassing is getting turned on from being spanked. Look at how wet you are. You're soaked, kitten." He took his forearm off of her back and sat up. Taylor looked back as much as possible to watch Roman. He took his fingers and ran them up her wet slit forcing a drawn out 'ah' from the young girl. Roman looked at his two wet fingers and sucked them into his mouth, making Taylor moan again. He felt his cock start to leak from her flavor. It'd been too long, he needed her, he needed physical contact. Roman Reigns had played patient too long. Roman shivered with barely controlled lust and pushed Taylor off of his lap. She looked up at him from his feet with those big brown, watery eyes. He felt her watching him as he stood and removed his shorts, his cock standing proudly against his stomach, its head sitting slightly above his navel. Roman lewdly stroked himself and Taylor let out a whimper. She'd been going through sensation heaven and hell and a mix of both. The pain of her spankings turning into a type of pained pleasure and Roman washing her in the shower everywhere made her knees weak. She was feeling that familiar pain inside her, that itch that she couldn't scratch, the one Roman made all better. It felt even stronger as she watched Roman stroke himself. She didn't know why, but she wanted to scratch that itch for him too.

Roman sat back down in the chair and grabbed for Taylor's hair pulling her closer to him. With the hold he had on her hair, he tilted her head back so she'd look him in the eye.

"You ever gave head before, kitten?" He asked rubbing himself in front of her face.

"No, Daddy." Her eyes zeroed in a drop of precum making it's way down from his piss slit to the base of dark caramel coloured dick.

"With a mouth like yours baby that's hard to believe. Those plump pink lips are gonna look so good wrapped around my cock sucking the cum outta me." He rubbed the head of his cock over her sensitive lips. Taylor moaned, clearly on board with sucking him off.

"I dunno what to Daddy. But I wanna make you feel good." Roman smiled at her eagerness.

"I'll guide you through it, vixen. Just don't bite me… Open your mouth for me, Taylor."

Taylor opened her mouth and Roman guided the head of his cock into her wet, hot cavern. Roman groaned loudly. It was the first physical contact he'd had since he started packing to move from Massachusetts. Taylor closed her lips around him and did what came naturally to her, which was to suck; she did so without Roman having to instruct her which made him moan.

"Fuck… Taylor… that's it baby, t-take it slow… ah fuck, there ya go… oh shit." Roman threw his head back and enjoyed the sensation of the hot mouth sucking on his sensitive head. He looked back down at Taylor who had her eyes closed in concentration. He wanted her to take him deeper. "Suck me down, Taylor. Take it a little farther, baby." She looked back at him with innocent eyes and tried taking a little more of him in her mouth and continued sucking. Roman placed his hand on the back of her head and guided her up and down to get a steady rhythm going. She caught on and bobbed her head on his cock. Taylor tried to come up for air, but Roman forced her head back down, gagging her a bit. "Breathe through your nose." Taylor tried ignoring the dick in her mouth and concentrate on breathing at the same time. When Roman tightened his hand in her hair, she resumed bobbing her head up and down. Roma was quickly becoming frustrated and tried not to make the girl handle too much on her first, but then he thought of how she liked the rough spanking he gave her and went for it anyway. He forced her head down a couple more inches on his cock gaining a surprised noise from Taylor, the vibrations made him moan loudly. He did it again making Taylor gag on his cock when it hit the back of her throat. Roman felt so good and he did it over and over again. Taylor was choking on his cock as he practically fucked her face. She wanted to make him feel good, so she took what he gave her and tried to suck on the head when he was pulling out.

Roman knew he wouldn't last long at this rate. He plunged himself in and out of her mouth getting closer and closer to the edge of his orgasm. He just need a little something more to push him over. "Ohh fuck, fuck, fuck….You're sucking me so good baby…. uhhh shit… suck me harder, Taylor...Doin' so good for Daddy… Making me feel so good…. ahh fucking shit...Suck that cock...Mmmmm Daddy's little cock slut.." Roman's dirty talk made Taylor moan and that was all it took for Roman to cum buckets down her throat. "Ahhhhhhhh, Taylor! Shit!" He moaned as he released in her mouth. To her, his cum was bitter but not unpleasant. She swallowed as much of the spunk as she could even though some trickled down the sides of her mouth. She thought it best to keep sucking until Roman said stop, so she did and she licked him like a lollipop trying to get all the cum off that remained after cleaning her own mouth. Roman moved her head off of his oversensitive cock after he'd caught his breath.

"Did I do ok, Daddy?" Taylor asked looking at him with hopeful eyes. Roman pulled her up by her hair and kissed her harshly on the mouth. "You did damn good. And for taking your punishment like such a good girl and getting Daddy off so good, I have got something for you too." Roman reached for the girl's hips and pulled her up to a standing position. He looked down to see a small puddle on the floor and looked at Taylor. Surely enough the girl's pussy juices were running down her thighs. "Aww, Taylor, you're so wet for Daddy." Taylor looked down shyly and whimpered for Roman to take the pain away. Roman slid his finger in between her folds making her buck her hips.

"Are you frustrated, kitten?"

"Yes, Daddy."

"Do you want Daddy to put his hands on you like last time?"

Taylor nodded her head. "Yes, Daddy, please?"

"What if I pleasure you with my mouth?"

Taylor whined. "Okay, okay, just please? Make me feel good, please, Sir."

Roman hooked one of Taylor's legs and put it on his shoulder. Roman stuck out his tongue and ran it up and down her folds. Taylor's knees buckled and if it weren't for the hold Roman had on her hips, she surely would've fallen. She felt her eyes roll to the back of her head as Roman tongued her for the first time. "_Uhhhhhhnnn…._" She moaned. Taylor put her hands in Roman's hair to find purchase from what she was feeling right now. Roman poked his tongue at the teen's newly found clit and he poked at with his tongue and laid it flat to lick stripes up her pussy. Her eyes were shut and her mouth hung open with no sound coming out as Roman ate her out. She thought she'd die of pleasure with every flick of his tongue. "_Ohhhh, oh god...Daddy… I-I….mmmmm… uh uh uhnnn.._" Taylor hunched over, her hands falling to the back of Roman's head as she tried to ride his face. She was standing on her toes trying to gain as much leverage as possible from the angle she was in. Taylor screamed when Romans started sucking on her clit, she knew it was the beginning of the end. "_OH! Oh my…. ahhhh ah aha ah…..guh...ah ah ahn… Mmmmm Daddy! I think-...oh goddddd...I, I need...fuck!_" From the need in her voice and the shaking in her thighs, Roman knew she was going to cum. He sucked hard on her clit and pushed a finger between her honey folds. "_AHHHH!_" Taylor screamed as she exploded on Roman's tongue. Roman savored as much of her juices as he could before she went limp and dropped back into Roman's lap.

Roman gathered the semi conscious, yet trembling body and carried her to the bed and laid her down before joining her. He put them under the blankets and held her quaking body close to him and kissed her forehead.

"T-thank you Daddy." She whispered before falling into a deep sleep. Roman smiled.

"You're welcome. Apology accepted, kitten."

**A/N: Hmmm….interesting. Thoughts?**


	7. Chapter 7

**I made no money from this. Just for entertainment purposes only. Roman Reigns and all other mentioned WWE superstars are the intellectual property of the WWE.**

**A/N: I'm sorry y'all had to wait so long for this update, but please realize I do have other things in my life that need attending to. Things much more important than updating this story. I love that you love it, but if you message me about an update, you won't get it any quicker and it'll just piss me off. Okay? Okay. On with the show!**

Roman awoke groggily to the sound of his phone vibrating. He looked around confused for a few seconds until he realized he was in the room of his young lover. Turning around he gazed at her peaceful, sleeping face. He smiled softly at her and kissed her forehead. Remembering his phone, Roman rose from the bed and searched through the pockets of the shorts he'd left on the floor. He had a missed call and a text message from his best friend.

_What's up, Rome? I just wanted to tell you that I was coming out to visit you, man! Come to see that little hodunk town you're living in and the woman you're seeing! I just got to the airport I should be there in about 7 hours, bro._

The text message was sent around 1 in the afternoon. _'Well no wonder I didn't hear it. That's about the time Tay got home.'_ Roman thought to himself. He texted back a quick response of the address of Taylor's home. Roman went to the homepage on his phone to see that it was now 7:35, meaning his friend would be there in about an hour or so. He set his phone down and slipped back in between the sheets with Taylor. For the first time, Roman took the opportunity to let himself take a good look at the girl. She had such different contrasts in her looks that blended perfectly. Her hair was a beautifully curly mess framing her face perfectly, she had a small nose that reminded Roman of bunny rabbit, and amazingly she had a soft blush on her chocolate skinned cheeks. Then there was the contrast he was talking about with her sharp jawline that framed into more of the bottom half of a heart, those plump, pink, sinful lips, and those eyes. Oh, Roman could get lost in those chocolate seas all day. Her eyes were sharp and football shaped giving her an almost sinister look. But when she smiled, it made his knees weak and his heart thud in his chest painfully_. 'What am I doing?... This escalated way too quickly.'_ Despite that thought, Roman knew he was in too deep to stop now. He wanted this girl too badly to stop it all now, no.. He needed her. What he did know was how badly he wanted to truly lay claim to the girl. He had her hooked on him already, but now he wanted to completely own her. He wanted to be inside her. He wanted to fuck her. Roman groaned thinking about it.

He pulled her body closer and started placing soft kisses all over her face and neck making her stir. Taylor's eyes fluttered open slowly and she moaned feeling Roman sucking on her neck. She tilted her head back giving him more access and ran her hands up and down his back. She let out a disappointed whine when Roman lifted his head and looked down at her. She felt her face heat up under his piercing gaze. She cast her eyes down.

"Hi." She said, finding a spot on the comforter interesting.

"Hey, baby girl." He smirked. His face became serious as he put his finger under her chin and tilted her head up to look at him. Lowering his face down to hers, he took her lips in a soft, yet passionate kiss that stole Taylor's breath away. She moaned into the kiss when he plunged his tongue into her mouth. He moved his hand to the back of her neck to keep her still while he made love to her mouth. It was Roman who pulled away first when the need for air became too much. Taylor's face was flushed and her eyes watery and she panted trying to recover from the kiss. Roman thought she looked beautiful. After she'd mostly recovered, Roman decided to tell Taylor his desires.

"Listen to me kitten. I know this has escalated quicker than either one of us could've imagined, and it was wrong of me to put my hands on you as young as you are, but I couldn't help myself. You are by far one of the most intelligent and independent females I've ever known and you can handle your own, but after hearing about what you endured when you were younger my thoughts of you became something more than lust. I wanted all of you. I want all of you. I want you to be mine completely, baby. Only mine.", Roman felt himself get heated at the thought of someone else having his girl. He also felt himself getting hard at the thought of him claiming to this girl. "Daddy wants to be inside you, kitten. I wanna make you scream for me, baby. Will you let Daddy make you feel good, huh? Will you scream for Daddy?"

Taylor sat up and looked at Roman with wide eyes at his request. Her body screamed 'Yes! Yes! Yes!', and was quickly responding to Roman, yearning for his touch. But Taylor's mind fought it. She didn't know if she was ready for such a big milestone in her life. She also didn't know if she could do this with Roman_, her mom's boyfriend_. They both were already in the wrong for the things that they'd already done, but actually having sex will change the entire dynamic. It'd put a seal on their fate.

As if he could read her mind Roman said, "Taylor, I know what you're thinking and I understand completely but what's done is done. We've already done things we shouldn't've and there's no going back and changing it. I feel like…. I feel like I could actually have something with you, as crazy as it sounds, but nevertheless I want you and I want you to want me. I wanna make you feel good and I want to make you happy. I think for once in your life you deserve that." Taylor looked at Roman, like really looked at him, in the eyes to see some sort of deception or ruse, but she couldn't find one all she found was sincerity, passion, lust, and security in the gray orbs. The sixteen year old always felt like she'd been taking care of other people and ignoring her own wants and needs to be the selfless person she was, but for once in her life she was going to be selfish and let someone else take care of her. She wanted to know the feeling of having someone there to lean on.

Roman looked on with a surprised expression when Taylor crawled to him and then laid her body down on top of his and tentatively placed a kiss on his lips, but before he could deepen it she pulled away.

"Okay. I w-want you to h-have me… Daddy." She said looking at Roman with those big, innocent, brown eyes Roman adored so much. Roman smiled as he kissed Taylor again and then rolled them over so Taylor was laying on her back and Roman's upper body hovering over her. They didn't stay this way long as Roman spread Taylor's smooth, naked legs apart and looked down in between her thighs. He alternated between looking at Taylor's pussy and at her face, which wore a mask of complete mortification. Seeing as he didn't want to embarrass her any longer by staring at the junction between her thighs, Roman pushed her knees back and pressed them to her chest. "I'm gonna make you feel so good, baby. I'm gonna make you scream for me", he said. And with that he lowered his head and licked a long stripe up her pussy and Taylor let out a yelp and tried to buck her hips, though it was in vain with Roman's hold on her. Roman licked up and down her pussy and teased her virgin hole with the tip of his tongue. He ran his tongue up until he found her clit and began poking at it and laying his tongue flat to lick it. He could feel Taylor shaking and heard her moan helplessly as he pleasured her with his tongue. He knew she wanted to squirm and buck to get away from his it, that's why he had her legs held down the way he did, so she had no choice but to take all of the pleasure that he gave her.

Roman started sucking on her clit and she let out a scream. He could feel her shaking harder and knew she was going to come so he quickly alternated between sucking on her clit and tonguing it. Taylor came soon after screaming and calling out for her Daddy. Roman couldn't get enough of how her juices tasted on his tongue and slurped as much as he could. After eating her out, Roman made his way, ever so slowly, up Taylor's body tracing over every ridge and curve of her with his tongue, making her mewl from the sensations and finding more hotspots for him to play with later. He came up to her chest and sucked on her nipple while twisting the other one with his thumb and forefinger, then switching to give the other one the same treatment. "Ohh, Daddy", she purred. Roman released her nipples and kissed his way up to her lips and slid his tongue into her sweet cavern and he laid himself between Taylor's spread legs making her gasp loudly from the feeling of Roman's naked cock pressing against her, begging for attention. She whined when he began to rub himself against her, that frustration that only Roman could get rid of was returning. But it felt worse this time, but she knew what she needed, she needed Roman inside of her. She rubbed herself against him showing him how eager she was. Roman took his mouth off of hers, but only moved an inch or two away. He needed to know if this is what she really wanted.

"Are you sure you want this, baby? 'Cause once I start, I'm not gonna stop."

Taylor craned her head up to kiss Roman in response. "I'm sure. Now please, Daddy… I- I want you…"

Roman pecked her lips once more before he began to shift so that he was some what on his knees and that his hands were on the outside of Taylor. She tried to calm her erratically beating heart as Roman hovered over her. She didn't know what to expect, but she was excited. She gripped Roman's forearm as he took a hold of himself and placed the head of his cock against the girl's entrance. He began trying to press inside, but was met a lot of resistance. "Relax for me, kitten", he muttered. Taylor drew in a deep breath and tried to relax as much as she could, considering the circumstances. Roman tried pressing in again and pushed through the tight ring of muscle and broke the girl's hymen. Taylor screamed.

Taylor felt like her insides were being rearranged as Roman continued feeding his cock inside of her. She wasn't expecting it to hurt so badly_. 'Ow, Ow, Ow, Ow, Ow!'_, was all she could think with Roman pushing inside of her, but the only sounds coming from her were strings of whines and whimpers. She felt tears stinging her eyes. It hurt so bad she was beginning to regret it.

Roman let Taylor catch her breath when he'd pushed himself about half way in. Roman knew with a cock as big as his the only way for someone to adjust to it would be to keep feeding it into them until he bottomed out, but he didn't think that applied to virgins. He stayed stock still and peppered kisses all over Taylor's face whispering 'I'm sorry' in between kisses. "Tell me when I can move, Taylor." She nodded her head in understanding and waited for the pain to form into something more bearable. They stayed that way for 15 minutes before Taylor gave the okay for Roman to thrust.

The large man gave slow and shallow thrusts so he didn't hurt her. He was proud that he'd been able to keep himself under control and not giving into his need of plowing into the newly deflowered girl. Her wet heat was wrapped him so tightly it almost hurt, but in a good way. He kept his thrusts slow but began pulling out more and forcing in more. The deeper sensation made Taylor groan loudly. The sound was so sexy, it made Roman groan. Taylor nodded to Roman again telling him he could go faster, which he wasted no time in doing. He picked up a steady pace and depth fucking the girl. He was trying to make sure he didn't hurt her but his main goal was to hit the spot that would have tears of pleasure rolling down her face as he fucked into her.

Taylor grimaced slightly at the friction of Roman's thrusting. It was better than how it was initially, but not nearly pleasuring. She couldn't understand why her mom did this so much, it just seemed to be painful and unsatisfying. Well that was until Roman accidentally poked her G Spot, causing Taylor to let out a startled gasp and her back to arch high off the bed. Roman smirked proudly at her reaction and did an experimental thrust into her spot again, gaining the same reaction.

"W-what was that?" Taylor asked, clinging onto Roman's forearms for dear life.

"Mmmm, that's your G Spot, kitten…. Feel good?" He pushed into it again and Taylor moaned loudly this time and Roman chuckled at her expense. He thrusted into Taylor until he finally bottomed out inside of her, he drew back out and angled his hips to hit directly on her G Spot with every thrust. Roman could feel her fingernails digging into his skin so he pinned them down with one hand and continued fucking her tight pussy.

Taylor's head thrashed from side to side and she struggled against Roman's hold, so she could find purchase from the indescribable pleasure racking her body. _"Uhhhh…. Ahhhh, D-da-... daddy...uhhhhhnnnnn….. oh my gawd…. fu-fuck!...ha ahhhhhhh ha ha….mmmm fuuuuuck!"_ Roman continued his rapid thrusts and relentlessly fucked into her G Spot over and over again. A fine sheen of sweat broke out on Taylor's body as Roman got her closer and closer to the edge of her orgasm. Taylor felt like she wouldn't recover from the orgasm she was about to have, it was building inside her quickly and it was gnawing at her stomach that was clenching and unclenching because of the impending climax. _"Oh Gooood! D-daddy lemme go!... Uhhhhhnnnfuck!... I'm gonna , gonna cum…. fuck fuck fuck… oh fucking hell!"_

At this point Roman was becoming more familiar with the signs of when Taylor was going to cum and he could tell she was trying hard not to let go.

"You gonna cum for me baby? Hmm? You gonna cum for your Daddy?" She nodded frantically, unable to form coherent sentences. Roman fucked Taylor with short, rapid thrusts, hitting her G Spot mercilessly. "DAAAADDY!" Taylor came hard screaming for Roman who never stopped his unyielding thrusts and moaned loudly when her hot passage clamped down even tighter around him.

"Oh fuck, baby! Do that again. I wanna feel you tighten around me like that again, baby!...fuck… tight pussy just gonna suck the cum right 'outta me...shit...You want Daddy's cum, kitten?...fuuuuck… you feel so good, Daddy's little cock slut." Roman's dirty talk caused Taylor to moan loudly. The only sounds in the rooms were Roman's grunts, Taylor's moans and whimpers and the erotic sound of damp skin smacking.

When Taylor didn't immediately cum for Roman like he said, he ground down into her, grinding into her spot, the head of his cock dragging back and forth on it. This forced Taylor to build back up pleasure, despite not fully recovering from her last orgasm. Then, Roman hooked one of her legs and pushed it back towards her ear,which forced him deeper inside of Taylor, who felt like the air was being forced from her lungs the deeper Roman got. He kept grinding into her and she was hit with a surprise orgasm that shook her entire frame and she cried out loudly. "AHHH! AHHH! UHUHNNNN!..._nnngg…. uhhhhnnn…..ahhhhhaaaahhhaa!"_ Roman growled in approval when she squeezed him again and he threw his head back in pleasure.

Taylor didn't know if Roman had the stamina of a lion or what, but he never stopped. He fucked her through her third orgasm, which seemed to last longer than the first. Roman was an animal in bed and she had lost all her energy and her limbs had given out on her. She didn't know if she could go again. Roman smashing against her spot with every thrust made her feel like she was gonna die from pleasure, it felt too good.

Roman finally pulled out and Taylor realized he was yet to cum. He flipped her over onto her belly and positioned himself behind her. He lifted her hips up and pushed back into her. Taylor whimpered. This new position had Roman deeper inside of her, so deep she thought he'd poked her cervix. "I want you to cum for me again, baby girl." He said as he smoothed a hand down her hunched back.

" I don' think I c-can, Daddy."

"Oh yeah, you can. For me you will." Taylor yelped when he smacked her ass. "Arch your back for me." She slowly curved her spine which only helped Roman reach deeper inside of her. He took a firm hold of her hips and slammed into her almost making her fall forward if it weren't for him holding onto her. Her moans and screams of pleasure turned him on to no end and hearing her cry out with every thrust made him want to thrust harder. He thrust unforgivingly into Taylor, feeling himself teetering on the edge of his orgasm, but he wanted to make Taylor cum again before he did. He reached around with one of his hands and rubbed her clit with his forefinger and his middle finger. He felt her clench down on him so hard he thought his dick would fall off.

When Roman began rubbing on her clit, Taylor lost it and came for a fourth time. She came so hard she saw stars and black, clouding the edges of her vision. She screamed and screamed because her orgasm lasted so long. She collapsed into a shaking ball of flesh after Roman released her and began getting himself off. With only two strokes needed, Roman groaned cumming hard into his hand and onto Taylor's ass. She moaned weakly at the sensation of warm cum spilling onto her. Roman had enough whereabouts to collapse next to Taylor and pull her trembling form into his body. "Shhh.." He cooed. "You did so good, baby. You made Daddy feel so good. Did you like what we did, little one?" When he received no answer he looked down to see the girl had already drifted off to sleep. He smiled and followed her lead into the DreamWorld, with thoughts of their future.

**A/N: Okay, peoplez. I'm sorry for the wait, I really am, but after pushing out 6 chapters so quickly, I got stumped, so it took me a minute to get my shit together, but I did. Thank you for the read. I do ask to review please! I appreciate it so much and you get a cookie! 'Til next time.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I made no money from this. Just for entertainment purposes. Roman Reigns and all other mentioned WWE superstars are the intellectual property of the WWE. Shoutout and much love to Olivia Reigns, ItsGbruhh, IRENELOVE83, Emmettluver2010, Emzy2k11, and NESSAANCALIME6913. I wanna see who can guess who Roman's friend is before you reach the bottom.**

The ringing of a phone awoke Roman. He opened his eyes confused until he realized where he was. A weight on his chest made him look down to see a head full of black, fuzzy hair which made him smile. He untangled himself from the girl laying on top of him and climbed off the bed. He picked up his discarded shorts from the floor and rummaged in the pockets for his phone. He had a missed call. Roman dropped the shorts and walked out of the room while redialing the number. He stood naked in the hall waiting for his friend to pick up the phone.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey man."

"_Roooooome! Hey, buddy! Why didn't you pick the phone up?"_

"I was sleeping. What's up?"

"_Why were you sleeping? It's the middle of the afternoon. lazy ass."_

"I-uh.." He glanced back at Taylor's bedroom door. "I was doing some.. strenuous activities I guess, ha. Anyway! Why were you calling? You in town?"

"_In town? I'm sitting in the driveway of your lady's house right now."_

Roman furrowed his brow. _"_Why didn't you just knock on the door then? Instead of calling me."Roman rolled his eyes at the over dramatic groan that came through the line.

"_Becauuussseee! I would have to like...walk... and like….stand and that's just so much woooork…"_

Roman smiled and shook his head. "Ok, so how about I come down there, unlock the door _and _open it, so you can just walk right in? That sound like a plan?" He could hear his friend's smile.

"_Yup. You're the best, Rome." _

Roman hung up the phone and walked back into Taylor's room. He put his shorts back on and looked over at the bed to see if Taylor was still asleep.Deciding that she was well into a deep sleep, Roman walked back out of the room and made his way down the stairs, heading towards the front door. He unlocked the door, ready to greet his guest, but was knocked down by 225 lbs. of lunatic and maybe 7 lbs. of luggage. They landed with a loud thud.

"ROME!"

"Hey, bro."

The blue eyed man frowned. "You don't sound all that happy to see me", he pouted.

"Well, it's kinda hard to be excited when someone's heavy ass drops on you and has their knee on your pancreas…" Roman grunted.

"Oh, sorry." The man said sheepishly as he climbed off his friend. He stuck his hand out to Roman, who grabbed it, and helped lift him to his feet. He let go of his hand only to be pulled into a bear hug by the large man.

"It's good to see you too, bro." Roman pat him on the back once more before releasing him and walking over to the kitchen pulling out two seats for them to sit in. He sat down and waved over to his longtime friend, who swaggered over and plopped down in a chair, his usual crooked smile on his face. The blue eyed man glanced around the room before speaking,

"Nice place, man. Your lady has nice taste…. Speaking of, where is she?"

"Out of town. She has a work thing up in Chicago. She should be back in a couple of days."

"Oh, alright. So being the good boyfriend you are, you agreed to house sit?" The man chuckled as he stretched out his impossibly long legs. "Have you even fucked her yet?" Roman sat and stared at his friend, giving him the answer to his question without having to use words. He burst out laughing.

"Hey! Hey! It's not funny! She said she wanted to wait until she got married, okay?" This only made his friend laugh even harder. Roman gave his friend a half serious glare as he calmed down from his giggle fit. Despite himself, Roman smiled at his friend. He'd missed this. After his friend had calmed down, he reached over and pat Roman's shoulder as a mock show of sympathy.

"You poor bastard." He said with his infectious dimpled smile. The smile slowly disappeared from the man's face before his expression became a serious one. He turned back to Roman, all playfulness gone. "So what I did notice, is that you said she wanted to wait for sex until _she _got married instead of you saying _we_. It seems you've been with this woman for a little bit now Rome. You ain't havin' no types of serious vibes with her yet or what?"

Roman sighed. Leave it to the crazy guy who's always laughing and cracking jokes to be the most observant. "I dunno man. Not really. She's a sweet lady and very pretty, but I could never see myself being with her long term."

"Then why are you still with her? I mean your short term is becoming a long term kinda quick. I mean you been down here… what… two months? You've been with her since then. If you don't want her, don't drag it out."

"You're right, but I guess there's just something that's keeping me here…" Roman squirmed under his friend's analyzing gaze. "Well enough about me, dude. What's been going on with you, StreetDog?" The man looked at Roman a few seconds longer before plastering his usual crooked grin on his face, which had Roman inwardly sighing with relief.

"Man! I'm making stacks! Making it rain all over the Vegas clubs!" He said laughingly. Roman keeled over laughing at his friend's failed attempt at current slang.

Taylor stirred slowly and rolled over onto her back. She groggily opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling, suddenly wondering why her entire body felt like she had gotten a hug from a freight train. She groaned out loud. Then the memories came flooding back to way he touched her. The way he kissed her and caressed her body. How patient he was. The way his cock pounded into her. Her face flushed at the thought. Taylor was caught in a whirlpool of emotions as she sat there thinking about what had transpired. She didn't know whether to smile and laugh or cry. She'd reached a big milestone on her life and she was unsure how to feel. She needed some advice. She needed some comfort. She needed Roman. Taylor rolled over expecting to see the man she'd just lost her virginity to, but found his side of the bed empty. She slowly raised her head and looked around only to find she was the only one in it. The sound of voices made Taylor perk up a bit. One of the voices was a low rumble that she could identify as Roman, the other was a low, gravelly voice she hadn't heard before, but it sent chills down her spine.

Cautiously, Taylor raised her sore body up and swung her legs over the side of the bed, but when she went to stand, she immediately collapsed to the floor. She muttered a whispered 'ow', before trying to stand up again. After a few tries she was able to stand on shaky legs and wrap a sheet off the bed around herself and slowly pad out of the room and down the stairs. She walked into the kitchen only to come face to face with a tall, blonde man with curly hair and dimples, watching her. He had the iciest blue eyes she'd ever seen and the glare he fixed her with made her already weak knees buckle.

"Rollins, huh?" Roman asked standing up and making his way to the commode. "I gotta take a piss."

The blue eyed man stood as well and leaned against the counter. "Alright. But yeah, that Rollins guy is like a fucking ninja, but Zayn is better. I'll have to-...show you." The man said slowly as he heard what sounded like small footsteps. He was going to ask Roman but the Samoan had already shut the door to the bathroom. The tall man turned ready to confront what could possibly be an intruder. A small figure with a mess of black wavy hair, wearing what looked to be a sheet stepped into the kitchen with their head down. The person raised their head and froze upon seeing him. This gave him the time to study the, what he could now see was a girl and he appreciated her beautiful features. Beautiful chocolate skin, full, pink lips, big brown eyes, high cheekbones, that were stained with red, with her face framed by soft ebony waves. She stared at him with fear and confusion written on her face. He smirked at her, one of his dimples popping out. He took one step forward and felt his smirk widen when she took a shaky step back. He took another forward and watched her take another back. He took two more forward and watched as she stepped back in kind. He stalked her until she backed into the wall and he was hovering over her. The blond man glared at the girl and said lowly, "And just who the hell are you?" He gained a sick pleasure watching her shiver and let out a whimper.

Roman took this time to come out of the bathroom and see the current predicament.

"Dean!" He said walking over to where the man was hovering over Taylor.

"Yes?" Dean responded without taking his eyes off of the shivering girl.

"Dean, move." Roman growled, clearly seeing the fear on Taylor's face and feeling his protectiveness for the girl come out full force. Dean's head whipped around and he looked at Roman. He was confused. Why did Roman look so angry at him? He'd just caught the little intruder and Roman was upset with him? But deciding against angering Roman further, he backed away from the girl. Dean watched with calculating blue eyes as Roman moved to put himself between him and the girl. Shielding her._ Interesting. _Roman cleared his throat.

"Dean, this is Taylor. Sophia's daughter. Taylor, this is Dean Ambrose, my best friend."

Dean's smirk returned as Taylor gave him a small wave and hid more behind Roman. _'Cute girl. Naive and young, but sweet.'_ He thought returning her wave. He looked back at Roman and shot him a knowing look. Roman glared back at him and mouthed 'We'll talk later' and then turned around to pick up the girl bridal style and walk up the stairs with her in his arms. She looked over Roman's shoulder and made eye contact with him. He winked at her and saw her face flush with heat and turn to hide her face in Roman's neck. When the pair disappeared from sight, Dean walked back over to his seat and plopped back down. He had a full blown smile on his face thinking about what happened. He closed his eyes and tipped his head back preparing for the awkward conversation he knew was coming.

"Something is keeping you here alright." He said to himself.

**All these follows. All these favorites. All these views and I still can't get half of you to review! Come on guys, help me out here!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I made no money from this. Just for entertainment purposes only. Roman Reigns and all other mentioned WWE superstars are the intellectual property of the WWE.**

**ATTENTION!: Hey guys! I just wanna get some things out of the way before you read the chapter. First of all, much love to angelsdee327, nerdysuccess, ItsGbruhh, jessicacwwe, Emzy2k11, YinandYang1234, shaniquacynthia, Enchanted15, IRENELOVE83, OliviaReigns, asya 123, Monday is herexx, and LynnStark! Your reviews mean the world to me. ATTENTION: I've had enough time to calm down, but this ignorant review pissed me off. The main character in this story is a black female and I will remind you about her beautiful, milk chocolate, cocoa, brown skin as much as I want to! Why? BECAUSE I'M WRITING IT! If you don't like it, you can leave. I love your reviews, but ignorance will be deleted. I can take constructive criticism, not STUPIDITY. Thank you!**

Roman carried Taylor up the stairs, down the corridor and into her room. Away from Ambrose and his all knowing gaze. He set her down on the bed and plopped down next to her, a loud sigh escaping him. He pinched the bridge of his nose trying to come up with some excuse to steer Dean from the truth…. He was having an affair with his current girlfriend's 16 year old daughter. Roman winced. Thinking about it that way made Taylor sound like a mistress, or "The Other Woman", and she was truly innocent in all of this. Roman was a grown man who took advantage of the sweet girl, but even then, he did not regret it. _'I just hope she doesn't regret it though...'_, he thought. A gentle touch on his arm snapped him out of his thoughts and he turned to look at his younger lover. He practically melted when she smiled softly at him. She straddled Roman and wrapped her arms around his broad frame as much as her short arms would allow and locked her legs around his thick waist. She laid her head on his chest and let out a contented sigh. It was then that Roman realized that when Taylor had woken up, he wasn't there to comfort and console her. He had been allowed to take something precious from her and wasn't there to make her feel loved when she'd awoken. It made Roman feel like a piece of shit.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled, wrapping his arms around her. Taylor looked up at him confused. He further explained by saying, "I wasn't here with you when you woke up, baby. I'm sorry. I was supposed to make you feel loved and cared for after taking such a big step and I fucked up. Will you forgive me for being an ass?" Taylor just pecked him softly on the lips. "There's nothing to apologize for. I do feel loved and cared for, Roman. I don't think I've ever felt that from anyone in a very long time… Of course I forgive you." The pair smiled at each other and gazed into one another's eyes, having their own silent conversation. Roman lowered his head and kissed Taylor softly, who eagerly responded to gentle kiss. It wasn't hurried or rushed or fueled by lust, but just breathtaking all the same. They sat this way for several minutes until Taylor pulled away.

"Roman?"

"Yes, lovely?"

She blushed slightly before continuing. "Who is that man? Downstairs."

"Right. That's Dean. Dean Ambrose. He's been my best friend for as long as I can remember. We grew up together from kindergarten to now. We've been best friends since always. We shared everything together and he was always the person I could run to when I needed to talk or not talk, but just needed someone close and I was the same for him. We even double dated at prom, despite our dates being 3 years older than both of us and-.."

"Wait. What? 3 years older?"

"Remember when I told you I left for college at 15?" Taylor nodded. "I went to Harvard...with Dean." Taylor stared wide eyed at Roman, who chuckled. "Yes, hun. I graduated from Harvard and Dean did too. He may not act like it...or look like it, but the man is sharp as a tack and very observant. Nevertheless, he's in town, for what reason, I don't know, but yeah. That's my boy." Taylor nodded her understanding and put her head back on Roman's shoulder. Roman squeezed her tightly. "Ya know, I could stay like this forever but we both smell like sweat, cum and sex, so… how about a shower?" The 16 year old flushed red before dislodging herself from Roman and released the sheet she had wrapped around her body. Roman watched her, captivated by her curves. He felt his cock lurch in his shorts. Taylor walked out of the room and down the corridor to the bathroom. Roman sat on the bed waiting patiently for the girl to rinse off so he could take his turn. He was about to lay back when Taylor's head popped back in. Her face was as pink as it could get. "A-aren't you com-coming?" She asked with eyes cast down. Faster than a speeding bullet, Roman jumped up and picked Taylor up bridal style, making her squeal, and carried her to the shower. She looked at him and said with a smile, "You're like Superman." He laughed at her.

…

After their shower, which was filled with soft kisses, gentle caressing and washing one another, Roman felt great. He had put on a tank top, a pair of shorts and a some slides on his feet. He pulled his hair back into a bun and turned to lean against the dresser and watch Taylor as she dressed. It was funny to him how she basically put on the same thing as he did, except her shorts were much shorter and her shirt was just a tee shirt with the sleeves ripped off and the sides. When she turned to approach him, she burst out laughing, leaving Roman confused, but her laugh made him smile. "What? What's so funny?" After she'd some what calmed down, she walked over to him and grabbed his ears. "D'aawwwwww….. You have the cutest ears ever. You are so cute, Roman." And for the first time, she saw Roman blush and it made her giggle harder. Roman gave her a half assed glare as she cooed at him. No one had ever made him blush like that. But as cute as she was, Roman being who he was had to regain some control in the situation. Taylor let out a yelp as her ponytail was grabbed roughly and she was spun around and bent over the dresser. Roman pressed his crotch into her ass, keeping her trapped between him and it. He pulled her upper body up by her ponytail, until her back touched his chest and held her there. Her body taut and bent like a bow, her breathing heavy.

"You know… I could've sworn that from here on in, you were to address me as 'Daddy', or the occasional 'Sir'. Don't start getting too comfortable little girl, I'm still in charge here." He growled. With old habits dying hard, Taylor responded with, "T-too comfortable? I'm my own p-person. You don't own me." She said through grit teeth. Roman glared at her in the mirror of the dresser and Taylor yelped as her hair was pulled harder. He lowered his head and spoke directly in her ear, making Taylor shiver. "I don't own you? I don't _own you?!_ Little girl, you have another thing coming if you think, I'm gonna let you mouth off to me! News flash. I do own you now. You are mine. Mind, body, and soul… All mine!" He began rutting against her ass. "Look at me!" She looked at Roman in the mirror and saw lust and possession swimming in his gray orbs. "You are _mine_, and I will do with you whatever I want. Do you understand?" She mewled a small 'Yes, Daddy'. He removed his hand from her hair and slid it down to her neck, wrapping it around her throat in a firm grip. Not to choke her, but in a possessive manner. Taylor whimpered. "And if you think for a second that your smart ass mouth didn't just get you in trouble.." He smirked darkly at her. "I will break you, spitfire. I'll make you submit to me. You'll be my dutiful little kitten by the time I'm done with you. I'll tie you up, spank you, deny you release, or whatever else I have to do to make you yield, that's a promise." He whispered in her ear. All Taylor could do was nod. Roman's voice put her in a trance. Her mind whirled through all the possible punishments Roman could administer and she moaned softly. Roman chuckled and released her. He backed up a few steps and slapped the round ass bent over in front of him, laughing when Taylor jumped and squeaked. "Remember to be respectful when you see Dean."

Taylor turned around to face Roman and she looked up at him through her lashes and said, "Yes, Sir. ...D-Daddy, I'm gonna go feed the strays outback and then I'm gonna go wash the trucks out in the driveway, since it's actually kind of hot today. I-Is that okay?" Roman smiled softly at her and nodded. She smiled back at him and they both made their way out of the room and down the stairs. Roman almost crashed into Taylor when she suddenly stopped. He was about to ask what the matter was until he followed her line of vision and saw Dean napping in the kitchen chair. _'That can't be comfortable.' _Taylor thought to herself. Roman watched as she walked over to Dean and poked his face. She giggled. "He's got chubby cheeks." She said. She poked him again, and then poked him several times on both cheeks, giggling the entire time. Suddenly she let out a shrill scream when Dean awoke suddenly, grabbed her by the wrists and pulled her into his body. Roman stood stock still waiting with bated breath watching for what Dean would do.

Dean stared into wide, scared brown eyes while holding their owner's wrists in a death grip. It was the girl from earlier. What was her name? Taylor! Yeah, he was holding onto Taylor. The girl that Roman was super protective with earlier. He was gonna get to the bottom of that. He pulled her closer so that they were nose to nose and he glared at her. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" He growled with his deep, raspy voice. She visibly shivered. Roman took notice, as well as Dean, who smirked.

"I-I-I'm s-sorry, Mr. Ambrose. I just wanted to wake you u-up, 'cuz you looked uncomfortable in this chair… sleepin' an' what not.. Sorry.." Dean took his eyes off hers and looked to see Roman standing in the doorway seemingly anxious about his next actions. He looked back at the girl and raked his eyes over her face. _'I like the way her face lights up when she gets embarrassed. That's cute.' _He winked at her, watching the way her cheeks turned color and how she cast her eyes down, looking anywhere but at him. Dean chuckled and let her go. Taylor backed away quickly and ran to Roman's side, hiding her face in his shirt. Roman pat her head and glared at Dean who gave him a goofy grin in return.

"It's okay, baby girl. Dean's just being an ass. Okay?" Taylor looked up at him and nodded.

"Daddy, can I go out now?" Dean nearly choked on his own spit when he heard the endearment come out of the girl's mouth. He stared wide eyed and slack jawed at Roman, who was pointedly ignoring him and at Taylor who was oblivious.

"Yeah, go ahead. We might be out later." Taylor released Roman and walked out of the house. She made sure to glance at Dean to make sure he didn't reach for her again.

After they heard the door shut, Dean and Roman looked at one another in silence. The awkward tension filled the room made it difficult for either man to start the conversation they both knew needed to happen. Dean looked away and brought his hand up to massage his neck, deciding to let Roman start. He wasn't going to force the other man to talk if he didn't want to. Roman sighed and sat down in the other chair near the table.

"So...Um.. As you've probably figured out… I'm, um… with Taylor.." Roman began. Dean snorted.

"Well if not going by the way you looked like you wanted to snap my neck because I was standing too close to her, I think her calling you 'Daddy' was a big fucking clue. Unless you got someone pregnant when you were 13 and are just now seeing her." Roman sighed he knew this was gonna be hard to explain. Telling anyone that you were in a relationship was awkward, but this situation was just downright strange.

"Yeah, man, I know. But I.. it's just, like.. I dunno.. It's hard to explain. I just feel like...like.."

Dean turned to look at Roman. "Like what, Ro?"

"I just feel like she's always been meant for me. I dunno."

"No, Roman. You do know or else you wouldn't be with her… Look man. This relationship you have going on with that girl is dangerous and stupid, not to mention irresponsible."

"I know, I know." Roman sighed deeply and put his face in his hands. It didn't take a lot of brainpower to figure out how crazy the whole thing was, but he was in too deep to just drop it. Not like he wanted to anyway. Taylor just captivated him in a way no other person has. She became a light in his life so quickly. He was just so used to tossing women aside after he'd finished with them without thinking twice. But Taylor made him think twice, three times, and more. He wanted to be her perfect Prince Charming, no matter how fucked up everything seems.

"Look Roman", Dean sighed, "I don't know what you were thinking by getting romantically involved with this girl, because you're supposed to be with her mother, but it's rare that you get worked up over someone. And I know that's only for people you care about. So if you're gonna continue with this, I'll support you man, and I'll do anything to help. She seems like a sweet girl anyway. Seems like she has a good heart, like you, man" Roman rose from his chair and stood in front of Dean. He lifted the man from his seat and bear hugged him tightly. "Thank you, brotha." Dean smiled at him. "You're welcome, man." A few more seconds went by before Dean asked:

"Roman?"

"Yes?"

"Are you gonna let me go? I would kinda like to breathe… and move." Roman chuckled and released Dean, who straightened out his clothes. "So… Did you guys have sex?" Roman just stared at his friend in shock. "What? I'm just curious… Was it good?" Roman gave him a "dafuq" stare and walked past him muttering "unbelievable" under his breath.

"What?! I just wanna know. I bet she's tight!"

"Dean!" The man in question only laughed at his friend and followed him outside. He walked out the front door and saw Roman standing stock still near the driveway, in what looked like a trance with what seemed like a chill taking over his large frame every now and again. He jogged over to Roman concerned, until he saw the reason for the man's distraction. _'Daaayyuuumm'_, he thought. Taylor was on her knees in front of Roman's Ford Raptor, cleaning the dirt and grime out of the tires. Her shirt was soaked and one could see through it and watch the way her voluptuous breasts moved and got pushed together as she worked. Her hair was wet making it curl and bounce in her face, down to her shorts were drenched and heavy sliding so very low on her tiny waist, exposing her hips. Dean wanted to nibble on them. The girl was perspiring and both men wanted to lick her from head to toe. She was biting her full, bottom lip and scrunching her up nose as sweat formed on her brow while she worked. Neither man could understand how something so cute could be _so_ sinful. Dean could feel himself getting hard watching the girl work. He looked over to see Roman entranced and completely erect. Taylor stood up and grabbed the hose. She sprayed water on her body to keep the car soap from being absorbed by her skin, unaware of the two men watching her. Roman knew at this point that the girl was going to be the death of him.

Suddenly, a 1967 black and red Shelby GT 500 swerves from around the corner and into the driveway. Roman and Dean are snapped from the reverie by the sound of loud rock music coming from the car. Roman looks over towards Taylor when he hears her drop the hose and take two steps forward, trying to peek into the tinted glass of the old school automobile. The music stops and the car door opens. A tall, lean man steps out of the car. He has eyes as the blue as the Pacific, like Dean's, but hair as black as Roman's, but his is cut short. He's on the pale side, but not overly so. His attire is completely black and he has chains hanging off of his black skinny jeans and boots. His shirt is completely ripped exposing his tattoos, of which he has an entire sleeve and some on several on the other arm. He also has a lip ring in the left side of his mouth. It only takes a few more seconds before Taylor apparently recognizes the man. "Oh my God!" She runs over to him and tackles him to the ground. They both laugh and hug each other tightly while rolling around in the grass. Roman feels white hot jealousy flowing through him watching the display. He doesn't know who the bastard is, but what he does know that Taylor sneaking off again with some boy is gonna make him catch a case. And oddly enough Dean Ambrose is feeling the same way.

**Well, there it is. Ooooh! If anyone can guess the celebrity I just described, I will do a request oneshot for you! But I'm not gonna lie, I don't think anyone will be able to guess! Put your guesses in your reviews! Oh and if you aren't guessing, review anyway please! Thank you!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I made no money from this. Just for entertainment purposes. Roman Reigns and all other mentioned WWE superstars are the intellectual property of the WWE. Shoutout and much love to Olivia Reigns, ItsGbruhh, IRENELOVE83, CHEYCHEY101, Nikel's Lover, AshJovillette, Fairest Lady Lisa, Renee Rashad, YinandYang1234, nerdysuccess, Lilygirl95, QueenCandy, shaniquacynthia, LynnStark, Sassypants001, cris1984, Vanessa Garcia, 402, vegas angel baby, Tyller Alexander, Emmettluver2010, Emzy2k11, NESSAANCALIME6913, and insky5967 I'm glad you like it. Tell your friend I said hello and thank you. ATTENTION: So, only one person was able to guess who the mystery celebrity was and that winner is Fairest Lady Lisa, but Olivia Reigns came close! Guys, I said "CELEBRITY", that means it wasn't restricted to wrestlers. The Solomon Crowe guess made me laugh, because I said **_**tall**_**. Anyway, Fairest Lady Lisa, your oneshot is in the process of being created.**

After Andy left that day, Taylor had noticed Roman seemed a little _off_. He looked like upset and very angry and Taylor didn't know why. She thought that they were finally on the right track with their relationship, but now he isn't speaking to her and won't look at her. Not counting the times she caught him staring at her with a longing and almost agonized look. She didn't know what to do, she'd tried speaking to him, but he only responded with grunts and curt answers. He even slept in the master bedroom and not with her. Taylor tried asking Dean what was wrong with Roman. He gave her a tight smile, one that didn't reach his eyes, and said, "I don't know." Then he'd walked off, leaving her even more confused than before. It had been two days already.

Taylor came back into the house from the driveway and walked around to find Roman. Andy had come over again and they talked in the driveway for around an hour. At one point, Taylor saw Roman peek out of the window of the house and glare down at them, and then disappeared. The look he gave them worried her, so she made it her mission to go look for him and make him talk to her about his sudden problem with her. She found Roman in the garage after hearing the clanking of iron to iron. Dean and he were shirtless and bench pressing. Taylor froze in the doorway, watching the two men. _'Oh. My. Gosh… Christ, look at them. They're so sweaty. I wanna lick 'em- WAIT! What the heck did I just say that for?' _Dean looked up from spotting Roman and saw her staring. He smirked at her and went back to focusing on Roman. Taylor took a deep breath._ 'Focus, Taylor!' _Taylor cleared her mind of the dirty thoughts and stepped into the humid garage.

Roman finished his set and put the bar back on the rack. He released a heavy breath and sat up on the bench. He saw Taylor approaching him and he got up before she could say anything, missing the look of dejection come across her face, and he walked over to the dumbells and grabbed the 80s and went to work on his set of curls. He was internally fuming at Taylor's behavior. '_Why the hell is she talking to other guys? I'm supposed to be her one and only! Not David, not Bo, and not that other one! Just me! She is mine. Can't she see how mad this shit makes me?!' _Roman's thoughts only made him angrier and he only pumped harder.

Dean watched the the whole thing in silence. He watched Roman brush Taylor off and he watched how her face fell. Dean knew why Roman was upset. Roman felt like the girl belonged to him alone, and in a way she did. He saw how they looked at each other and the risk they were taking in being together, but that didn't stop them. But he also knew that Roman was being a hypocrite, since he himself was with the girl _and _her mother. And what Roman fails to understand is that his lover is not only attractive, but she's a teenager, a hormonal teenager, who is going to be very social and be attracted to just more than one person, as a teenager should. That's another aspect in their relationship that caused Dean to worry for Roman, because Taylor is young and she probably isn't going to want to settle down so early in her life. Taylor sat down on the bench that Roman previously occupied and let a silent tear slide down her face before she wiped it away. Roman had rejected her and she felt like crap. Back to feeling like that helpless girl she was when her father was still around. Roman said he'd be there for her no matter what and take care of her, but now he won't even speak to her. She felt like that was a slap harder than the ones her father dished out.

Dean heard the girl sniffle and turned to look at her. He could see how she suffered in silence, staring longingly at Roman. Her face was devoid of any emotion and she didn't make a sound, and to Dean it seemed like she was all too used to bottling up her emotions and staying quiet to stay out of trouble. But her eyes gave her away. He could see the silent pain in those expressive eyes. Dean looked backed Roman, who remained deliberately oblivious, and rolled his eyes. As he sat down, Roman walked out of the garage mumbling something about getting a water. He walked from behind the rack and sat on the bench next to Taylor, who was in a trance like state. She flinched hard when he put his hand on her shoulder.

Dean gave her a slight smile. "Sorry. I didn't mean to startle you." Taylor just shook her head. Dean sighed. "Hey, kid. You okay?" She shook her head again. "Come on… Can you at least speak to me? Ya know… Use your words.." The girl looked up at him and he could see the tears threatening to spill. Shen opened her mouth as though she were going to say something, but shut it quickly when a choked sob escaped. Dean put his hand on her head and pulled her into an embrace. She buried her face in his sweaty chest and he soon felt the warmth of fresh tears on his pec, her body shook with her sobbing. He wrapped his other arm around her small frame and let her cry. They sat that way until the young girl's sobs turned into small sniffles. Dean sat and rubbed her back and waited for her to be ready to talk. Dean didn't know why he felt the need to comfort the girl, but he did. Taylor turned her head and so her ear was to Dean's chest. His heartbeat soothed her. She sniffled again.

"What did I do wrong?" She asked.

"You didn't _do _anything. Roman's just being a man right now." Taylor furrowed her brow in confusion.

"I don't understand."

"You wouldn't, it's a man thing, kiddo. His ego is just a little bruised, that's all."

"Why?" Dean sighed. The only way to explain this was to be blunt, but he didn't want the girl to feel like a commodity of some sort.

"Because that boy that's been coming up here and talking to you. Roman sees how excited you get when you see him and he just wants you to look at him that way. It's just how men are, we're possessive creatures by nature so when we get a prime dime like yourself", Taylor giggled, "We just don't want anyone else trying to claim you for theirs...If that makes sense."

"So lemme get this straight… Roman's mad at _me_, because _he's_ jealous?" She said indignantly. Dean nodded. He looked down at her when he felt her body go rigid. He watched as emotions flickered over her face, from sadness to annoyance to anger. He wanted to laugh, he really did. The entire situation made him want to literally roll on the floor laughing from the stupid misunderstandings, but he held it in, wanting to see the fallout first...and then laugh. "Ugh! He's such a jerk!" Ok, he'll admit it, a snort might have escaped him then.

"Yeah. Yeah, he can be. You'll grow to love it, or at least tolerate it. Hey, look at me." Dean's breath caught when wet brown eyes stared into his icy blues. _'Jeez.. I dunno how Roman can make such a beautiful girl cry like this. If she was mine, I'd make her cry tears of pleasure while I pounded her tight pussy...'_, he thought. A bit startled by where his mind was going he refocused his attention onto the girl recently plaguing his mind with sinful thoughts. Dean tucked hairs stuck to her sweaty forehead behind her ears and wiped her tears off her face gently with his thumbs. He put his hands on her cheeks and squeezed her face and laughed when she started to resemble a fish. "Now you know why he's been acting like an ass, so no more tears and shit. You are much too pretty for that! And now you can make him make it up to you for being jealous for no reason and being mean." He said while shaking her head side to side, making her giggle wildly. After coming down from their giggle fit, Dean released Taylor and went to slide back only to be pulled into a hug from the petite girl. Recovering from his shock, Dean wrapped his arms around her small frame and squeezed. Dean tried his best to ignore how perfectly her body molded to his. He tried to ignore the warmth he felt when she was near, and how his heart fluttered when she smiled at him. He heard her mumble a 'Thank you' into his neck. "You're very welcome, Taylor." When she pulled back, he tightened his arms around her waist, not ready to let go.

"Mr. Ambrose?" Dean looked into her eyes.

"Call me, Dean." She looked back at him transfixed in his intense stare. Dean felt how her body slowly and subconsciously became pliant, submitting to him. He felt himself grow hot as he stared into her eyes. All the while Taylor's breathing became faster and shallower. She didn't understand what was going on, but she'd be damned if she was gonna stop it. His gaze dropped to her lips when she suddenly licked them. He felt himself getting hard in his shorts. Everything seemed to disappear as he lazily dragged his gaze over the girl's face. But those eyes were what he kept being drawn back to. Those expressive eyes that spoke volumes. Told all her secrets and revealed her emotions. And right now, her pupils were dilated wide and all he could see in those eyes was lust. Pure lust, but the innocence that was packaged with it drove him crazy. He wanted to tie her down and show her every sexually depraved thing he knew. He wanted to give her body a workout. Make her is desperate and wanton sex slave. _'Fuck yeah...'_ He didn't know how it happened, but he was suddenly inches away from her face, their noses almost touching. He angled his head and slowly drew his face closer to hers. He watched her eyes flutter shut when their lips were a breath apart. Dean closed his eyes, his lips barely making contact with her soft, pink ones when the garage door was suddenly being yanked open. Taylor and Dean jumped away from each other quickly and sat on the opposites sides of the bench. Dean was trying to adjust the half chubbie in his shorts and Taylor was trying to regulate her breathing.

Roman came stomping back in the garage, barely glancing at the two and went back to his workout. He sat down at the chest press machine and ignored the other two people in the room. Not noticing the strange looks that had taken over their faces, each engaged in their own inner turmoil. Taylor was so confused. She was about to kiss Mr. Am- erm, Dean and was excited to do it. She wanted to know how he kissed. When he put his rough, calloused hands on her skin she felt herself shudder with anticipation, But she was with Roman.. Why is she thinking those thoughts if she's already with Roman? Does that make her slut? She was beginning to think she was simply a bad person.

Dean was at war with himself, his body wanted to plunge into the depths of Taylor's sweet core and make her scream his name over and over again. He wanted her juices running down his chin as he ate her out. He wanted to feel her moan around his cock as he fucked her throat. He wanted to feel her pussy stretch and quiver as he slid into her. He wanted to nibble , lick, and leave love bites all over her body and claim her. But his mind said no. She was with Roman, his best friend. Hell, he was more like his brother than anything else. Roman was family and he couldn't do that to him. Because it's bros before hoes, right? Right? Not that Taylor is a hoe, but ya know...

Dean thought it'd be better if he just went up to take a shower. Away from Taylor. Being in such close proximity with her makes him unable to think or make rational decisions. He gets up from the bench and walks over to the door, but before he moves past Taylor, he leans down and whispers, "Give him hell." She smiled at him and he returned it. He walked out of the humid garage, forcing himself not to look back at the girl. It would only cause more trouble and unwanted feelings. She was going to be a very unwanted temptation.

Taylor snapped out of her thoughts when the door of the garage slammed shut. She looked over to where Roman was working out. Her eyes narrowed at him. She couldn't believe Roman was acting like some little kid about something so dumb. He was jealous. But why is what she wanted to know, not once had she'd made a move on another guy or flirted with someone. _Well, what about Dean?_, an annoying voice in her head reminded her. _'That...that was different..' _Yeah. That was different. But anyway, Roman was acting ridiculous. So, if he was gonna be ridiculous, so was she. _'Alright. If he wants to play, we'll play.' _With her mind made up Taylor forced a smile on her face and walked over to where Roman was exercising and stood right in front of him, swinging her hips tantalizingly. Roman tried to look anywhere but at the girl in front of him, but his eyes were drawn to her swinging hips. He wanted to put his mouth on them. Fuck.

"Hey, Roman." She said with a sickly sweet voice. Roman gave her a curt nod in acknowledgement. "Sooo, Andy came over today.." Roman grunted in annoyance. "And you know we were talkin' and whatever and we started talkin' about people's bodies." Roman perked up at this, but feigned ignorance. "And he said that I had the perfect body", Roman immediately dropped the bars of the machine and glared up at Taylor.

"What?" He growled. Taylor suppressed a shiver and continued her teasing. She turned her back on Roman and ran her hands down her body.

"Yeah, he said that I look _really _good. I told him I thought my butt wasn't the perkiest, but he said that it was _and_ that he could grab a nice handful of it." Taylor glanced over her shoulder and almost laughed. It looked like Roman had steam coming out of his ears, he was so angry. Emboldened by her successful teasing, she shook her ass. Roman scowled at the girl. He felt like he would explode at any moment from anger and admittedly, lust. Watching the girl parade around still made his dick hard. He disgusted himself with how much he wanted her and how easily he lost control around her. He watched as she turned around to face him. His eyes widened when she cupped her own breasts, an innocent look on her face.

"But then I told him that I thought my chest was too big. I mean a 40 Double D is just too much, ya know?" She bit her lip when Roman groaned. The noises he made when they were intimate never failed to make her tingle. But now was not the time to get distracted. "Andy said I was just being ridiculous again. He said they were sexy. I asked him how he knew and he told me it was because all guys thought that. He said guys like to grab them and suck on them. Then he grabbed mine."

Roman's eyes snapped back up to Taylor's. He didn't move. He didn't speak. He was so in shock he couldn't even think properly. Thoughts were banging off the walls inside of his head too quickly for him to grab onto one. When the shock wore off, a mask of absolute fury came over Roman's face. Taylor dropped her hands and took a step back, that look was one she'd seen all too often. She was beginning to think that she'd taken the game too far. Before she could say something to him or apologize, Roman had quickly stood and grabbed her roughly by the arms, making her yelp loudly. She tried to wiggle from out of his hold, but he was too strong. Roman started shaking her.

"He _touched _you?!" He roared. "What the hell is wrong with you?! You are mine! Why did he touch you?! Why did you let him?! I'LL KILL HIM!" Tears sprung in her eyes.

"Stop! Stop it! Let me go! Roman, please!" She exclaimed, tears streaming down her face as Roman handled her roughly. Her screaming didn't seem to register to him at all, he continued to shake her while screaming obscenities and threats. "STOP! You're just like my dad!" Roman froze as her words sunk in. No better than her father. The father that beat her as a child. The father that cut her down with words and fists without remorse. The father who he caught in this same position a few days ago. Shit. He quickly released Taylor and backed away hastily. He tripped over his own feet and landed on his ass onto the floor of the garage. Roman looked up to see Taylor crying, her whole body trembling. He cursed himself over and over again for his own rashness. His impulsive behavior put that look of helplessness and anguish on her face and it made him physically _hurt _seeing her that way. But he had no one to blame but himself. He stood to his feet and made his way over to Taylor so that he could embrace her, his felt crushed when she backed away from him.

"D-don't touch me…", She said shakily. "He didn't touch me!" Through his haze of rejection, Roman became confused.

"What?"

"Andy never touched me! I just told you that to make you jealous!" Now Roman was even more confused.

"What? Why? Why did you lie?"

"Because you were already actin' like a jealous asshole for no reason! So I thought to give you one, you jerk! I'm yours, I know that! I would never cheat on you!" She exclaimed, her voice shaking. She collapsed to her knees. "Y-you're the only guy I ever loved… I trust you." She put her face in her hands and let herself cry. A real cry. All the anguish and pain she'd gone through in her life, the strange and new feelings she'd experienced since meeting this man, and Dean, the feelings that scared and confused her came pouring out. She hated these times, the rare occasions when the floodgates opened and all she could do was sob and yearn for a comforting touch.

Roman kneeled down and slowly crawled over to where Taylor was rocking back and forth. He sat down in front of her and pulled her into his embrace, ignoring the pang of hurt in his chest when she stiffened up. "I'm so sorry, baby. I'm so fucking sorry." Roman gathered her into his arms and sat her on his lap. He rocked them back and forth, apologizing repeatedly, letting Taylor cry into his chest, and regretting everything up 'til now. "Please, baby. I'm sorry. You're right, I am an asshole and I should've trusted you and I fucked up. I'm sorry baby. Please forgive me." Taylor had stopped crying and laid still in Roman's arms, listening to his apologies.

"I dunno, Roman. Why wouldn't you trust me? You're all that I want. You're all that I have." She whispered.

"Please, baby girl, _please_. I-I love you." Roman shocked them both with his words. Not once in his life had he'd told someone those words. Most people in his own family had never heard those words from his mouth. Taylor looked up at Roman with something akin to awe.

"You love me?"

"So much Taylor. That's why act like a complete jackass when I think someone is trying to take you from me. I don't know what comes over me I ju-.." Taylor cut of his ramblings with a kiss which Roman eagerly returned. He reached up and gripped Taylor's neck, plunging his tongue into her mouth. Taylor tentatively raised her hand to hold onto Roman's shoulder. She moaned into his mouth, his expert tongue making her desire him. Roman escaped the mind numbing kiss and laid Taylor down on the floor.

"Oh baby. I'm gonna make love to you. I want you to feel my love _deep_ inside you." He said huskily. Taylor moaned in response. Roman made quick work of their clothes until they were both lying there naked. "One second", he said. He didn't want to take her on the cold floor, but he didn't have the patience to take her upstairs. Roman found several old blankets that had been kept down in the garage and he picked them up and laid them out for a more comfortable spread. He laid Taylor on the blankets and reclaimed her lips with his own. He dominated her mouth and felt her moans vibrate on his tongue. He ran his hands over her shoulders and slowly down to her chest. Taylor squeaked when Roman tweaked one of her nipples making him smirk. Roman ran his fingertips over Taylor's taut stomach feeling the muscles tighten and quiver under his fingers. He slid his hand down her side and came to a stop at the curve of her ass and squeezed. Taylor broke free from the kiss and gasped harshly when she felt Roman's long fingers graze her sex. Roman latched onto her neck, biting and nipping at the delicate skin. Her body became so sensitive under Roman's touch. He knew how to light her body on fire. She never knew she could be so responsive to someone. Roman sat up and moved down to Taylor's crossed legs and sat back on his knees. He put his hands on her thighs parting them slightly.

"Spread your legs wide for me, Kitten. Show me that pretty pussy." He growled. Taylor bit her bottom lip and whimpered. She shuffled her feet apart some and looked up at Roman for approval. Roman growled deep in his chest and shook his head. "Wider", he said. Taylor started squirming under Roman's scrutinizing stare. She parted her legs even more and didn't stop until she saw Roman's gaze zero in on her pussy and he licked his lips. She felt so wrong, so dirty exposing herself to him. But the way Roman looked at her with such hunger made her wet and frustrated. She wanted Roman to touch her and make the pain go away. She wanted to feel him inside of her and feel his cock slamming into the spot that made her see stars. Thinking about it made her entire body feel hot. Her breathing came in shallow pants and her face and ears turned a shade of red. Roman laid on his belly and inhaled her intoxicating scent. He wanted to thrust home and pound her pussy until they both came hard enough to go numb, but he said he was gonna make her feel good and that's what he intended to do. He kissed her inner thighs and licked her from her knees down to her cleft making her squirm and writhe under him.

"Please. Please, Roman." Taylor cried out when Roman nipped at the skin just next to her entrance with his teeth. She bucked her hips when he lavished the same spot with his tongue. "I-I mean Daddy. Please Daddy?"

"Please what, Kitten?" He asked as he nuzzled her thigh. His facial hair rubbing against her skin. The feeling made her shiver with anticipation. "Answer me, baby girl." Oh God. He was gonna make her say it.

"Please touch me, Daddy."

"I am touching you, baby. C'mon, tell me what you want. Use your big girl words for Daddy." Taylor whined in frustration and bucked her hips towards Roman, who chuckled at her expense.

"P-please put your mouth on me, Daddy. Your tongue feels so good." She all but whimpered.

"Fuuuck yeah. I want your sweetness on my tongue." Roman groaned. He kissed her pussy and then he slid his tongue in between her folds. Taylor arched into the sensation, moaning loudly. Roman licked and sucked her clit, flicking his tongue over the sensitive nub.

"_Uuuhhhhhh… oh fuck...uuhhnnn…_" Taylor arched her back ridiculously high as Roman feasted on her. She clawed at the sheets under her trying to gain purchase from the sensations racking her body. Roman draped a heavy arm over her hips to keep her from wiggling away from him. Roman could feel Taylor's thighs shaking from either side of his head signaling she was close. He slid a thick finger into her so he could ready her for his cock. Taylor groaned as Roman's meaty digit penetrated her. He pumped his finger in and out of her tight hole, massaging her walls while sucking on her clit. He slipped another finger inside of her, scissoring and stretching her out for him. Roman plunged his fingers deep and curled them inside of her and pressed on her G spot. He took pleasure in Taylor's scream.

"Oh fuck. Oh fuck. Oh _fuuckk_…. _Daddy_!" She cried out breathless. "I th-think I'm gonna cuuummm_fuck_!" Roman growled and rubbed at her spot relentlessly and nipped at her sensitive bud. Taylor futilely tried to buck against Roman's hold on her, but was held firmly in place. She was forced to take the pleasure and try to not pass out from its intensity. She felt like she couldn't breathe with Roman working her over so good. She struggled against Roman. She was teetering near the edge of oblivion and was trying desperately not go over, she didn't think she would be able handle it. Taylor tried to sit up and move only to have Roman force her back down. He took his mouth off of her and gave her a wolfish grin. The rhythm of his fingers never stopped. Taylor's head thrashed from side to side as she writhed underneath Roman. She tried once more to move, but failed as Roman continued his assault.

"Please, Daddy! I c-can't… pl-please."

"Oh, baby, yes you can. Now lie back and let me make you cum." Roman quickened the pace of his fingers pushing on her spot. Taylor cried out and wound her hands through Roman's hair. She could feel her orgasm gnawing at her. Her stomach contracted with the impending climax and her nerves were on fire. Roman sucking on her swollen nub was all it took. She came apart wailing, entire body trembling. She tugged fiercely on Roman's locks as she came, needing something stable to hold on to. Roman lapped at her juices as she came, relishing her flavor. She let out a strangled moan as her body went limp with exhaustion. Roman finger fucked her through her orgasm and continued to rub at her sensitive insides while she was trying to come down from her orgasm. Roman removed his fingers and waited for Taylor to look up at him before he put the wet digits in his mouth and sucked her juices off of them.

"Mmmm. Delicious." He said. Roman gave Taylor a chance to catch her breath before he descended on her again. He licked and finger fucked her to another orgasm. Taylor's back arched high when she came for the second time, straining against Roman's hot mouth. Her entire body tensed as he brought her over the brink again, with her mouth open in a silent scream. Roman ran his hands up her body and pinched her nipples, rolling them between his fingers as he lavished her with his tongue. Taylor whined as Roman fucked her with his mouth. She was trembling under him and panting for air. The two orgasms he had just given her made her weak and vulnerable to whatever Roman had planned for her body, but as he kept flicking his tongue over her clit, she could feel another orgasm building. She didn't think she could handle another so soon. She pushed at Roman's head, trying to dislodge his sinful mouth from her pussy. Taylor screamed when he sucked on her clit. Her toes curled and she shook hard. Her weak attempts at moving Roman failed. She let out a sob when she felt fingers inside her again. She was so sensitive and everything felt _too _good.

"Daddy.. Daddy, please. Not again. Pl-please f-fuck me, Daddy... I need you inside me."

Roman finally took his mouth off of Taylor, who sighed in relief, and looked up at her. He was a little surprised by her request, but was he gonna deny it? Hell no. As much as he loved gorging on her sweet pussy, his raging hard on was aching for her tight heat. Roman sat back on his heels and pumped his hard cock as he looked down at Taylor. Her face was flushed, her ebony hair was fanned out around her head, framing it like a dark halo, her body twitched and shook lightly, and she was covered in a light sheen of sweat. He looked down in between her thighs and saw how wet her pussy was. He ran a finger between her slick folds and grinned when her legs twitched.

"Mmmm, baby, you're so damn wet. You dirty girl, making a mess. So fucking wet for me." Taylor bit her lip. Roman's dirty talk turned her so much she thought she could cum from listening to him talk. "You want my cock, Kitten? Hmm? You want me to abuse your little hole with my fucking cock? I'll pound that pussy so hard you won't be able to walk for days, baby girl." He said as he roughly yanked her towards him. "But you're not ready for that yet. Don't worry, we'll get there." He lowered himself onto her, betwixt her legs and ground himself against her. He nibbled on her earlobe, making her moan out loud. "But let's see how many times I can make you cum without stopping." He whispered hotly. He grabbed himself and tapped the head of his cock against Taylor's entrance. Her hips involuntarily bucked. Roman rubbed the head against her swollen clit before he slowly began entering her. Taylor groaned as Roman's thickness split her open. She honestly wondered how something so big could fit in somewhere so small. Unknowingly, she moved her hips in small circles, guiding Roman deeper inside of her. When he had a little more than half of his cock inside Taylor, he attached his lips to hers. Roman began thrusting shallowly into Taylor, trying to let her get accustomed to his girth. She was clenched tightly around him. He could feel her pussy clenching and unclenching around him, massaging his dick. It took all of his control to not thrust wildly into her love tunnel and let it suck his orgasm from him. When Taylor began rolling her hips, Roman slightly quickened the pace of his thrusts. His patience was quickly running out and his need to thrust was becoming too great. Taylor's tight, wet channel was gripping him in a way that would drive him insane, if he didn't begin to move like he wanted to. He groaned loudly.

"Baby, I need to move now." He grunted. Taylor nodded and wiggled her hips. Roman pulled out until only the head of his cock was inside of Taylor. Taylor moaned at the loss of his large fuckstick, but it quickly turned into a scream of surprise and pleasure when Roman slammed back into her. Roman relentlessly drilled into Taylor, who thrashed violently under him. He rocked her forward with the force of his thrusts, her breasts bounced with each one.

"Fuck! Fuck! _FUUUCK! Daddy.._" Taylor cried out. She gripped tightly to Roman as he fucked into her. She bit her lip hard to keep from crying out too loudly. She could feel tears pricking the corners of her eyes from Roman's brutal pace. His cock was so big and unrelenting inside of her, she felt him everywhere. His large body looming over her, the scent of sex and Roman's natural musk surrounded her. His dirty words being whispered into her ear. The deep, husky timbre of his voice making her shiver. She was drowning in all things Roman. She didn't think it could get any better than that. Until Roman stopped mid thrust and wrapped his arms around her upper body and squeezed her close to his chest. She could feel his hot breath on her neck. He angled his hips and drove into her, hitting her G Spot dead on. If it was possible to blackout during a moment like that, Taylor's sure she did, because when she came to Roman was still fucking into her remorselessly while pushing on her spot. "Aaahhaaa! Mmmhhhaaa! Fffff! Shit!" Taylor forced out. She couldn't form a coherent thought with the pleasure overriding her system. She tried to cling onto Roman as much as she could inside his hold on her. Roman could feel her arching up against him and trembling something fierce. He could feel her pussy throbbing and quivering as he assaulted the tight hole. He thrust quicker into her, wanting to feel her cum on his cock. Roman bit down on her neck and watched in fascination as her eyelids fluttered shut, her jaw dropped open and she screamed for him. "DUH-DADDY!" She convulsed harshly as he fucked her through her orgasm. Taylor's body stayed tense as Roman continued to thrust. Her body was hot everywhere. She was sweating and short of breath, her last orgasm left her dizzy. She looked at Roman, who looked back at her. He claimed her mouth in a scorching kiss. It was rough and sloppy and absolutely perfect. All tongues and teeth. Next thing they knew, Taylor was screaming into Roman's mouth as an unexpected orgasm ripped through her. Roman sucked on her tongue and moaned as she squeezed his cock. Roman pulled out of her. Roman released her and sat back on his knees. He looked down at the shaking, crying girl and suddenly remembered something he had been meaning to try with her. He grabbed the back of her knees and pushed them up to her ears. He growled in approval. "Mmmm, fuck. My flexible girl." Taylor looked up at him with a look of curiosity and fear. She felt her face heat up with the question she was going to ask.

"Wh-what's this position?" She asked, feeling fully exposed to Roman's greedy gaze. She saw the fire of renewed lust blaze in Roman's eyes. She swallowed hard.

"Well. It's called the Viennese Oyster, but I like to call it Breathe." He said as he grabbed his cock and made to slide back into her. After popping the head past her tight ring, he pressed her knees into the ground on either side of her head.

"Why do you c-call it that?" She squeaked as Roman's cock penetrated her. He suddenly slammed his hips into hers, driving all the air out of her lungs with a noisy whoosh.

"I call it that because you won't be able to, Kitten. Fuck, you feel good. I'm gonna put this cock in your fucking gut." He said, nuzzling her neck. Taylor could do nothing more but let out a strained whimper. Roman began pounding into Taylor, holding her down as he did so. She couldn't move in this position and it was driving her out of her head. The fat head of Roman's dick rammed itself into her spot over and over again. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head as Roman pummeled her pussy. Roman kissed the tears of pleasure away and continued to batter her pelvis. He could feel her close to cumming again. Her pussy was getting tighter and tighter around him. He was getting close to cumming himself. He could feel the familiar flames of pleasure licking and pooling in his belly. His balls were heavy and aching to burst a load in the tight pussy, but he wanted Taylor to bust for him again.

"You gonna cum for me, baby? You gonna cum hard on Daddy's dick, huh?" He whispered hotly in her ear. "I'm so deep, baby. So deep inside your hot, wet pussy." He saw her eyebrows furrow and watched her bite her lip harder. They both trembled with unreleased tension. "Fuck, Tay! You like how I fuck you, baby? Uggh, my little slut! Do you feel me in your chest, baby? You like how deep I am?" Tears streamed down Taylor's face as the pleasure built inside her, as Roman took her higher and higher. She felt like Icarus flying too close too the sun. This would only end with her crashing head first into a pleasure she'd never known could exist.

"_D-duh-daddy...no.._" She mewled. It was a last ditch effort to not lose herself completely in Roman. In the sensations he caused. In the feelings.

"No, baby. Don't tap out now. Cum. Cum for me, right now!" He ground out as his thrust became robotic. Taylor shut her eyes and let go. She came so hard she was unable to utter sound. She came with a broken sob. She quaked and trembled like a leaf in the wind until she passed out. Roman threw his head back in pleasure as Taylor came undone for him. She squeezed so tightly around him it felt like she was gonna take his dick off. Roman pulled out hastily and roared as he shot his fat, creamy load onto the floor. He collapsed on top of her, exhausted. After a few moments, Roman rolled them over so he was laying in his back with Taylor's unconscious body draped on top of him. Roman quivered with the aftershocks of his intense orgasm. He had had the most agonizing, powerful, and all consuming orgasm of his life. The girl laying on top of him ceased to surprise him. He knew he cared deeply for her already, but the feelings she created inside of him ensured he would never let her go. Nothing would stop him from being with her.

...

Elsewhere in the house, Dean Ambrose was moaning loudly as he yanked on his hard cock. A deep blush covered his cheeks as he pleasures himself. That girl. That girl was quickly becoming an unhealthy obsession for him. He saw how she looked when she came and it was beautiful. How her eyes squeezed shut, eyebrows furrowed and her mouth was ajar as she gave in to the wicked pleasure overtaking her body. Her screams. Her moans. Her fucking tears. All of it turned him on immensely. One glimpse of the two undulating bodies on the floor of the garage had him harder than a rock quicker than he would like to admit. He imagined himself rocking in and out of Taylor, making her cry out for him. Kissing those plump pink lips. _Ohh, those lips_. He imagined them around his cock, sucking and nibbling on him. As Dean was reaching his peak, a phone went off near him. He paused briefly and went back to trying to bust a nut. He let the phone ring and relaxed after it had stopped, but not 5 seconds after it stopped, it began again. His fantasy thoroughly ruined, Dean snatched the phone of its base, pressed a button and brought it up to his ear.

"What?" He snarled. There was a long pause on the other end of the line and Dean was becoming even more annoyed. "Hello?!" Then a distinctly female voice rang out through the speaker.

"Who the hell is this?"

**A/N: So yeah here this is. Thanks for hanging in there with me, guys. You fucking rock. Review, pretty please! I'm sorry this was such a shit chapter! **


	11. Chapter 11

**I made no money from this. For entertainment purposes only. Roman Reigns and all other mentioned WWE superstars are the intellectual property of the WWE. This took long enough, huh? **

…

Not that he was keeping count or anything, but it had been two weeks, 4 days, 10 hours, and 27 minutes since Roman was able to touch Taylor in a way that didn't come off as anything other than platonic and innocent, and he was convinced that he was gonna kill someone. Her mother had finally returned from her business trip and there were too many things that had changed for her to come back to the same house. And with Dean suddenly in the picture, there was much explaining to do. Roman flashes back to the day when Dean told them about a phone call he had.

_Roman and Taylor were lying in the tangled sheets of her bed when Dean raced up to the room. At some point, Roman can't pinpoint when, they had made their way up the stairs and into her room for Round 2. When it came to Taylor, Roman felt like an addict, and she was his vice. Her body too responsive, a smell so uniquely her made him dizzy, the love faces she makes mesmerize him, the sounds she makes in the throes of passion are music to his ears, and her tightness gripping him in a way he's never experienced. Roman knew she was gonna be the death of him. He couldn't help the swell of emotion that gathered in him when he peered down and saw her curled into his body. All he could think of was protecting her and loving her like she deserved, but unfortunately, he knew that her mother would be coming back soon and things were going to get difficult. He was snapped from his thoughts when he heard Dean clear his throat from the doorway. Did he not close the door on his way up?_

"_Jesus, Dean!" Roman exclaimed, scrambling for something to cover them with. Roman covered Taylor's body with a sheet and looked up at Dean. He watched as Dean's eyes flickered between Roman and the girl under the sheet. '_Umm, the fuck is he lookin' at?..._', Roman thought. What's more is, despite feeling a little jealousy, he felt curious at the looks Dean was throwing Taylor. He carefully slid from under Taylor and off the bed, grabbed a sheet and wrapped it around his lower half. He walked over to Dean. "What's up, man?"_

_With a final glance at Taylor, Dean said, "Sophia called," he watched as Roman visibly blanched, "After trying to figure out who I was, she told me to tell you that she's flying in tomorrow. She needs you to come and get her from the airport."_

Roman sighed. Yeah, that's when everything flipped upside down for Roman and Taylor. He remembers the conversation he had to have with her some hours later about how things would have to work from then on. It wasn't pleasant to say the least.

_The pair were sitting in the living room when Roman tried to break it down to Taylor. He gazed out of the large double window that dominated the room. The sun was shining and the birds were singing, but to him, it just didn't match the current situation. He told the girl that her mother would be home the next day and that as much as it pained them both, that they would have to go back to acting like they did before, which was barely looking at each other, let alone being intimate._

"_Oh God! Oh god, oh god, oh god!" Taylor panicked. "What have I done? What have _we _done? She's gonna find out! And she's gonna hate me! I-I-I-I can't do this! I don't think I can do this!" Taylor began to hyperventilate. Roman embraced her tightly._

"_Baby! Baby, calm down. I need you to calm down. Shh, please, take a deep breath for me. Please?" Roman cooed. He waited for her breathing to gradually slow before he said anything. "Taylor, look at me." The girl glanced up at him. "I need you to stay calm, okay? I know that a lot of things have drastically changed in the absence of your mom, but baby girl, I still love you and I still wanna be with you. But with your mom coming back, things are gonna be different for awhile. Because she still believes I'm with her, and technically I am…." Roman ran a hand over his face, "God, this is so fucked up… I love you, baby, but I don't know how much longer I will put up with this charade with your mom and I don't know what will happen next, but just know, I won't let you go without a fight. Okay?" Roman looked down at her, mentally pleading for her to understand._

"_Okay…. I-I love you too." She snuggled as close to Roman as physically possible and it still didn't feel close enough. Taylor thought _

_about having to be separated from Roman and it made her heart hurt. He was the kindest, most caring person that has been in her life. She loved Bo, David and Andy, but they were more like brothers. The relationship she had with Roman was deep and intimate and she couldn't fathom having to be without him. She felt a lump of emotion form in her throat._

_Roman heard her sniffling and held her tighter. He hated for her to be in pain, it hurt him too. Trying to assuage her fears and hurt, Roman tilted her head back and kissed her deeply. He was hoping that he could somehow express his feelings about her through the kiss. It was slow and sensual. Their tongues rolling over each other lazily. Roman nibbled on her bottom lip and pulled on it with his teeth making Taylor moan softly. He pulled back and saw her gazing at him with lustful, hooded eyes. Taylor clung to him tightly and rolled her hips against him, gaining a strained groan. Roman jerked when she began kissing his neck, he could feel his breathing pick up._

_"Daddy.." She whispered hotly into his ear. Roman's eyes fluttered shut and he shuddered. A growl rumbled in his strong chest and he flipped them both over on the couch. He took her mouth in a scorching kiss, leaving Taylor breathless. _'God, can this man kiss!'_ She thought. Roman derailed her train of thought when he began tugging at her clothes._

…

Roman felt himself growing hard in his jeans thinking about his last romp in the sheets with his lady love. He had never been with anyone who could get him so riled up, so quickly. She wasn't even around him at the particular point in time, but she still managed to turn him on. She was the only thing that plagued his thoughts. Day and night, he dreamed of her, he breathed her. She was quickly becoming his favorite obsession. The drug he couldn't quit, not that he would ever want to. He wanted to claim her fully, so badly it was killing him. He's yet to cum inside of her tight cunt and paint her walls with his cream. Marking her. Owning her. Oh, but like with all desires came the difficulty of getting them. And in his particular case it was the fact that Taylor was not on birth control and he refused to wear a condom, it would be kind of stupid at this point. There was also her mother having her head up his ass at every point of the day with the nonstop texts and calls, and the whining, and the nagging, and the droning on and on about celebrity news. For God's sake, Roman couldn't give less of a shit about Kim Kardashian's tranny dad...mom...whatever is happening with those fuckers. Roman's phone went off.

_*Look in my eyes! What do you see? The Cult of Personality! I know your anger! I know your-*_

Roman cut his ringtone off and checked his text messages. Surprise, surprise. It was a text... From Sophia... Again! That was like the 8th one, since he'd left an hour ago! This one was asking him who he was with, and just like the 4 other texts just like it, he replied with "Nobody. I'm at the bar by myself." Roman put his phone away and ran a hand over his face. She was just about as annoying as Dean was to him right now. Roman grimaced.

Dean.

His old buddy. The buddy who was gonna get his neck rung if he wasn't careful. The entire two weeks that Sophia had been back and he had been keeping his distance from Taylor, it seemed like Dean was getting all that much closer. It didn't help that out of the two of them, Dean was the one living with the girls. Roman's house was nowhere near finished in its construction, so he didn't have a guest room for Dean to stay in, so being the hospitable Southern Belles they are, Taylor and Sophia offered Dean a place to stay. He gratefully accepted. Roman went over there just about everyday to see Taylor and every time it seemed like she and Dean just got all the more closer. He walked into their backyard one day to find Taylor's face turned a deep shade of crimson, biting her lip and Dean practically in her lap, grinning like the cat who ate the canary. If it weren't for Sophia following right behind him, he would've lost his shit. That incident was about two days ago. So, today, Roman decided that he was gonna have himself a Roman day and try to forget his problems, he drove around the sleepy town of Ruston to find something to do, but there wasn't much. So he parked his truck and found an old arcade and decide to act like a kid again, he went to the Dairy Queen in town square, went to see an old movie at the only theatre in town and now he's ended up here at a little hole in the wall bar that served decent drinks. The place was was pretty much dead. He was the only person there other than the bartender, Macy, some crazy looking fella rocking in his chair going on about stars, and when Roman asked if he was okay, he screamed "Don't call me, Cody!" Roman took that as his cue to return to his seat. There was an old couple huddled around the T.V., and a man he's come to know as the town drunkard, his name was...was um... Damn, he couldn't remember. Roman thought it was Curtis Axeman or Axis or something along those lines. So all in all, pretty dead, that was until 5 guys decked out in leather and chains barged in with a party of about 50 people screaming something about "BVB forever". Roman didn't know what that was all about and he didn't care, that was until he saw a familiar face in the crowd. It was that Andy guy, the one Taylor likes so much. He scowled and turned away from the scene and stared into his drink. He hoped Andy wouldn't recognize him and he could keep to himself.

No such luck.

Andy spotted the big guy he's seen at Taylor's house on several occasions. He's the one she'd been talking to him about. _'No wonder she's been losing her mind about him, he's pretty handsome'_, he thought to himself. Andy wasn't gay, but he wasn't blind either. He could appreciate Roman's good looks. He turned to the crowd of fans and spotted his band mates. He squeezed through the group and found his friend, Jinxx, who was deep in a lip lock with some random groupie.

Andy tapped him on his shoulder and said, "I'll be right back, man... Try not to catch anything from one of these girls." Jinxx gave him a grunt of affirmation and a thumbs up. Andy shook his head and then swaggered over to Roman's side of the bar. He sat down on the stool right next to him. He flagged down the barkeep and asked for a beer. She gave him a cool brewski and then turned away to deal with the hype group of people on the other side. Andy took a swig of his drink and then turned to face Roman with a smile. He gestured to Roman with his beer bottle.

"Don't I know you?"

"No." Roman replied without glancing up.

"Are you sure", he pressed, "because you look awfully familiar."

Roman sighed heavily. "Go away."

"Why? This is a public place and I'm not bothering anyb-..."

"Well, you're bothering me. So either tell me what you want or fuck off." Roman growled, looking the smaller man in the face. Andy put his hands up in a mock surrender fashion and smirked.

"Alright, alright, big man. Be cool. I'm not trying to rile you up. I wanna enjoy a cool one just as much as the next guy. Know what I mean?" Taking another swig of his beer to prove his point. Roman just grunted in reply. "But I do know you."

Roman remained silent.

"You're the new guy in the Sophia's life, right? Yeah, I've seen you around the house, more specifically, in the window, glaring at me like I kicked your puppy... Or stole your favorite piece of candy." He said smirking. Andy's smirk faltered somewhat when Roman looked up to glare at him. He laughed nervously. "Jeez, if looks could kill... Ya know that is a lot scarier up close."

"You got something you wanna say, kid? I don't have the patience for anybody's shit today. So either spit it out or go back over there with your little friends." Roman rumbled.

"Yeah, I do have something to say, don't worry it won't take long." Andy said becoming very serious. "I know about you and Tay, okay?" Roman's snapped up, ready to deny the claim, but Andy beat him to it. "She already told me, man. She tells me everything, so don't try and bullshit me." Roman relaxed somewhat. "What I need you to know is that girl is like a sister to me... Damn that, she is my little sister. I've known her since she was eight. Her mother and she took me in when I ran away from home and was down on my luck. She inspired me to write music and sing and helped mold me into the man I am now. One little girl, with crazy ponytails and missing teeth taught me so much about myself and about life. I saw her struggle, I was there. I witnessed the shortcomings of her parents and their negligence", Andy felt himself choking up, "And I saw her wake up everyday with a smile on her face and a good attitude about her situation. She always told me things always work themselves out and that one day she and I would run away together and live in Hollywood. Me with my band and her as a pro wrestler." Andy smiled, remembering their talks. Waves of nostalgia washing over him as memories of an adorable girl rolling around in the mud when it rained, smiling at him with two of her teeth missing. "I don't give a damn how old or young you are, or what you do, or how much you make, but what I do know, is that you better take care of her." Andy looked up at Roman with a fierceness that he hadn't seen the easy going young man show before. "You better be prepared to lay down everything for her. You better giver her the world, because she deserves it. She has a heart of gold and we are all lucky to be able to breathe the same air as that girl. There is no one like her. She's one in a million." Andy looked down at the table and Roman just watched him, caught up in his speech. "I will always regret leaving her here... With that woman.. And with her "father" lurking about." He spat. Andy looked back up at Roman. "Do you love her?"

Roman looked him square in the eye. "I do. More than I have loved anyone and with everything I have."

Andy examined him, searching for the slightest hint of deception, and thankfully, he found none. Andy smiled softly at him. "Take care of her. Please? She needs for someone to finally be there for her. Someone who will be her rock. I had my chance, but I blew it. The call of fame was strong and my priorities were mixed up then. But she has you now. Do right by her." He patted Roman on the shoulder and walked off, joining his party of mates and fans.

Roman watched him walk off. He looked back down at his drink, thinking about all that Andy told him. The boy was wise beyond his years. And he was right on every count. Taylor was his to have and to hold and he wasn't gonna fuck it up. Not like everyone else! He was gonna show that girl what love really was, what it's supposed to be! With a newfound determination, Roman slammed a twenty down on the counter and made his way out of the bar. He locked eyes with Andy and gave him a nod of acknowledgment. Roman ran to his truck. He hopped in, started her up and began his drive down to Taylor's house. He felt his phone vibrate and slowed down to check it. There was no traffic on the back roads to her house so he had no other drivers to worry about. It was another text from Sophia. It said:

_Why won't you call me?! I dunno where you are, but I'm comin to find you! Then we can hang out together!_

Roman snarled. That woman was becoming more and more of a pain in the ass. He was gonna have to find a way to end their "relationship". Roman pulled up into the driveway and cut the engine. He looked around and saw Sophia's car missing. _'Crazy bitch literally went out to look for me... Wow..' _He took a deep breath and got out of his truck. As he approached the door, he suddenly had a feeling of dread overtake him and settle in the pit of his stomach. Roman unlocked the door and stepped inside. It was quiet. And with Dean around, things were _never_ quiet. _'Maybe Sophia dragged him out with her to find me.' _Roman thought to himself. He grinned, thinking that would be even more perfect.

"Hello? Anyone home?" He called out. He didn't get an answer. He checked the kitchen, the garage, the den, the dining room and the living room. No one was on the bottom floor. Roman looked towards the steps. That feeling of dread curdled in his gut. Roman made his way up the stairs, and about halfway up, he heard moans coming from one of the bedrooms. Roman felt his hackles raise. He tried to calm himself down. Maybe it was just Dean watching porn, right? But deep down, Roman knew those moans and who they belonged to, he just wouldn't admit it to himself. He walked slowly over to Taylor's room, where he could hear the moans and whimpers coming from. He looked at the little passage on the door.

_"He who makes a beast out of himself, gets rid of the pain of being a man."_

_'How wrong"_, Roman thought, _"Because there's about to be a man in a lot of pain, and it isn't gonna be me." _Roman felt his anger rising within him and he felt as though he was going to explode any second. He put his hand on the knob and slowly turned it, opening the door. What he saw made his rapidly beating heart drop into his stomach and he felt the beast in him take over.

Taylor was positioned on her knees, face down, ass up with her wrists tied to the headboard of her bed. She was shaking and moaning wildly as the one and only, Dean Ambrose sucked on her sweet pussy from behind. With one finger stroking in and out of her tight hole.

Yeah.

Roman was gonna kill somebody.


	12. Chapter 12

**I made no money from this. For entertainment purposes only. Roman Reigns and all other mentioned WWE superstars are the intellectual property of the WWE. **

**A/N: So do you guys even like this story? I mean I get people messaging me about updates, but I can't get reviews? I don't even understand how that works. If I could get some honest to God reviews that exceed 3 words I think I might cry of happiness. Especially because of how long this chapter was. Don't I deserve a little love, y'all? Oh and to the mysterious Guest(s) who tell me to update, if you keep demanding shit from me, the only people who see the rest of this story will be people with accounts.**

**WARNING****: SMUT AHEAD - SEX WITH A MINOR/CUNNULINGUS PERFORMED ON AND BY A MINOR/ ALSO M/M SLASH AND BDSM THEMES IN THIS CHAPTER. DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ.**

**...**

****Roman watched them in the doorway with barely restrained fury. He was so ready to strangle the life out of Dean that his strong hands were itching for it. The emotions were running through him so strongly that he felt himself getting dizzy. As hard as he tried, Roman couldn't find any plausible explanation for what he was seeing, other than betrayal. Dean had betrayed him. He stole his girl right out from under him in his brief absences. His best friend was a lying, lowdown piece of shit and he was gonna pay. Dean took advantage of his sweet Taylor, leaving her no options, but to play by his rules. Since he wasn't there 24/7 and her mother was soundly obsessed with him, what else was she to do? Right?

_'Unless... She wanted this..' _Roman shook his head at the thought. Taylor would never cheat on him. Especially not with his best friend. Right? Roman's mind was scrambling for answers. To somehow make sense of this before he reacted, but watching them together, and hearing Taylor moan loudly, pulling against her restraints, wasn't helping. The situation was tearing at his sanity at a frightening rate. Roman was starting to lose it. He could feel his breathing become rapid, almost hyperventilating. His fists clenched and unclenched by his sides. The muscle in his jaw ticked from being clenched so tight, his teeth grinding together. Roman Reigns was a live grenade.

As quietly as possible, Roman pushed the door ajar and stepped his foot inside the room.

**...**

Fuck!

Dean's tongue felt good. It poked and played with her clit, sending tingling pleasure all throughout her body. Taylor moaned particularly loud when Dean's finger brushed her G Spot. It felt so good. Taylor couldn't stop herself from crying out. Being tied up and at the mercy of a sexual beast was one of the most thrilling and pleasuring experiences of her young life, not counting Roman of course. Damn. Roman. She couldn't help but feel guilty for what she was doing with Dean... Again.

But what was she gonna do now? She got in trouble with Dean and was paying a debt. But the debt kept piling up and now she was stuck. Stuck being a slave to Dean Ambrose. Or at least that's what she told herself. She loved Roman, she did, with all her heart, but Dean Ambrose made her feel things. She tried resisting him and his charms but failed miserably. If Roman ever found out he was gonna hate her, she just knew it. Oh, God, what was she turning into?

Dean prodded at her sensitive insides, drawing her closer to orgasm. His thick erection strained against his zipper. He couldn't get enough of her pussy. She was so deliciously tight and she got so wet.

"Mmm, you taste so good, baby." Dean growled. She moaned in response. Dean plunged his fingers in deeper. "You look so damn sexy tied up, little one. Defenseless and at my mercy." He kissed one of her ass cheeks and then smacked it.

"Aah, Dean!" She moaned. Dean smacked her again. "I-I mean, Sir!" Roman bristled even more.

"Good girl." Dean said, running his hand over the abused cheek while slowly circling over her clit.

Taylor twisted in her bonds aching to cum. Her hips rolled against Dean's fingers, desperately trying fuck herself on them. His slow teasing was driving her crazy. She lifted her head from the pillow and turned to look over her shoulder. It was then she saw a furious Roman Reigns staring at her with cold hard eyes.

"... Daddy.." She gasped.

Dean finally came up from his position and looked at Taylor, eyes questioning. In his peripheral vision he saw his oldest friend standing in the doorway. He swallowed hard.

"Oh shit."

Dean froze, too frightened to move. Roman had a look in his eye that he hadn't seen very often in his long friendship with the bigger man. It took a lot to get Roman Reigns angry. You'd have to do something absolutely despicable and unforgivable. One would have to be brave enough and brain dead to cross that line. God, he was so screwed. He removed his fingers from the girl in front of him and watched Roman. He was waiting for the explosion to come. He barely noticed Taylor scramble closer to the headboard and try to draw her knees up the her chest as much as her restraints would allow.

Roman fully entered the room. He walked over to the pair on the bed, his hard stare flicking between the two of them. Taylor sat naked and curled into herself. She had her head lowered, refusing to look at him. Dean sat very still on the foot of the bed watching his every move. He could smell the fear coming off of the both of them. It gave him a perverse pleasure. When he reached the bed he stopped and stared at the two. How does one handle this situation? He was having more than a few ideas but murdering Dean would only give him more problems. Ugh, stupid shitty legal system. Taking a deep breath, Roman spoke.

"So... Which one of you wants to go first? Huh? Because I'm about ready to say 'Screw it' and strangle you both." He growled.

"Ro-."

"Shut _the fuck up, Dean_. I don't even wanna hear you speak. I don't wanna hear one thing out of your filthy, lying mouth!" Roman hissed.

"B-but I-.." Dean's head snapped to the side and Taylor gasped loudly. Roman had backhanded Dean before he could continue. Dean shot up to his feet, getting in Roman's face, breathing heavily. The two men stared each other down, waiting for the other to back down. Roman snarled at Dean. Dean looked at Roman for a couple moments before bowing his head submissively. Sitting down, he rubbed his bruising cheek.

Roman pointed his finger at Dean. "Don't speak until I give you permission. Shut up." Dean rolled his eyes but nodded in obedience. Roman stared at him for a few more moments before he turned his attention to Taylor. "I don't even know what to say to you. I need you to tell me how this", He gestured between her and Dean, "even happened."

Taylor felt tears burning in her eyes. Emotion was causing her throat to tighten. She could feel herself trembling under Roman's stare. She was so disgusted with herself. Roman had been so good to her, better than anyone else in her life and she'd repaid him by letting this situation with Dean get completely out of hand. Roman was watching her, waiting for an answer. She could only shake her head at him.

Roman sneered. "That's not good enough!" He snapped. Hot tears ran down her face and Roman almost caved and comforted her but he needed answers so he steeled himself and waited. Taylor hiccupped and sniffled, her frustration and fear flowing from her. She finally looked up at Roman with tears shining in her eyes.

"I-I was a bad girl, Daddy..." She choked out. She looked away quickly and sobbed quietly into her arm. Roman looked at her confused.

"What does that mean?" He asked. When she didn't answer Roman snapped. "What the fucking hell does that mean?!" He exclaimed. Taylor still didn't answer him. Suddenly, Roman punched a hole into the wall causing both Dean and Taylor to jump. "Answer me goddamit!"

"R-Roman, just let me-", Dean put his hands up defensively when Roman swung around and glowered at him, "...please, just let me speak. This... Is my fault, okay? Don't be mad at her. Let me say my piece, please?" Roman gave him a half nod, signaling for him to speak.

Dean swallowed his nerves and began. "I just couldn't help myself, Rome. I know that's no excuse for what I did, but ever since I got here, I felt something for Taylor, okay? I just didn't know what to do with it. She was yours and I could tell that she was as into you as you were into her, so I knew I had no chance. But that didn't stop how I felt. And there were times where we would have these moments and I thought she felt something for me too. I really really wanted her, man and you weren't here. So a couple weeks ago, something happened and I saw it as my opportunity to move in..on..her..." Dean could feel two sets of eyes on him as recalled the events leading up to today. This was Taylor's first time hearing all this from Dean. She couldn't help that little twinge of joy she felt when Dean said he felt something for her. Roman's patience was running on fumes.

"What happened, Ambrose?"

**...**

_Taylor was driving down Main Street in her mom's old Ford pickup. She was on her way home from watching David and Bo's football practice. Ever since the hunting trip incident she'd gone AWOL on her friends and so she was trying to correct that. She wanted to show them that she was still there for them when they needed her. _

_As she was turning down Main St., Taylor heard sirens going off and red and blue lights flashing in her rear view mirror. She groaned internally as she pulled over. She'd been driving around this town for a couple years and has never had trouble before. Hopefully, it was one of the sheriffs that had known her as a kid. As far as she knew they all liked her. She waited patiently as the officer got out of his cruiser and made his way to her door. She began panicking when she didn't recognize the man. He wasn't a very big man, quite the opposite. The officer knocked on her window, which she promptly rolled down. _

_"He-hello officer." She said sweetly. He didn't return the sentiment._

_"Miss, do you know why I pulled you over?" 'Well no wonder I don't know him. That's a Texan accent...', Taylor thought to herself, "... The fuck's going on all with these people coming into town?!'_

_"No officer. I can't say that I do."_

_"Your tail light is busted. Did you know that?"_

_Taylor fidgeted. "Yes sir. That's why I don't drive at night. I just...don't have...enough money to get it fixed. Sorry...", She glanced at his name tag, " Sorry Officer Noble." Taylor hoped he would just let her off with a warning._

_"License and registration, please."_

_"Uh..."_

_"There a problem, miss?"_

_"I, uh, don't have my license yet... This is my mother's truck, sir..." Officer Shorty gave her a long look before motioning to the street. _

_"Step out of the vehicle, miss. You're gonna have to come down to the station with me." Taylor gaped at him, eyes pleading but she got out of the car and he led her to the back of his cruiser. She sat in silence as he stood outside and reported back to the station. She was so scared. Her mother was gonna have her ass if she found out. Officer Shortstack got into the driver's seat and drove them back to the station. Upon arrival, Taylor had several confused looks thrown her way by officers she'd known since childhood. Officer Noble sat her down on one of the chairs and told her to stay put. After a few minutes, a man she'd known her entire life made his way over to her wearing his usual dimpled smile. _

_"Soooo.. What happened, girlie?" Sheriff Cena asked. She smiled back at him._

_"Officer Hobbit caught me driving down Main Street with a busted tail light and found out that I don't have a license." Cena laughed at her. She pouted. "'S not funny, Johnny!" He only laughed harder._

_"You being so cute makes it funnier." He ruffled her hair with his baseball mitt of a hand. "And what have I told you about ridin' around without a license?" His laughter rang out through the room when she rolled her eyes again. "You know any one of us would've let you on home but Noble is new. And to be honest, he isn't exactly a favorite around here. But he's already impounded the truck, so you're gonna need to call your mom..."_

_"No!" John looked at her skeptically. "I mean no she's busy right now."_

_"So who's gonna come and get you and the truck?" John inquired. And that was the million dollar question. She couldn't call her mom, because she would have her ass. She didn't wanna call Roman, because she was afraid of what he'll say or might do. He might even punish her. She shuddered. There was only one person left to call._

**...**

_"So, uh, how is your mom, T?" John asked, his face flushing a little._

_"She's doing alright, I guess. I haven't really spent that much time with her lately."_

_"She, uh, still with that guy?" Taylor giggled at John's try at indifference. She'd always had a hunch that the good officer had the hots for her mom. If there was anyone she wanted her mother to end up with it was Sheriff John Cena. He was built, funny, smart, chivalrous and cared deeply for both of them. But her mom was too blind to see that._

_"Yeah she is, but it isn't gonna last." She saw John try to suppress a grin but failing._

_"Taylor!" A gravelly voice called. Taylor and Sheriff Cena turned to the source of the voice and saw Dean Ambrose looking ruffled and annoyed near the entrance. Taylor stood and waved down Dean. He saw her and swiftly made his way over to her. When he reached her he looked her over making sure she was okay. "What happened?"_

_"I got pulled over for driving without a license."_

_Dean groaned. "Jesus kid! You had me worried. Why were you driving without a license?" Taylor looked at the floor, a small bashful smile on her face._

_"I've always kinda done that... Sorry..."_

_Sheriff Cena decided to step in. "Um, Mr..."_

_"Ambrose."_

_"Mr. Ambrose. The truck she was driving has been impounded and someone has to pay for it." Dean sighed. He looked over at Taylor and smacked her upside the head._

_"Hey! What was that for?!"_

_"Making me run, literally run, all the way down here for this! I thought you got hurt or something!" Taylor rubbed the back of her head ruefully._

_"I said sorry..." Dean gave her a blank look before turning his attention to Sheriff Cena, who was trying his hardest to not laugh. _

_"So about this truck?"_

**...**

_"$350!" Dean shouted. They were driving back to the house in the truck he just paid for. "I just spent $300 on getting this piece of junk out of an auto yard that I could've walked into to get this thing and $50 to bail you out!" Taylor slumped in her seat, sulking. She had apologized to Dean several times but he wasn't hearing it. "Why don't you call your mom and tell her you're okay."_

_"No!" Taylor panicked. She hadn't called her mom to begin with. They pulled into the driveway of her home and Dean cut the engine._

_"Why not? She's gonna wanna know that you're okay, right? I mean you did tell her..." Taylor blushed. Dean looked at her and then his eyes widened in understanding. He smirked. "Ohhh, so you haven't told her." She shook her head. "Well, I know you told Roman, right? I'm sure he wants to know that..." Her blush deepened. He gave her a roguish grin. "Hmmm... So your Daddy doesn't know either, huh?" Taylor bit her lip and Dean groaned. "So I had to bail you out, pay for the truck _and _you want me to keep your little secret? I dunno..."_

_"Please, Dean? Please? Don't tell them! My mom will jump all the way down my throat! Please don't! I'll get in so much trouble!" She begged. She would be in so much trouble if her mom found out that she'd been arrested. "I'll do anything you want! Please? I'll rub your back, I'll cook for you, I'll wash your car, or you could sleep in my bed and I'll sleep on the couch! Just please don't tell!"_

_Dean looked at her thoughtfully. He had a few ideas of how she could repay him. On her knees sucking him off is one way and tasting her in turn is another. Maybe she'd let him tie her up and spank her sexy round ass. Dean felt himself getting hard in his shorts. "I know how you can work off that money you owe me, little one."_

_"How? Just tell me what I've got to do." _

_"Give me your panties."_

_Taylor went still. Had he said what she thought he'd said? "W-what?"_

_"I want your panties. The ones you have on right now."_

_"I-I, but you, I..can't..."_

_"You said you'd do anything for me to keep your little secret. You owe me", he growled, "And you're gonna work off that $350 I just spent on you. Panties." He held his hand out, waiting._

_Taylor knew she had no choice. She was gonna have to do what Dean asked. She bit her lip and looked away as she tugged at her shorts. Dean watched greedily drinking in every inch of pretty skin exposed. After pulling her shorts off, Taylor reached for her boy short underwear. She glanced back at Dean, who was waiting and staring unashamedly. "Please, Dean... Is th-there something else I can do?"_

_Dean palmed his erection through his shorts. "Don't worry, baby. There'll be plenty more for you to do."_

_ Taylor's face turned pink as she handed her panties over to the blond man. Dean gripped the girl's panties in his fist and brought them to his nose. Taylor's jaw dropped in shock. Dean inhaled deeply, his eyes fluttering shut. He let out a shaky growl and shuddered. Dean freed himself from his board shorts. His weeping cock slapped against his t shirt covered belly._

_"Mmm, baby, you smell delicious." Dean smirked wolfishly when Taylor's blush deepened. "Come here, little one." He said, crooking a finger at her. Taylor reached for her shorts, but Dean stopped her. "No. No shorts. I want you in my lap." Hesitantly, Taylor crawled over to Dean. When she got close enough Dean pulled her onto his lap. Taylor gasped loudly when she felt her sensitive mound brush his turgid fuckstick. She tried to move away but Dean held her firmly by her hips and seated her on his lap, his cock twitching and rubbing against her growing wetness. "Oh God, you feel good." Before Taylor could respond, Dean snaked a hand up her back and gripped the back of her neck. He then forced her head down to meet his lips, kissing her hard. A protesting moan dying in her throat. Dean nibbled at her bottom lip and pulled on it with his teeth, biting down making Taylor gasp. Dean groaned in response. Holding her hip tightly with his other hand, Dean began rutting against her. He could feel how wet she was getting. Her juices were sliding down his shaft, mixing with the precum leaking from his dick and pooling on the driver' seat. She gripped his biceps tightly. Taylor moaned into Dean's mouth wantonly. His shaft was stroking against her labia and clit, making her weak with pleasure. _

_"Oh, Dean!" She moaned after tearing away from Dean's demanding kiss. She moaned louder when Dean smacked her soundly on the ass. His eyes lit up._

_"Mmm, baby, do you like that? You like me spanking your tight little ass?" She nodded her head. She tentatively began rolling her hips against Dean trying to match his movements._

_"Aah shit, Taylor. That's it baby. Grind down on that cock. That's it baby." He moaned. Dean threw his head back against the headrest, bucking faster against Taylor. He was gonna cum hard all over her pussy and ass. But he wanted her to let go first. He kissed down her neck and lavished her with his tongue, suckling her shoulder. Taylor moaned louder and rocked against Dean faster and faster. She could feel her orgasm quickly approaching. Her stomach was contracting tightly and that uncoiling sensation was growing inside of her. She was so close._

_"Oh, oh, oh my-! Fucking hell! Uhn! Unggg fuck! Dean! Dean! Dean! Dean! AAHFFFFUCK DEAN!" She screamed as she came. Her body tensed and shook above Dean as she rode her orgasm out. Dean thrust faster, his movements becoming robotic and stiff. His jaw went slack and his eyes hooded as he watched Taylor cum. _

_"Fuck!" He barked. "So fucking beautiful baby! Look so sexy when you cum... Gonna give you my cream baby... Oh shit! Oh shit! Taylor, shit!" He yelled, cumming on her pussy and ass cheeks. He clutched the girl tightly against his body rocking his pelvis against hers, milking his orgasm and mixing their juices. He reached a hand down and gathered a dollop of their combined fluids and brought it up to Taylor's mouth. "Suck." He demanded. She opened her mouth and sucked his fingers into her hot cavern. Hollowing her cheeks out she sucked and twirled her tongue around his fingers, tasting herself and Dean on them. Dean plunged his fingers in and out of her mouth and groaned at her suction. "So dirty. So beautiful and filthy." He said before kissing her again._

**...**

This was the beginning of many different encounters with Dean that Taylor had. Whenever her mother was gone or had her back turned and when Roman was gone, Dean pounced on her. The few times she refused or disagreed, Dean would hang her run in with the law over her head, forcing her into compliance. He began giving her "lessons" whenever he saw fit. Lessons in obedience and stances and how to address him. Taylor didn't know what any of it meant especially when he began restraining her. She overheard Dean mumbling to himself that he was in disbelief that Roman hadn't collared her or something like that. She also didn't know what that meant, but she chose to ignore it. This all led up to the situation all three find themselves in now.

After recalling the beginning of his tryst with Taylor, Dean sat quietly. The room fell deathly silent. When Dean gained the courage to look up the next thing he saw was a blur of ebony before he felt himself hit the floor hard and Roman raining punches down on him. Being caught off guard, he was unable to put up much of a fight but tried to block his face from Roman's attack. It didn't work. The last thing he saw was a large fist and Roman's snarling face. The last thing he heard was Taylor's shrieks.

And then darkness... Sweet oblivion...

**...**

When Dean came to he felt a dull throbbing in his head. It felt like he had kissed a freight train. His head was foggy and felt heavy. He slowly became aware of his surroundings. He saw wrestling posters on the wall and comic books on the floor so he knew he was in Taylor's room. The next thing he heard were the pained moans and cries of the girl. Dean looked towards the bed and saw Taylor bent over it with her hands tied behind her back. She was still naked. Dean noticed long red welts rising up on the skin of her ass and thighs, even some on her lower back. Dean continued to look around the room until he came upon Roman, the man who knocked him out and the man currently inflicting pain on the short girl. He saw Roman's fist tightly gripping a belt. He also noticed Roman was shirtless, revealing his wide, meaty shoulders and his broad chest, his defined abdomen that lead into a sexy "V Line". He forced himself to look away from the man's tummy and look in his eyes. He gulped when he saw Roman smirking darkly at him.

"My, my. Look who decided to wake up. Dean decided to join us, kitten." Roman purred. Taylor turned her head to look directly at Dean. He saw her flushed face was wet with tears from her lashings. Dean went to stand and go over to her only to just now realize that he was strapped to a chair and that... He was also naked. His arms were tied behind the back of his chair and each of his legs were tied to each leg of the chair respectively. He heard the crack of a belt colliding onto skin and then Taylor's cry. Despite crying out, Dean saw her arch her back towards Roman in a silent plea for more. She jerked forward when Roman brought his hand down on her ass and squeezed.

"Uhhh! Oh, Daddy!"

"Mmm, yes, my little pain slut. Tell Dean how much you love your spankings."

"I love my spankings, Dean. Th-they make me feel so good. Thank, thank you, Daddy." She whimpered.

"You're so very welcome." Roman slid his hand down toward her exposed, wet pussy. He slipped the tip of his finger in between her soft petals, massaging her walls. "Ohhh", she moaned, "Please Daddy, please?!"

"Please what, baby girl?" He cooed, teasing her entrance.

"Oh God! Daddy I need you so bad!" She gasped. Roman's torturous movements were making her dizzy with pleasure. She wanted Roman so bad she was gagging for it. Her hips shifted restlessly on the bed, trying to gain any kind of friction. But Roman seemed intent on leaving her hanging. She just wanted-... "Fuck!" She screamed. Roman slapped her pussy with his large hand, rubbing her clit with the heel of his hand. The little bit of contact made her knees buckle. It was all cut too short when Roman moved his hand away. Taylor whined in protest. Roman squatted down and licked one of the welts littering Taylor's skin. She jolted and hissed at the sudden burning sensation. She yelped when Roman bit into one of the welts. He peppered kisses all over her ass cheeks and he pressed a single kiss to her lower lips, and languidly let his tongue lick the seam of her pussy lips before backing away completely. Taylor's legs shook and she keened loudly, wanting Roman back where she needed him. The large Samoan leaned over her body and ghosted his lips on her back and neck, his breath heating her skin. His lips brushed her ear and her eyes rolled back.

"Bad girls don't get to cum, baby." He rasped. Taylor bit her lip to stifle a sob of want. She was so desperate for his touch. He was killing her.

Roman stood straight and walked across the room, turning his attention to Dean. The blond man felt his breathing pick up as the Samoan approached him. It was obvious Roman was in the mood for punishment. And by the looks of things it was his turn. _'Well this brings back some memories.' _Dean thought.

"Tell me Dean. Was she good?" Roman asked, circling the chair he was strapped to. He looked like a predator toying with its wounded prey. Roman oozed dominance. When Dean didn't answer quickly enough, Roman smacked his thigh with the belt. Dean gave a startled shout. "Answer me, boy."

"Let me go, Roman!" Dean groaned in pain when Roman smacked his other thigh with the belt.

"You are in no position to demand a damn thing from me! Answer my question, Dean! Tell me how she good she was." Dean remained silent. Roman brought the belt down on Dean's thighs in rapid succession, making the smaller man squirm in his seat. Dean tried to stifle any noises that threatened to escape him. He could feel himself growing hard from the abuse and he knew that Roman knew that. Roman saw Dean's cock twitching and chuckled darkly. He landed a strike on Dean's inner thigh close to his cock before he stopped. Dean bit back a moan and jerked, a fine sheen of sweat broke out on his body. This was gonna be long day.

"So, Dean. Have you been enjoying trying to dominate my little kitten, huh? Does it make you feel good to be the dominating figure for once? Or do you miss it? Ya know. Being a submissive." Dean felt his face get hot from embarrassment. He met Roman's eyes and tried to return his glare, but eventually lowered his gaze submissively, fueling Roman's argument.

"D-Daddy... What does that mean?" Taylor whispered meekly.

Roman bent down and whispered sensually into Dean's ear, flicking his earlobe with his tongue, making him shudder, "Should you tell her or should I? Hmm?" Dean shook his head. "Guess I'll tell her then." Roman crooked a finger at Taylor, signaling for her to go to him. "Come here, baby girl. I want you on your knees in front of Dean." Taylor slid off the bed and walked on her knees to the two men. She sat back on her haunches when she reached Dean, she saw his hard cock twitch against his belly. Roman tenderly pet her hair, bringing her attention back to him. "Baby, you know how in our relationship I'm in charge and you do what Daddy says?" Taylor nodded. "Well, Dean used to be what you are to me now." Taylor nodded in understanding. She didn't know why but thinking about Roman and Dean together like she was with them was really sexy. "And now that Dean has decided to interfere in my sex life, I feel as though he needs to relearn his place. And it's not being the little Dom he thinks he is, but my bitch." Roman grasped Dean's chin and kissed him hard. Biting his lips and forcing his tongue into Dean's mouth. Their tongues rolled over each other, fighting for dominance. Dean could feel his brain short circuiting. It had been so long since Roman had kissed him, touched him and it was intoxicating. He moaned desperately into the bigger man's mouth and pulled at his ties, wanting to touch Roman. The large Samoan sucked on Dean's tongue and reached for his leaking cock. Dean mewled noisily when Roman began to stroke his aching prick, his eyes rolling back. His hips undulated in his seat and his back arched. Taylor moaned watching them. Roman cracked an eye open and winked at her. Blood was roaring in Dean's ears and he was overwhelmed with feelings of desire and desperation. He whined when Roman pulled away from his mouth and released his cock. He gently cupped Dean's cheek and rubbed his thumb over his kiss swollen lips. "Have you missed me, baby boy?"

"Y-yes, Sir." Dean licked at Roman's thumb, sucking it into his mouth.

Roman smiled fondly at him. "Kitten, I want you to suck Dean's cock, baby. Show him how much you want him. Make him feel good."

"Yes, Daddy." Taylor took Dean's cock into her mouth and began to suck on the head. She took him a couple inches deeper and tried to swirl her tongue around the organ. Dean groaned shakily, his thighs trembling.

"For a beginner, her mouth is heavenly isn't it?" Dean nodded in agreement, unable to form words. Roman unbuckled his pants and freed his thick, throbbing dick, breathing a sigh of relief. He rubbed his drooling cock watching the two submissives. He felt like the luckiest man in the world. He saw Dean watching him play with himself. "You want this, baby boy? You miss my cock in your mouth baby? In your ass?"

"Yes. Please let me suck your cock, ohhh shit." Dean begged. He was trying to buck into Taylor's hot mouth but his restraints had no give. His breath hitched when Taylor gagged herself on him.

"You know what I wanna hear, Dean. Say the magic words and you can have my cock." Dean blushed hard and bit down on his lip.

"Please Roman! Just give it to me please!" Dean begged, breathing heavily. He could feel himself getting close. He felt as though he would burst. Roman reached down and fisted Taylor's hair, pulling her off Dean's cock, causing him to whine. Her lips were red and swollen and Roman couldn't resist tasting them. He crushed his lips to hers, delighting in her whimpers. He snaked his fingers down to her dripping mound and played with her pearl. He dipped a finger in between her folds and forced it deeper inside of her. He thrusted it slowly in and out drawing moans from her throat. She rolled her hips steadily wanting desperately for Roman to make her cum. Roman smiled against her lips and kissed her two more times before pulling back. She could've sworn she was gonna die of frustration.

"No, kitten. Not yet. I want you to take Dean's balls into your mouth. Suck on them until I say, baby." Taylor took one into her mouth and sucked harshly on it, swirling her tongue around it. She gave the same treatment to the other and continued while Dean squirmed in his seat. Roman grabbed himself at the base of his dick and slapped Dean's mouth with it. He rubbed the head on Dean's cheeks and on the seam of his lips. "Come on, baby boy. Tell me what I wanna hear." Dean huffed and gave up.

"Please let me suck your cock... Please... Daddy." Dean blushed so prettily and asked so nicely that there was no way Roman could deny him. Roman thrust forward into Dean's mouth and groaned loudly. Dean moaned happily around Roman's cock and bobbed his head hungrily, taking him deeper until the head hit the back of his throat. Roman gripped the back of his skull and thrust rapidly into the blond man's mouth. "Take Dean back into your mouth, kitten!" Taylor obediently did so, sucking Dean down as far as she could. "Oh baby! It's been so long since I've been in this pretty mouth. Aah, shit! Fuck. Fuck. Fuck yessss." Roman grunted with each instroke of his cock. He watched how Dean hollowed out his red cheeks and how his pink lips stretched obscenely around his cock. He reached a hand down and gripped Dean's throat lightly. He could feel his cock bulging in his gullet. Roman removed himself from Dean's mouth, his breathing ragged. "I can't wait anymore." He husked. Roman went behind Taylor and yanked her bottom half off the floor. "Keep sucking, kitten. I want you to make baby boy cum. Can you do that?"

She pulled off him momentarily, a string of spit stretching from her lip to Dean's cock head. "Yes, Daddy." She immediately reattached herself to Dean and swallowed him down vigorously. Roman stroked himself a couple of times before pushing into Taylor's sopping wet entrance. Her body tensed as Roman sunk into her and she moaned around the cock in her mouth, Dean moaned in response. Roman pulled Taylor's hips back so she could meet his. Taylor moaned loudly and breathed heavily through her nose as Roman bottomed out. She could feel tears stinging the corner of her eyes from the pleasure/pain of Roman's large cock piercing her tight pussy. Dean watched with lustful hooded eyes, he could feel his orgasm approaching quickly. Fire was pooling low in his abdomen, the waves of pleasure assaulting his senses. Roman knowing the signs for Dean watched him intently as he pulled out of Taylor and thrust back in. The two men locked gazes, thrusting into the opposite ends of the small girl. Roman winked at Dean and blew him a kiss. _'Sexy bastard.'_ Dean thought.

Roman thrust faster and harder into Taylor, reveling in her muffled cries. He had been on edge the entire ordeal and knew he wasn't gonna last long. He wanted his two pets to explode before he did. He shifted his hips and and aimed for Taylor's G Spot and made her scream for him. He reached his hand around and circled over her clit, flicking the pleasure nub with his fingers. He felt her thighs shaking from the strain of trying to hold herself up and not crumbling under the onslaught of sensations Roman was causing. She was gonna cum and he knew it. Dean moaned particularly loud and Roman knew it was the beginning of the end. It was building in all of them. Roman slammed Taylor from behind feeling his orgasm taking hold of him.

"Oh fuck Taylor! That's it baby! Suck me harder! Yeah, yes! Yes! R-Rome, please? May I cum?" Dean begged.

"Ask me real pretty, Dean." Roman rasped.

Dean moaned louder. "P-please Daddy? Please! Oh please I need to cum so bad!"

"Cum for me Dean. Cum down her throat, I want to see it dripping from her lips." Dean clenched his eyes shut and let his orgasm take him. His body tensed and his jaw went slack as he let go, splintering into millions of little pieces. Dean howled as he squirted his spunk into Taylor's mouth. Taylor kept sucking him, milking him dry, his cock pulsing in her mouth. Dean shuddered hard in his chair. Roman raked his nails in Taylor's hair up from her nape and fisted her hair, pulling her off Dean's cock and making her arch her back. She screamed loudly, tears streaming down her face as Roman fucked her hard. His cock hitting her G Spot dead on with every thrust, drawing her closer to orgasm. He was tweaking her clit with every stroke.

"Oh Daddy! Daddy! I'm g-gonna..! Ohhh my- Can I cum Daddy please?!" She sobbed.

"Yes, kitten! Cum on Daddy's cock right now! I wanna feel you clenching around me baby! Milk me baby." He growled. Taylor's body stilled and then shook as her orgasm was ripped out of her. Her vision went white as she came, moaning incoherently. Roman fucked into her a few more times before he let go. He pulled out quickly and roared his orgasm, his cum shooting onto the floor and her pussy. After a few moments of catching his breath, Roman moved to untie Taylor and Dean and rubbed the circulation back into their arms and legs, murmuring words of endearment and sweet nothings into their ears. He sat them on the bed before running to the bathroom to run them all a shower. When he returned to the room, Dean and Taylor were kissing softly and running hands over each other. The kiss was unhurried and reassuring. Roman cleared his throat and they jumped away from each other.

"Calm down. I guess we're gonna have to sit down and talk about this soon, but I don't want to do it now. But I think I... I think I like what this", he gestured to all three of them, " is. Whatever it is. I'm okay with this if you guys are." The pair looked at each other and smiled and then they walked over to Roman and each of them kissed him sensually. The three eventually made it to the shower and washed each other. They stood under the sprays lathering each other and kissing softly. Roman told Taylor that he was ending it with her mother and that he was sorry that it was gonna hurt her but she and Dean were his only priorities. He said he was taking his stuff and Dean out of the house with him and going back to his home which was ten minutes away. He told her when she turned 17 that he would let her move in with them. He'd been doing his research and in the state of Louisiana, the age of consent was 17 and she was graduating high school at 17 as well, so it worked out.

After their shower, they'd all dressed and gathered Roman and Dean's things and put them in Ro's truck. When they were done Roman and Dean hugged Taylor tightly, they were soon departing. It was then they heard the slam of a car door. Taylor's mom was back.

Roman sighed. "Taylor I don't want you to think we're leaving you because that's not the case, baby. You can come and see us whenever you want. We can go out or chill at my house. And you can text or call us whenever. Okay, baby?" She nodded but a few tears still escaped her. She held onto Roman and Dean tighter. "I love you, baby girl."

"I do too." Dean added.

"I love y'all too."

They released each other and walked towards the door. Before Roman could reach for the knob, Taylor's mom opened and barged in with a scowl on her face.

"Where have you been Roman?! I have been looking everywhere for you!" She raged, jabbing a finger into his chest.

"I came here shortly after you texted me when I was at the bar." He responded calmly.

"Oh." She plastered a smile on her face. "Well now that you're here, you can be with me, baby." She purred. Roman cringed. Dean brushed past them with his bags muttering something about crazy bipolar bitches.

"I'll be in the truck, Ro!" He yelled over his shoulder. Sophia looked around confused, it was then she noticed Roman was carrying bags and so was Dean when he walked out. She spun around to look at him, aghast.

"Roman what's going on? Is Dean leaving? Why do you have your bags?"

Roman looked her squarely in the eye. He wanted there to be no confusion with what he had to say. "This isn't working out, Sophia. I'm breaking up with you. I'm taking Dean back with me to my house. I thought it'd be better for him to be there after I told you."

Sophia was shocked into silence. Well only for a moment, because then she blew up.

"B-breaking up?! What do you mean you're breaking up with me?! How could you?! Y-you can't get no better than this, honey! Are you serious?! Screw you, Roman!" She screeched. The next thing she did shocked them all. She slapped him. Roman breathed through his nose and tried to remain calm. He picked his bags up and pushed past her, heading for his truck. Sophia tried to grab his arm and pull him back, apologizing frantically.

"No! No, Roman! I'm so sorry! Please don't leave me!" She begged but Roman wasn't listening. He broke free from her and loaded his truck before getting in the driver's seat. All the while, Sophia had resorted back to cursing Roman out.

Taylor watched from the foyer. She was trying to feel bad for her mom, but she couldn't find it within herself. She felt her phone vibrate in her pocket and took it out. She saw two texts: one from Roman and the other from Dean. Roman's text read:

_See ya later, Honey Bunch. I love you. _

_XoXo_

A small smile graced her face.

Dean's read:

_Is your mom the second coming of Mike Tyson or something? Holy fuck! She slapped the taste out of his mouth. That was funny as shit! XD_

Taylor stifled her laughter as her cursing mother yelled one last expletive at Roman's receding vehicle. She stomped past her and went up the stairs without a word... After grabbing her favorite bottle of whiskey. Taylor heard her slam the door to her bedroom.

"Night, Iron Mike." She said out loud before dissolving into a fit of giggles.

**...**

**A/N: Soooo... How many of y'all predicted this happening? I'm dying laughing at this chapter right now by the way. Review for me! I really need feedback on this chapter!**


	13. Chapter 13

**I made no money from this. For entertainment purposes only. Roman Reigns and all other mentioned WWE superstars are the intellectual property of the WWE. **

**WARNING: SLIGHT M/M SLASH**

**...**

"Bye, mom! I'll catch you later!" Taylor yelled from the front door. Her mother came rushing down the steps to catch her.

"Wait! Wait, baby! Wh-where are you goin'? I thought we were gonna kick it here today?"

Taylor rolled her eyes internally. Oh, so this was an up day for her bipolar mother.

"Yeaahh, but I made plans with Bo and David a week ago to chill today. We just wanna enjoy the last few months we've got together, ya know? This is our last year of high school and we're all goin' to different places. I just wanna be around my best friends is all."

Her mother gave her a dirty look before turning her back on Taylor and walking to the kitchen, "Fine! Whatever! Just leave me here! Go and hang out with your little buddies! I mean it's not like I birthed you or anything…"

_Thanks… I think… _Taylor thought to herself.

She reached the liquor cabinet and opened it, to grab her moonshine. "Or raised you…"

_Barely..._

"And gave you my everything!" She screeched, slamming the cabinet door.

_Hardly…_

If there was one talent her mother had, other than attracting B.S. into their lives, was guilt tripping. And damn, if she didn't lay it on thick. Only when she wanted something out of her daughter did she pull this shit. And it was now Taylor's cue to figure out what it was, if the way her mother was staring her down was anything to go by. But not this time. Taylor wasn't some defenseless, impressionable baby anymore and she wasn't putting up with it any longer. If this was a year ago, she would've crumbled easily and stayed home with her mother and ended up doing nothing as usual. But after meeting Roman Reigns and Dean Ambrose, her confidence was up, as well as her resolve. So tonight, she planned on sticking to her guns. This chick had plans and she was keeping them.

"Sorry, ma, but I really have to go." Her mother scowled before stomping up the stairs.

_3..2..1.._

_*SLAM* _went the door of her mother's room. Taylor let out a breath and left the house. She really wondered sometimes if her mother really was in her 30's and not her teens.

Taylor walked down the driveway and looked around her. It was dark now, closer to 10 PM. She took a deep breath and took in the smells of nature. Her surroundings calming her. No matter what the situation, or her mood, being outside, surrounded by the beautiful woods calmed her. A soft breeze swept through the trees, rustling the leaves. A coyote howled in the distance and serenaded the stars. She smiled to herself.

She was about half a mile away from her house when she reached Light Bug Pass. It was always her favorite place to sit at night when she was trying to escape her father and his rages. The grass was overgrown and honeysuckle grew everywhere you looked. She would sit under the big oak tree and sleep. It was the only time she could be at peace. Did her father ever really care for her and mom? That was a question she'd asked herself a thousand times over. She'd always wanted to ask her father that, but he was either gone, passed out, or had busted both of her lips. She smiled wistfully when she saw several lightning bugs illuminate the darkness around her. It almost seemed like they were signaling a greeting to her. How sad it must be that goddamn insects mean more to her than her flesh and blood.

After a few more paces, she came upon a large figure in the distance that broke the monotony of the brush. Squinting, Taylor could make out the outline of a large pickup. The door of its bed was down and the vehicle shook lightly on its wheels. As she got closer to the truck, she could hear moaning and whining coming from the bed. She recognized the sounds almost immediately. Taylor ran happily up to Roman's Ford Raptor and walked around to the back. What she saw made her face flush a deep red color and she gasped. Not that it was surprising, but more like she'd never get used to it.

The two undulating figures paid her no mind and continued their activities. Roman was kissing Dean hungrily, and had his hand around the blond man's tumescence, stroking him swiftly. He laid halfway on top of the smaller man. Dean's jeans had been pulled down to his knees and his shirt was bunched up under his arms. Dean arched into Roman's body. His legs twitched and kicked and he clutched tightly to Roman's shirt, pulling at him for leverage. He couldn't stop moaning and crying out. His dick was so sensitive from Roman's...enthusiasm. He could feel the pressure building in his abdomen again. His mind was too hazy to register Taylor's presence. Being drunk on Roman will do that to you. The pleasurable sensations crawled up his tired body, making it harder to breath and igniting his nerve endings. Balls drawn tight against his body and panting harshly, Dean gave a few shallow pumps into Roman's large hand and came with a shout. But Roman didn't stop, he milked Dean for all he was worth, all the while assaulting his mouth with his tongue.

Taylor moaned softly and bit her lip.

Dean jerked and shook as Roman continued to stroke him. This post orgasm milking was drawing his pleasure out thin and taut. It was agonizing ecstasy that was bordering pain. He didn't know how long Roman wanted him to ride this wave out, but he was going to quickly revert to begging. He pushed weakly at Roman's chest and whined into his mouth. Only this man could reduce him into a shuddering, needy mess. Tears threatened to fall from the intense feelings he was enduring. His breathing was ragged and shallow. He was being kissed breathless and being stimulated to the point of his muscles locking up and feeling as though his body was going to give out. It was overwhelming. Roman was overwhelming him with his onslaught of carnal activities.

It just felt too damn good.

Dean turned his head sharply and broke Roman's bruising kiss. He lurched to the side when he felt fingers brush his sore pucker. He grabbed the larger man's wrist and held it tightly. Roman didn't stop, but kissed a path down his neck instead, and teased Dean's hole with his pointer and middle fingers.

"R-Roman! Please, no more! I can't handle anymore… Uhhhhhuuh, fuck! D-daddy please?!" Dean ground out. Roman, unfazed, stroked him steadily. Dean could feel another orgasm coming on and he believed he might black out if Roman made him cum again.

Roman hummed deep in his throat and looked down at Dean. He pecked him lightly on the lips twice before releasing him. He couldn't help himself. Dean was damn sexy and at his disposal 24/7. But really… How did Dean expect him to resist those striking blue eyes or those sexy dimples? How could he think that Roman wouldn't take the chance to kiss him at every opportunity, when Dean had one of those cheeky grins on his face and his tongue sticking out between pretty, pink lips. And that face he makes when he cums…how was he supposed to refrain from making Dean make that face as many times as he could? And the only buffer Dean had was Taylor. And it'd been a couple months since he could touch her. She was too busy studying for SATs and ACTs and senior finals and all that fuckery. But he had managed to sneak a few makeout sessions in between all that, but damn if they didn't leave him throbbing and wanting. Shit. He was so fucking hard. Roman cast a sultry look at Dean who was blissfully unaware, still trying to recover. Roman ran a finger up the length of Dean's semi hard dick, making him yelp and cover himself.

"Please, no…" He begged. Roman growled, ready to pounce.

"Hey y'all." Taylor said quietly, face still red after watching the two. Roman turned suddenly to greet her and Dean went limp with a sigh. 'Thank God...' He muttered.

"Mmm, hey, kitten…" Roman rumbled. Taylor didn't get the chance to respond before she was yanked roughly into the bed of the truck. Instantly, Roman had her pinned underneath his strong, hot body. She quickly clutched Roman's shoulders. He kissed her brutally, halting all thought process. He kissed her so hard that she had to open her mouth to prevent her teeth from slicing up her lips, and Roman took this as the opportunity to invade her mouth with his tongue. He licked the roof of her mouth and her teeth before fighting down her tongue and rolling over it with his own, damn near gagging her with it. Taylor tried to return the hunger in the kiss that her Daddy was giving. It had been too long since they had been intimate and she ached for him every night. She'd missed him. She'd missed Dean. Her bed was too fucking cold.

Roman took both of her wrists and pinned them above her head with one of his hands. He slid his free hand down her body until he reached the hem of her shirt. He pushed the fabric up until it bunched around the top of her chest and ran his hand over her smooth skin. He cupped one of her lace covered breasts and groaned. He danced his fingertips over her flat belly.

So smooth.

So perfect.

Too perfect.

Roman was having the urge to see the pretty skin marred with red welts, bite marks, finger shaped bruises and scratches. And, God, if he didn't want to put them there. He clawed his hand and dragged his fingernails down the girl's sensitive side. She cried out and arched away from the fingers. Dean suddenly reached over and licked the rising, red welts and Taylor sighed and settled back down onto her back. Roman growled approvingly. Taylor arched back up with a yelp when Dean bit into one of the scratches and sucked the skin into his mouth, attempting a hickey. Without breaking their lip lock, Roman reached down to Taylor's knee and trailed his hand up her leg and continued up her skirt. He felt himself growing excited. Reaching her naked hip, Roman raised his head up, releasing Taylor's mouth, and looked down confused. He groped around the junction of her thighs until he felt a thin string of fabric stretching across her waist.

Holy shit.

Roman felt a smirk taking over his face and bit down on his lower lip. He looked back up Taylor's face, which was scrunched up in bliss. Dean had pulled her bra down and latched onto one of her nipples, tugging hard on the little nub with his teeth. She whimpered softly and jerked when he bit down on it.

"Dean." The blond man grunted in response without taking his mouth off of her breast. Roman looked unimpressed. "Dean!"

Dean released her nipple annoyed. "What?!"

"Lookie here." Roman pushed Taylor's skirt up around her hips and she gasped and tried to push it back down, closing her legs. Roman forced them back open and ran his hands down her inner thighs.

"Mmm... Fuck, Taylor."

"Oooh, baby girl… How naughty! I love it." Dean purred.

"Now, kitten, where'd you find this?" Roman asked, snapping the string of her thong against her hip.

"I-I was at the mall with Andy and saw the Victoria's Secret place and...and he told me to go in there and get somethin'", She swallowed hard, "I said I was too young for that stuff, but he said I would look good and that-that you would like it…" Roman and Dean watched her cheeks grow a little red as she finished her sentence. She looked between the two faces, searching for some reaction. Roman looked pointedly down at her, while Dean had a perverted smirk on his face.

Roman was slightly ticked that Andy may or may not have seen her in lingerie.

Dean wanted to buy this Andy guy a cold one as a thank you.

"Well shit… I love it, kitten." Dean said, eyes roving greedily.

"Did Andy see you like this?"

"N-no, Daddy."

Roman hummed. "Is this the only pair you got?"

"No, Sir. I got a few more…"

Roman held her gaze. "Is this the first time you've worn a pair?"

"...n-no…"

"Really? Why's that? Wore these for someone else, huh?" Taylor shook her head frantically.

"No! N-never, Da-..."

"Hmm? You've got someone else who'd want to see you in these that isn't either one of us?"

Taylor began to panick. "No way! I wouldn't do-..!"

"Give it here." She froze.

"Wh-what?"

"I want your thong. Give it to me." Roman reached down and easily snapped the thin piece of fabric off of her. Taylor whined indignantly.

"H-hey! Those cost me like…" She went quiet when Roman cocked his head and raised a brow at her. She bowed her head. Roman heard her mutter 'damn things were expensive', but let it slide.

Roman toyed with the underwear for a moment before tossing it to Dean, who immediately brought it up to his nose and inhaled deeply. He smiled crookedly at Taylor, whose face had gone red. Roman chuckled.

"You're such a weirdo, man,"

"Says the guy who puts milk in his bowl before the cereal."

Roman sighed. "I've told you a thousand times that it is perfectly normal, Dean! It's not a big deal!" But Dean wouldn't be swayed.

"It's not fucking normal dude! Like why?! Why would you do that? That's like taking a shit _after _you shower or putting on your shoes _before _your jeans. It makes no sense!" Roman rolled his eyes at the overdramatic man.

"Whatever, man." He looked back down at Taylor, who'd been following the exchange amusedly. "And you." Roman descended on her quickly and kissed her hard, making her moan. He released her a moment later and pressed their foreheads together, letting their breath mingle, his lips hovered over hers, barely touching. "Tell me that you're mine, baby girl. Tell me who you belong to." Taylor began to feel dizzy with Roman's proximity and his perfect lips being so tantalizingly close. The dude was sex personified. Taylor didn't really think Roman knew to what extent he affected people.

"I'm yours, Daddy. I'm Daddy's girl…" She breathed. Roman groaned and pecked her lightly on the lips, letting his tongue lick her bottom lip. "So sweet, baby... So fucking sweet... Daddy's sweet girl."

Roman wrapped his arms around Taylor and held her tightly. It had been too long since he had held her. She felt good in his arms. She fucking belonged there. Thoughts of her being with anyone else or never being with her again made him feel sick and less complete. There wasn't a life after her. Not anymore. She wasn't someone he could forget or shake off. As much as it kinda scared him, Roman suddenly knew she was it for him. And so was Dean. They were it for him. Roman was rocked by the sudden wave of emotion that hit him. He held Taylor tighter as though if he let go, she might disappear. He nuzzled his face into her neck and breathed in her scent.

Honey.

She smelled like sweet honey.

Roman took a few moments to swallow down the big lump of emotions that was suddenly caught in his throat.

"I missed you, Taylor... So much." He whispered into her neck.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and squeezed. Suddenly, Taylor felt like Roman needed to be reassured. In that moment, she saw a vulnerable Roman. It was moving. This man. This big, powerful man had feelings like every other person. And every once in a while, he needed to feel loved too. Taylor quickly came to the realization of how much power she truly had over Roman. She could bring him to his knees even faster than she could build him up. But bringing him down would only bring her down also. He was her lifeline. Her rock. Her protector. He was her world. Ever since he swaggered in to her home that fateful evening to meet her and try and survive her mom's shitty food, he had become her constant. Dear Lord. Is this what love feels like? This crazy and new and exciting feeling? Tears pricked her eyes and she sniffled.

"I missed you too, Roman." She muttered into his hair.

Roman kissed her once more before pulling back and straddling her. He cast a glance over to Dean before grabbing the back of his neck and pulling him in for a harsh kiss. Dean immediately fisted Roman's shirt and kissed the large Samoan back ferociously. Taylor heard their teeth click together a few times and saw their tongues battling for dominance. She saw how Dean went lax against Roman's domineering form after a few moments. She heard Dean moan into the kiss and could relate to what he was feeling. Roman was a damn good kisser. And that thing he did with his tongue that made your insides turn to jelly…

Fuck.

Fucking sexy bastard.

A line of spit followed Roman's lips as he pulled away from Dean's mouth. His hooded gaze stayed on Dean's swollen and spit slicked lips as he spoke.

"And you? Tell me who you belong to, baby boy." He flicked his eyes up to Dean's.

"You, Big Daddy. It's always been you." The two looked lovingly at each other. Letting the unspoken words be communicated through pale gray and icy blue irises. Dean had always loved Roman. He'd never stopped. No girlfriend or boyfriend had ever made him feel half the way Roman did. Well until Taylor. Little shit. She crawled right under his skin and latched on. And Dean couldn't have been happier.

"Awwwww! Y'all are freakin' cute! ...And sexy… But so cute! Ambreigns forever!" They both looked at the girl underneath Roman with the goofy grin on her face. Roman graced her with a small smile and Dean returned the goofy grin.

"Yeah, yeah. As much as I've loved this little reunion- and we will continue where we left off, kitten- we've gotta movie to catch. So let's go." Roman smacked Dean's ass before hopping out of the trunk and heading to the driver's side of the truck. Dean just shook his head at the man before hopping down himself.

"Come on, baby girl." He said reaching to help her down. When she a standing before him, Dean pulled her into his embrace. "Good to have you back, you little shit."

"Good to be back, Dimples."

"Mhmm. Let's go, shorty."

"Wait. Am I gettin' my underwear back or…?" Dean just looked at her. She sighed. "I ain't gettin' 'em back, am I?" Dean smiled at her.

"Nope."

"What is with you guys?"

They walked around the truck to the passenger's side after closing the door of the trunk bed. Everyone buckled up, Roman started up the truck and turned on the radio. They rode in silence for about 6 seconds before:

"What the fuck's an Ambreigns?"

"A better question is milk _before_ the cereal? Really, Roman?"

Dean snorted.

**…**

Roman drove them to the next town over to go see 'Entourage' in theatres. He wanted them to be able to hang out without worrying about prying eyes. They walked in and the place was practically deserted. There were a few employees milling about and a passed out homeless man on the floor nearest the emergency exit. Nobody seemed in a hurry to kick him out. _'He must be there often...I guess that's what living in a small town is like then.' _Roman thought to himself.

"I can't wait to see Ronda Rousey in this movie!" Taylor gushed.

"I know, right? She is such a badass."

The trio walked off in search of their viewing auditorium, unaware of the pair of tired, blood shot eyes watching them.

…

Roman was bored.

This movie fucking blew ass and he wanted to go home. His two companions were ensnared with the movie, laughing like hyenas at Turtle's misfortune when Ronda Rousey broke his arm. He guessed that part was kinda funny. To be fair the movie wasn't _that _terrible, but Roman couldn't focus on it for shit. All he could think about was Taylor being naked under her skirt. Roman shifted in his seat. Christ. He wanted her desperately. This had been the longest that he'd gone without being with her. Without feeling her tight heat wrapped around his cock. Without hearing her scream his name… Without seeing her beautiful, sunny smile... Without seeing her eyes light up when he asked her who the current WWE Heavyweight Champ was... He even missed her snoring in his ear. Roman smiled. He had it bad for quirky girl.

Roman looked over and saw her leaning on Dean, gasping for breath. She was laughing so hard Roman thought she'd give herself a cramp. He noticed her skirt riding up on her leg and his arousal hit him two fold. His pants were becoming extremely uncomfortable. Roman put his hand on her thigh and Taylor jumped in her seat and turned to look at him. She felt her breathing pick up. Roman had a predatory look in his eye that foretold of the naughty things to come. Holding her gaze, Roman slid his hand further up her thigh until his fingers brushed her sex. He held back a groan when she shuddered. He winked at her and licked his lips salaciously before sitting back in his seat and refocusing his attention on the movie. He knew Taylor would be acutely aware of their closeness and the placement of his hand for the rest of the movie. She would be waiting for him to make his move on her. Thinking that he'd try and fuck her right in the middle of the theatre. Normally, he would do just that, but, call him a sadist (or a masochist, depending on how you look at it), Roman wanted to drag the suspense out. Wanted to feel the energy crackling between them. He wanted to choke on the sexual tension. He wanted her primed and ready for him. Knowing all the sinful thoughts and scenarios that would be running through her head would ravage her patience, Roman sat back and waited.

Dean smirked wolfishly. He couldn't wait to get his hands on both Taylor and Roman. He popped another piece of popcorn into his mouth, enjoying the show. And not the one on the screen. There's no denying that Dean had both voyeuristic and exhibitionist streaks in him. But, at that moment, he only wanted one to be indulged. Yet, he couldn't shake the feeling of being watched. He glanced, imperceptibly, to his left, right and behind him, but couldn't make anyone out in the dark theatre.

Someone was in there.

But who?

** ...**

**My review box is feeling some type of way about y'all. I think we should fix that, right?**


	14. Chapter 14

**I made no money from this. For entertainment purposes only. Roman Reigns and all other mentioned WWE superstars are the intellectual property of the WWE. **

**A/N:**** Hey if you guys haven't seen it yet, check out my other fic I just started on, ****Demons of Death Valley, MC****. Imagine all your favorite, sexy WWE superstars as bikers… Intrigued? I know right? Roman Reigns in leather… Oooh… Go read it, please!**

…

A loud banging at the front door had Sophia groaning under the comforter of her bed. Her head began pounding something fierce. Too much moonshine. It wasn't like she didn't know better. She couldn't handle her liquor worth a damn.

The second round of banging was worse. It sounded so much louder in her alcohol addled head. She stuffed her head in between two pillows hoping to drown out the noise and hopefully she'd drift off to sleep. Unfortunately for her, luck was not on her side. When the third banging started, Sophia sat up in a huff. She looked at the clock sitting on her bedside table.

3:15 AM was glaring back at her in big, red letters. She ran a hand down her face.

Obviously, waiting the intruder out in the hopes that they'll leave, wasn't gonna work. Throwing off her blanket, Sophia slipped her feet into her slippers and shuffled down the stairs.

_*BANG, BANG*_

"I'm coming goddamit!"

Before she passed the round mirror decorating the foyer wall, she stopped and checked her appearance. It could be Roman come back to beg for her forgiveness.

She reached the heavy door and yanked it open. The person that stood on the other side was the last person Sophia thought she'd ever see.

"Jackson..."

"Hello Sophia. I've missed ya."

**... **

"Why are you here, Jackson? I don't have any money to give you."

After recovering from the initial shock of seeing her ex husband, Sophia invited him inside. They now sat in the living room awkwardly. Sophia just assumed that Jackson was there for money. After all that was the only reason he ever stopped by after the divorce. Not to see Taylor, but for booze money. She was becoming angry all over again. This man almost ruined their lives and now he has the nerve to come back.

"No. I ain't here for money, but from the looks of things," Jackson gave an exaggerated look around the room, "Seems like you got plenty to spare."

"Like I said. I've got nothing for _you_."

"Oh come one now, Sophie-"

"Don't. Don't you call me that." She said, voice wavering. "You lost your right to do so a long time ago."

Jackson held his hands up in mock surrender. "Yes ma'am." He saluted her. Sophia was beginning to lose her patience.

"What the fuck do you want, Jackson? I told you I don't have money to give you. What else could you want?" Sophia's eyes widened in horror. "Are you back here for- for us?... No. Hell no, Jackson! Not after all you've done! You almost destroyed us."

The man rolled his eyes. "Don't flatter yourself, woman. And cut the innocent victim bullshit! You knew good and well what the hell went on in this house. Don't sit there and act like you didn't know! But you were too worried about our fucking career and sleeping with other men! Weren't you?!"

Sophia hung her head in shame and chose to remain silent.

"Yeah! That's what the fuck I thought! Fucking slut you are! Why did I even marry you? Oh yeah because I fucked up and got your whore ass pregnant! What a dumbass I was! I shoulda never-!"

"What?! You shoulda' never what, Jackson?! Slept with me? Got me pregnant? Stuck around for as long as you did? Put your filthy hands on our daughter? What?!" Sophia stood, furious. A mask of rage on her face. "Fine! I'll admit it! I'm a _horrible _mother! I never should've had Taylor! I didn't even want her… At first… But then she got here and she lit my world up with her smile… And, and I got scared… Beautiful things never last and I just knew I would screw her up! So I left her alone… And she was better off that way…" Sophia collapsed back into her chair, her headache returned 10x worse.

"Well at least you're being honest for once." Jackson hissed.

"What do you want, Jackson?" She said exhaustedly.

"I wanna speak to your boyfriend!"

"What? What are you talkin' about?"

"The long haired, pretty motherfucker that was here last time showed up."

"Wait a minute. When were you here last?"

Jackson looked at her confused. "I came over here a few months ago lookin' for you and Taylor opened the door. Said you weren't here and she wouldn't give me any money and it got ugly. Then that big motherucker came down here and knocked me on my ass."

"They never told me…"

"Either way… I wanna talk to him."

"He's not here."

"Well when will he be back?"

"Never. We broke up a lil' ways back."

Once again, Jackson was lost. How could they've been broken up? Then why did he see…? Realization dawned on Jackson. Sophia didn't know. A sinister smirk worked its way across Jackson's face. This blessing had come in disguise. He'd gained another opportunity to wreak havoc in his whore ex's life once more.

"Oh. So you don't know then?"

"Know what?" Sophia asked, She didn't like the look on Jackson's face. It spelled bad things.

"If you and the pretty boy-"

"Roman."

"What?" 

"His name is Roman."

"Okay, whatever. Roman, If you and _Roman_ aren't together, why's it I seen him and some white guy with Taylor at the theatre earlier yesterday evenin'?"

Sophia gaped at him. "That's impossible. You don't know what you're talkin' about. She's with her friends tonight. And Roman's gone. He-he left me"

"Then I guess Taylor either has a twin runnin' around in Louisiana somewhere that just happens to be hangin' around your ex beau _or _she's been lyin' to you."

"Shut the fuck up, Jackson,"

"Damn. How sad that has to be. Your ex finds your daughter more attractive than he does you."

"Shut up!"

"Think he's fuckin' her? He probably is. She is a very pretty girl. And is everything you ain't."

"I said SHUT. UP." Sophia screeched. "Get out! Get the hell out or I'll call the cops!"

"Don't shoot the messenger, baby. I know the truth hurts, but you don't have to be so mean."

Sophia threw a pillow off the plush couch at him. She didn't want to hear anymore of his lies. She was finished with Jackson and had been for a long time. She didn't want him trying to fill her head with lies. Was he lying? He had to be. More pillows were hurled.

"Out! Out! Get out!... Damn you!"

Jackson got up and walked to the front door. Happy that he planted the seed of doubt in Sophie's head. He felt the soft cushions hit his back and laughed. He opened the door and paused.

"Nice seein' ya, Sophie."

"Fuck you!" Jackson laughed and left.

Sophia paced the living room, lost in thought. She'd been up for several hours, thoughts plaguing her so terribly that she couldn't sleep. Jackson had lied to her. On his daughter of all people too. Selfish, evil bastard. Come here to say awful things about her, about Taylor. What was his plan? To make her resent her daughter? Drive her out of her mind with worry? Make her feel like a terrible mother? She didn't believe him. Couldn't believe him. There's no way Taylor would betray her like that. No. She would never. Should she check just to be sure? Maybe call David and Bo's folks to see if Taylor was where she said she would be? Nah… She trusted her daughter. Taylor never lied. And Roman… He wouldn't take advantage of Taylor. He was too nice of a guy. Right?

She paced around her cell phone for several minutes before giving into temptation. She dialed up David's mother first.

"Hey Carol! How are ya?

_I'm great, hun. It's been awhile since I've heard from you? How you been?_

"Never better, girl. I'm doin' good. Hey, uh, quick question.

_Shoot._

"I was wondering. Is Taylor there with y'all? I think she mighta' mentioned meetin' up with David and Bo last night.

_Uh, no. She isn't here. Bo came over with David last night and they've been hangin' around here._

No. Jackson was right. Taylor had been out with Roman and Dean. How could this be? Why?

_Sophie. Is everything alright? Is she missing? Do we need to come over?_

"Uh no, no. Oh! Look at that she was in her room the entire time. I guess she went to sleep early. Hehe. False alarm, Carol. Thanks for your concern."

_No problem, dear. Don't be a stranger now. I'll see you at church alright?_

"Yeah… Yeah, see ya then."

Sophia hung up the phone and slid down the wall and plopped down on the floor. Taylor lied to her. She was with Roman. If she had lied to her face last night, how long had she'd been lying to her? Was Jackson right? Were they sleeping together? And he had mentioned Dean. Christ. Could she be with both of them?

No. She wasn't gonna let this happen. She wasn't gonna let another man hurt her daughter ever again. She may have failed as a parent most of Taylor's life, especially where Jackson was concerned. but never again. She would put a stop to this. No matter what it took.

Sophia was going to protect her daughter.

…

**A/N:**** Oh boy… Cat's out of the bag now. And once again, give ****Demons of Death Valley, MC**** a read and a review. Tell me what you think! Roman Reigns, Dean Ambrose **_**AND **_**Seth Rollins as sexy bikers… Go give her a read… You know you wanna.**


	15. Chapter 15

**I made no money from this. For entertainment purposes only. Roman Reigns and all other mentioned WWE superstars are the intellectual property of the WWE. **

**A/N:**** Hey if you guys haven't seen it yet, check out my other fic I just started on, ****Demons of Death Valley, MC****. Imagine all your favorite, sexy WWE superstars as bikers… Intrigued? I know right? Roman Reigns in leather… Oooh… Go read it and review, please!**

…

After the movie, Taylor felt anxious as Roman drove them to his house. It would be her first time ever being there. She always believed that the first time she would see it was when she graduated from high school, but that was apparently not the case. Roman and Dean were whisking her off to their domain.

She relaxed into the supple leather seats of Roman's truck and tried to imagine what his home would look like. She knew Roman was wealthy, so maybe he'd have a mansion some ways out of town. Closer to the big city, away from all the rednecks. Something real pretty and shit. Like all those crazy billionaires on MTV Cribs. _I miss that show_, Taylor thought. A sudden right turn broke Taylor out of her pondering. Roman was driving them down a dirt road that she recognized belatedly. She used to come out here with Bo and David, when they were little, and play around. Looking out the window, she spotted a decrepit playhouse in the darkness. She smiled remembering all the games they used to play in there. It was then she realized how close Roman lived to her.

"Roman."

"Yes, baby?" He replied without taking his eyes off the road.

"Have you lived here the entire time that I've known you?"

"No. At first I was in New Orleans, I really liked the town. But one day when I was traveling down to the coast, the truck battery suddenly died. I had to walk a couple of miles until I found a gas station on the edge of town. They towed the truck up here and decided to get a drink while the truck was being looked at. And then...then I met Sophia there," Taylor tensed at the mention of her mother, "We started seeing each other and she showed me around the town and it started to grow on me. I think I had the construction of my house started about a week after you and I met at dinner."

As he finished, to Taylor's surprise, they pulled up to a log cabin. It was a medium sized structure, surrounded by a wooden fence lined with electric wire. Roman pulled up to the house and cut the engine off. He and Dean jumped out, and Roman threw Dean the keys before he came around to open her door and Dean went into the house.

"Milady." Roman said, opening her door, bowing dramatically.

"Why thank you, good Sir."

"Oh, but of course, Madame."

Roman reached out and nestled her arm in the crook of his own, walking them up the stairs of his home. Taylor gasped as they crossed the threshold. The floors were made of a deep mahogany colored wood that looked like warm, rich syrup and the walls were painted a dusty sand color. A bear skin rug sat on the floor, mouth open threateningly. A spiraling staircase sat to the right of the foyer, and ascended up to the balcony of the second floor. A twinkling chandelier hung precariously from above. The crystal gleamed brightly, giving the it the appearance of a giant star. Taylor gazed at adoringly.

"It's so beautiful." Roman looked up at it and then back down to her and smiled a smile so bright it rivaled the gleam of the chandelier. Taylor's stomach clenched.

"I know. I picked it up when I was on a business trip in France." Taylor's eyes widened in shock.

"France?! You've been to France?!"

"Yeah. A few times, actually."

"Wow… I've always dreamed of goin' to Europe."

"It's beautiful there, I can tell you that." Roman eyed her quizzically. "Baby?"

"Huh?" She responded distractedly, eyes fixated on the twinkling star hanging from Roman's ceiling.

"Have you ever been out of the country?"

"No."

"Oh. Well...How about across the country?"

"Nope."

"Within the region?"

"Nuh uh."

"Out of the state?!" Roman asked exasperated.

"Nopity nopity no."

"Well how about-..."

"Rome, I've never been out of this town before. I've been here all my life.

"...Well. I guess I'll have to take you on a trip." He said, squeezing her hand. Taylor looked up at him surprised.

"R-really?!"

Roman chuckled. "Yes, baby girl. Of course I will." He brought his hand up to her face and smoothed it across her cheek. "I'll take you anywhere you wanna go." He whispered, gazing fully into her eyes.

Taylor felt tears welling up. It still surprised her that there was a person as beautiful as Roman in this world. "T-take me away from here, D-daddy. Please?" She whispered back.

Like two magnets drawn together, they molded their lips against each other's. Love flowing between them. Taylor fisted the front of Roman's shirt as he wrapped his arms around her. A small moan escaped Taylor and Roman swallowed it. He traced her lips with his tongue, causing a shiver to run through her. Taylor's brows knitted together as desire for Roman shot straight to her core. It was a burning need that consumed her. She whimpered into Roman's mouth.

Roman pulled back, breaking the kiss, to regain his breath. He let his eyes fall closed, trying to regain control. He felt his turgid length scraping against his zipper. Need filled his body, dizzying his senses. The sensual claws of desire caressed his body as Taylor pressed against him. Roman wanted to be inside his girl. It had been too long. When Roman opened his eyes he saw Taylor gazing back up at the chandelier.

"So beautiful..." She whispered. Roman tilted her head down to meet his eyes.

"Not nearly as beautiful as you, baby girl." He smiled when a her cheeks turned pink.

"Now as _beautiful_ as this is, I'm really fucking horny and you two _walk very slow_."

Taylor and Roman looked up to the balcony and saw a shirtless Dean looking down at them, somewhat amused and frustrated.

"Shut up, Dean. We're coming, alright?" Roman deadpanned.

"No. You're not cumming, but you could be, if you got your asses up here..."

"Dean, go to the bedroom."

"Like seriously, we could be all sweaty and sticky and satisfied right now if-..."

"Dean", Roman said, voice deep and commanding, "Bedroom. Now."

"...Yes, Sir." Dean walked off quickly.

Taylor looked on with wide eyes. She was always shocked with how much control Roman had over Dean. Dean was such a man's man that no one would ever think that he'd be submissive to anyone. But he was to Roman and had been for many years. You had to be one intimidating, rough, strong, dominant fucker to get someone like Dean to bend to your will. And Roman was that. Taylor felt her panties moisten a little. She startled when Roman looked to her quickly. By the look on his face, she could tell he was in Big Daddy mode.

"Come on, kitten. We're going to join Dean upstairs."

"O-okay, Daddy."

They scaled the spiraling staircase and walked briskly across the balcony. Taylor tried to take it all in as they passed quickly by the artwork hanging on the walls. She bumped into Roman when he suddenly stopped in front of a pair of double doors.

"Taylor, kitten."

"Yes, Daddy?"

"Up until now, I have been rather lenient with you. But now that we've reached this stage, I need to know if you're in this with Dean and me for the long haul."

"What do you mean? Of course I am."

"No, no. You need to understand first", Roman took a deep breath," I'm a Dominant." Taylor stared at him owlishly.

"I don't understand. What's _a_ Dominant?"

"I am a person who needs absolute control in a relationship. Whomever I'm with has to be willing to completely give themselves to me. Not only in the bedroom, but in everyday life."

"Oh. Okay. I-I can do that."

Roman smiled a little. "That's not quite it, baby. It's a little more complicated than that. I need complete obedience and if you don't give me that, you'll be punished."

Taylor blanched. "P-punished?"

"Yes. Punished. In whatever way I see fit."

"W-will it hurt?"

"That depends on what you did, I won't lie to you.."

"Why? You wanna hurt me?" Taylor looked at him confused and a little scared. Roman grimaced, hating to see fear in her eyes.

"No, baby, never. But every sub needs correction. It gives me pleasure. But it will also give you pleasure. I don't want to hurt you just to hurt you. It can be a pleasurable experience for us both."

"I don't get that."

"I know, baby. I-it's hard for me to explain. I just need you. I need you to give me, give me...you. If you don't want this... If you don't want to be a part of this, I won't blame you. Not in the least." Roman said stroking her cheek. He smirked when she closed her eyes and leaned into his touch. "You'd be the perfect submissive, kitten. My beautiful girl."

Taylor opened her eyes and looked at Roman. Adoration shined in his beautiful eyes for her. She knew she loved him and that he loved her. She knew he wouldn't do anything to seriously hurt her. She could trust him. Taylor trusted Roman with everything she had.

"O-okay, Daddy."

"Okay...?"

"I want this. Whatever it is, I want it with you and Dean. I trust you."

Roman let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding and smiled. "I'm glad to hear that, baby." Suddenly, Roman became very serious, returning to Dom mode. "When we walk in here, you will address me as either "Daddy" or "Sir". Do you understand, kitten?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Good girl."

And with that, Roman opened the doors to the master bedroom. Taylor felt her adrenaline spike. She gasped when she walked from behind Roman and into the room. In the middle of the floor was Dean on his knees, naked with his head bowed. Taylor blushed furiously when she noticed Dean's cock standing at attention against his belly. Roman, however, was unfazed by the sight and walked past Dean to the bed, which was enormous. He sat down on the edge gracefully and studied her.. Taylor shifted restlessly in the middle of the floor under Roman's scrutiny, looking around aimlessly. Even fully clothed, she felt naked when he stared at her.

"Come here, kitten." He said with a crook of his finger.

"Yes, Daddy." Taylor walked quickly over to Roman, glancing over at Dean, who hadn't moved or spoken at all. Roman gathered her in his arms and claimed her mouth, pulling her on his lap. Taylor moaned lightly as Roman nibbled on her lips, sucking them softly. Rough hands slid down her sides and under her shirt. Roman smirked when he felt her shiver under his ghosting fingertips. He pecked her lips before pulling away.

"Puppy. Come." Dean quickly responded and _crawled_. Taylor marveled as Dean actually crawled over to them, like a puppy. When he reached the bed, he sat, unmoving and mute again. "I want you to undress kitty, pup."

"Yes, Sir." Dean said salaciously.

Roman slid Taylor off of his lap and on her feet, in front of Dean, who stood to his full height and gazed hungrily down at her. Dean slipped his hands up her blouse, dragging his hands up her sides teasingly. He felt her chest heaving, taking in shallow breaths. Upon reaching the cups of her bra, he paused, feeling the silk against his fingertips and her nipples protruding, needy and hard. He drug the shirt up further and finally off her. Dean suddenly felt lightheaded as more blood rushed to his cock. Undressing Kitten was gonna make him reach an early finish and God knows that wouldn't be good. He wouldn't get to play and Daddy would punish him. He skimmed his finger down her belly quickly, feeling the muscles jump before reaching the waist of her skirt. Blue orbs met brown as Dean unzipped her skirt and dropped to his knees before her. Taylor jumped when she felt Dean's nose brush against her lower belly. As he slid the slip of her skirt off, he left kisses in the wake of his path of sensual seduction.

Taylor held her breath as Dean slowly pried her skirt off, revealing her naked body. His timid touch was setting her on fire. She could feel herself trembling already. Her clit was twitching with need and a painful want was building inside her. She needed some stimulation and quickly or she would just die.

Dean nipped her inner thigh after completely removing her of her pesky skirt. He nuzzled her soft mound with his nose eliciting a moan from her.

"Mmm, are you hungry, pup? I have something that you can eat."

Roman sat Taylor in his lap and gripped the backs of her knees and brought them up to her chest. Taylor whimpered, feeling her wet pussy exposed to Dean's greedy gaze.

"D-daddy?"

"Shush, Kitten," Roman whispered in her ear huskily, "Dean is gonna make you feel real good." Taylor shuddered. Damn ears were so sensitive. "Go on, Pup. Make my little Kitten feel good. Eat her pussy."

Dean smirked slightly before bringing his face closer to her soaked kitty. He blew a long breath on her swollen clit and heard her whimper again. Dean really enjoyed that sound,

"Please, Dean?" She mewled.

Seeming to acquiesce, Dean placed open mouth kisses on her pussy lips, suckling them lightly. He slipped the slightest bit of tongue to her labia every now and again, only to see her squirm. Dean was slowly driving her into a lust induced frenzy. He could feel his cock leaking against his belly. He couldn't remember when he had been so turned on before. The maddening scent of Taylor's pussy and her miserable cries of need made him so hard it hurt. Not to mention the way Roman watched the spectacle with such _hunger_. All of it was enough to make him cum on the spot.

"_Please please please please, oh my gosh please, oh please please_!" The mantra Taylor had been repeating ever since Dean started his teasing. She needed him to touch her desperately. Her pussy painfully clenched and unclenched and moistened uncontrollably. Tears began to form in her eyes as her frustration increased. Roman's hold on her was too tight to militate and Dean seemed to be content with his ridiculously slow pace. He was too damn comfortable watching her squirm fruitlessly. Her breath came quicker as desperation truly set in. She was damn near hyperventilating. _Oh God help me_, she thought. "Oh my, oh _please Dean_! I-I can't handle this! Oh fuck, please! Please t-touch me there. Oh it hurts." Dean chuckled before slipping a finger inside her tight walls, making her breath hitch. He pumped the digit twice swiftly before taking it out. Taylor sobbed. She was hurting so much.

Roman bit his lip. Watching Dean's slow torture of Taylor made his cock hard. He rubbed it against her twitching ass. He looked down at her soaked pussy and almost let out a moan. She was so ready and willing. She sobbed and shook as Dean continued his tease. Taking pity on the poor girl, Roman decided to put her out of her misery. And he wanted to see Dean get his face covered in pussy juice.

"Mmm, Kitten. You're so pretty when you beg." Roman nibbled on her earlobe a bit before continuing. "Aww, what's wrong, baby? You don't like it when Dean teases you?"

She shook her head quickly.

"Huh? What was that, baby? I didn't hear you. I guess you do like it. I guess she likes it, Pup." Dean gave her a clit a chaste kiss and Taylor screamed.

"N-no, I don' like it! Daddy, it hurts! Please, please _please please _touch me."

"He is touching you, Kitten. You know what you want, so tell us, hm?"

"Please, pl-please...put your tongue on me."

Dean licked a stripe up her thigh. Taylor thought she was gonna die.

"Hmm, I don't think that's what you wanted, baby," Roman said thoughtfully, "Try again, sweetness. Pup."

On command, Dean slid his hands up to her breasts and began playing with her nipples, twisting and pinching." This only caused Taylor's pussy to throb even more.

"Oh my, please e-...please eat me out, Dean. Please lick m-my, my pussy!" Taylor forced out, face flushed red. Roman covered her mouth with his own and pushed his tongue into her mouth. He licked at her tongue and dominated their kiss. He spread her legs farther so Dean could gain a little more leverage.

Dean took his cue and sloppily kissed Taylor's core then began tonguing her clit. Taylor sobbed with relief, but it wasn't enough. She needed more. As though her could read her mind. Dean slipped his finger inside her pussy and began massaging her walls, seeking the spot that would make her scream. And that's exactly what he got when he found it. Taylor screaming into Roman's mouth. Dean doubled his efforts and started sucking Taylor's clit as he stroked over her G Spot over and over again. He could feel her body growing tense with her impending release.

Taylor turned her head sharply away from Roman's, unable to take the stimulation from both ends. She felt his mouth dart right to her ear and neck, kissing and suckling on the sensitive skin. Taylor cried out loudly. Sh could feel her orgasm creeping up on her. Her breathing was shallow and fast. Her thighs were burning from strain and her belly tensed tightly. She never thought she could get so worked up. Her mind was frazzled. Every nerve ending had short circuited since they'd begun. Her entire body came alight as she neared the edge, the familiar tingling sensation starting at the junction of her thighs and spreading until her entire body was trembling.

"Ohhhhhh yesss, yeah yeah _yeahh_… oh shit, oh shit, ohhhh shit… Ohhh pleeeasse…"

Roman slipped his tongue in her ear, inducing another full body shiver on her behalf.

"Hmm. You wanna cum, baby girl?" Roman's deep timbre reverberated in her head. Sliding over her senses like warm molasses. It only served to dizzy her even more.

"...Y-yeah, Daddy." She finally replied, too far gone to fully comprehend.

"Are you going to ask me if you can cum like a good little kitten?"

Taylor's brow furrowed and she bit her lip in concentration. She couldn't bloody focus. Roman was saying something, but all she could grasp was what Dean was doing to her body and Roman's low voice resonating in her ear. In her mind.

"Hmm. Pup."

On cue as always, Dean promptly slowed his ministrations and Taylor immediately protested. He looked up at them from the floor, wanting to see how it would play out.

"Nooooo! No, please don't stop….ohhhhh..haaa!" Taylor gripped Roman's forearms tightly. Her legs trembled. "Daddy, please?!"

"You want to cum so _bad_, don't you? Huh?"

"Oh, God, yes! Pl-please?! I can't-," she said breathlessly, "I can't take much more, Daddy."

Roman paused. He seemed to be mulling his options over. Taylor looked up at him in anguish. There seemed to be no end to the sexual torture.

"Beg for it, baby. Make it real pretty."

"Please let me...cum, Daddy! Please?! It hurts so much, Daddy! I-I need to cum so bad… I-I wanna cum for you, please let me. I'll do anything. _Anything_. Just...just please, I _need_ it." She ended on a choked sob, biting her lip hard enough to leave teeth marks.

Roman leaned down and whispered in her ear. "Scream my name when you cum, Kitten." Taylor let out a shuddering breath. "Make her cum, Dean."

Dean went back to feasting on Taylor with gusto, working her back up to where she was teetering on the edge. She was gasping for breath. Body trembling against Roman. Tears ran down her face. She was damned close she could almost taste it. So. Fucking. Close. All she needed was-

"Cum."

Taylor's mouth went slack as she gave into the sensations. Her face, a mask of pleasure and pain, relief and agony as her long awaited climax washed over her.

"DADDY!"

She could do nothing but cry out incoherently as Roman held her down and Dean continued to lap at her sensitive pussy. Even after she began to come down from her orgasm, Dean steadily gorged on her. She whined and tried to move out of Roman's grip, but to no avail.

"Aaahhaaa, shiiit." Dean was sucking harder on her clit. Taylor could feel another orgasm coming on. "Ha ha ha ahh, fuck, Daddy…"

"Mmm, you said you wanted to cum, baby. So you will. As many times as I want to see you come undone."

Taylor whimpered, knowing she was in for it that night.

…

A moan ripped from her own throat startled Taylor awake. She felt Roman's thickness splitting her open once again. She was on her belly this time. Roman had one of his big bear paws pushing on her lower back to raise her ass in the air. He pulled out, only to push more of himself in. She felt him drape his big body over her.

"Good morning, baby."

She could only mewl in response. She was so sensitive from the night before that every little move Roman made inside her was liable to set her off all over again. Roman settled his knees over hers and started thrusting. His fat cockhead stroking her sweet walls, pushing into her G Spot. Taylor cried out over and over until it became one long moan. Too weak to move, Taylor laid there and took what Roman had to offer. He thrust relentlessly into her, wanting her to lose it again. He wrapped one huge arm around her throat, bringing her head up. He pumped her harder.

"You like that, baby? Hmm? You like how I fuck you?"

"Y-yes, Daddy." She keened. She tried to grip at the sheets, but could barely feel her fingers. Taylor sobbed as another orgasm approached. Her exhausted limbs shook as her body prepared to get rocked once again.

Roman thrust faster and harder, determined to get them off again. Dean had finally given out on him after Taylor passed out. The man on question hung haphazardly off the bed, completely oblivious.

"Ohhhh, ohhh ohhhhhh…. Daddyyyy"

"Good, baby. Cum for me now."

Taylor let go once more, moaning jumbled. She writhed underneath Roman, wanting desperately to run from his thick cock, but unable to. Roman renewed his thrusts until he felt himself reaching the point of no return. This might be stupid, but he wasn't pulling out. He was marking what was his for good. He'd waited a long time to do it and he wouldn't anymore. He held his breath as he climaxed. A strangled groan escaping from his throat as he finally finished inside Taylor. Taylor moaned as the sensation of him painting her walls with his cream. He gave a few more punishing, stiff thrusts before rolling off of Taylor, who was half asleep by this point. Roman smiled to himself.

…

This time, when Taylor woke up, it was to the smell of food. She cracked her eyes open to see Roman and Dean walking in the room with trays of food. Taylor's mouth watered; the food smelled delicious. She sat up and stretched her arms over head.

"Mornin' gorgeous." Dean said.

"Mornin' Dean."

"Good morning- again -baby girl."

Taylor flushed. "Mornin' Roman."

"We figured you'd probably have a good appetite on ya when you woke up, so we brought you a little somethin'."

_Little… Right… _Taylor thought. There were four trays full of all kinds of breakfast food. She didn't know where to begin.

"Don't worry. We'll help you eat all of it." Roman said, grinning like a fat kid in a candy shop.

"Yeah, I know you will…. fatty."

"Hey… You don't have to talk about it… I can't be fat in the privacy of my own home?" Roman said with faux indignation.

"Nope, fat boy." Dean chuckled. Roman kicked him in his side. "Hey! Keep those snausages you call toes to yourself!" He dodged another kick. Taylor covered her mouth to contain her giggles.

Dean and Roman both loaded her plate up with enough food to feed a family of four. They did the same for themselves and tucked in with enthusiasm.

Taylor watched them stuff their faces and she smiled. She turned to look outside the window. The sun was shining brightly outside, not a cloud in sight. _This feels right_, she thought. Laying in a comfortable bed with a mountain full of food and two sexy, caring, comical men playfully swatting at each other while eating food like it's going out of style. All the pieces had just fallen into place. Looking at them, Taylor smiled as Dean failed miserably to try and snag a piece of bacon off of Roman's plate and Roman stiffarming the hell out of him. Taylor could not imagine anywhere else she'd wanna be in that moment.

Roman kissing her lips lightly broke her out of her reverie. He bumped their noses together and planted another kiss on her. He leaned into her and she embraced him, wrapping her arms around him. He nuzzled her neck and sighed contentedly.

"You taste like pancakes." He muttered.

"I think that might be from your own mouth, Ro." She giggled.

"...Oh.. Well now we both taste like pancakes." He lifted his head up and smiled sweetly at Taylor. She took in his bed hair and syrup stained lips atop a goofy smile and she laughed. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I love you, Roman."

"I love you too, baby."

"Heyyyy! Guyyyyysss! Don't leave me out!" Dean whined. He jumped on top of the pair causing them all to tumble over in a pile of limbs.

"Ow! Dammit Dean! You're lying on my hair!"

"Well it's your fault for having it so long, Roma - ow!"

"That's what you ge - ouch! Hey!"

"You hit me! It's only fair that I - ooof!"'

The two man children landed with a thud onto the floor and soon began the wrestling match. Taylor watched unimpressed as they rolled around playing an impromptu game of Uncle. But knowing those two that match would only end in one way. Her suspicions were confirmed when she heard Dean moan. She grabbed her plate and scooted towards the edge of the bed, enjoying breakfast and a show.

…

After breakfast - and a show - the trio washed up and got dressed before taking off in Roman's truck back to Taylor's house. The girl was noticeably upset as they got closer. Roman looked in the rearview to see Taylor gazing out the window.

"You wanna tell me what's wrong, baby girl?"

"It's nothin'." She deadpanned.

"Ahh, come on kid. You're gonna have to do better than that." Dean

"It's stupid though."

"If it's making you upset then it isn't out with it." Roman said, putting a little bass in his voice.

"It's just… I don't wanna go back."

"What do you mean, kid?"

"I don't wanna go back to that house with her. I'm sick of her and that house. I have no good memories before y'all in that house."

Roman and Dean glanced at each other in understanding. They'd secretly been coming up with a plan to get her settled into their home and away from her toxic parents. Roman had filled Dean in on what all Taylor had told him about her parents and then they did a little recon themselves. He had a private investigator do background checks on both parents. As far as he was concerned, someone should have had Taylor out of that house a long time ago. But that time was soon approaching.

"Don't worry, baby. You'll be out of there soon enough. And we'll be with you the entire time, okay?"

"What he said." Dean added.

"Yeah, okay."

"I'm serious Taylor. We love you and care for you a lot and we would do anything for you. No matter what. Do you believe that?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I do." Taylor gave them a small smile.

"Good. Now tell us you love us."

"Mmm, nah." She said playfully.

"What? Girl, don't make me pull this truck over."

"Pfft, bring it on, old man. I ain't scared of you."

"... I let Dean tickle you until you cry if you don't say it." Dean turned around and smirked evilly at her.

Taylor narrowed her yes at the two of them. "You wouldn't dare…"

Roman began to pull off the road at the same time Dean unbuckled his seatbelt.

"Okay! Okay! You got it! Y'all got it! I love both of y'all with all my heart and soul and all that shit."

"Eh. Needs work, but we'll take it." Dean said slipping back into his seat.

Taylor shook her head them, smiling to herself.

They pulled up to her house a short time later. Roman parked in the driveway and he and Dean turned around to say goodbye when a booming voice was heard.

_STEP OUT OF THE VEHICLE WITH YOUR HANDS UP!_

Taylor, Roman and Dean all looked at each other in confusion and then outside the truck. There they saw several officers with shotguns and police dogs standing at the ready.

"What the fu-"

_GIVE UP THE GIRL AND STEP OUT OF THE VEHICLE AND NO HARM WILL COME TO YOU. REFUSE AND WE WILL HAVE TO USE FORCE._

"Roman, I'm scared." Taylor huddled closer to him and Dean.

"I know, baby." Roman was trying to think of a solution quickly. This had to be some sort of mix up. A mistake.

"Ah for fuck's sake." Dean opened the truck door and got out before anyone could stop him. "What the hell is this? Huh? Is there a problem here?!"

_TAKE HIM DOWN._

Before anyone could blink, Dean had been taken down to the ground by two officers and was being roughly handcuffed and being read his Miranda Rights.

"Dean!" Taylor and Roman cried in horror.

Suddenly, the driver's door was yanked open and Roman and Taylor were forcefully removed from the truck. They were dragged to the ground and Taylor hit her head. An officer manhandled Taylor away from Roman.

"Ow! Ow! You're hurting me!"

"Taylor!" Roman fought against the officers attempting to restrain him. All he saw was red. Someone was hurting Taylor. Dean. He fought. It took three officers and a threat to taser to subdue him, somewhat.

Taylor looked on helplessly. She didn't understand what was happening and she couldn't stop it. Roman and Dean were being hauled off to wherever and they were gonna be hurt. She was disoriented and shaking. Her breathing came in fast pants. She was sure she was about to break into a full blown panic attack.

"Is this them, ma'am?"

"Yes, officer. Those men kidnapped and abused my daughter."

That voice.

Taylor turned to see her mother standing on their front porch, with a victorious smile on her face, all the while glaring at Roman and Dean as they were hauled off. Taylor was hyperventilating. She couldn't breathe. Her head was throbbing. Everyone was yelling. What was going on? Sophia, her mother, turned to look at her.

"Oh! My baby girl!"

Taylor passed out.

…

**A/N:**** I know. I know. I hate me too.**


	16. Chapter 16

**I made no money from this. For entertainment purposes only. Roman Reigns and all other mentioned WWE superstars are the intellectual property of the WWE. **

**A/N:**** Hey if you guys haven't seen it yet, check out my other fic, ****Demons of Death Valley, MC****. Imagine all your favorite, sexy WWE superstars as bikers… Intrigued? I know right? Roman Reigns in leather… Oooh… Go read it, please!**

Forget Caligula and Nero, because in that moment there had never been a more enraged Roman, than the one pacing a shitty, little jail cell in hodunk, Louisiana. Roman Reigns was _pissed_. His lover and best friend, Dean Ambrose, watched him unamused, but just as angry. How could it all have gone so wrong, so fast? They'd gone from a beautiful evening with their favorite girl to having her brutally ripped from their arms. And all on account of one bitch…

Sophia.

'_Oh she's gonna get hers…'_, Roman thought to himself. Roman Reigns was opposed completely to violence against women, but as far as he was concerned, when you became a threat to the people he loved….You're fair fucking game.

Roman ran up to the door of his cell, gripping the bars tightly. "Guard! Hey! Get over here!" Roman kicked against the bars, trying to be as obnoxious as possible. Neither him or Dean had been able to contact a lawyer or even post bail for a crime they didn't even know the nature of. So naturally, this added to his irritation. He banged against the bars harder. A vexed, little man finally walked over.

"Whatcha' want, boy?! You see I'm watchin' ma' stories on the T.V."

"I _want_ to call my fucking lawyer! I _want _to know why the hell we're in here-"

"I want some fucking food…" Dean muttered. Roman turned, giving Dean an annoyed, deadpan stare, left eye twitching slightly. "What? What?"

Roman turned back around with an eyeroll. "Oh… and I _want _to be released! Like right now! We haven't committed any fuckng crime!" Roman glared down at the smaller man.

"What he said." Dean mumbled from the corner.

"Just who in the hell do you think you are?" The little man pointed to a patch on his shirt. "Ya see this here? Ya know what that means?"

Roman leered at the little man, before looking down to where he was pointing.

_Officer Noble_

"It...means… you people can't afford anything other than some cheap ass cotton-polyester blend shirts with equally as shitty patches to sew on your Goodwill clothes?" Dean snorted when Noble's jaw dropped. "Oh! It also means you're not good enough to be a sheriff and are barely recognized as an officer, seeing as everyone else has a badge and your runt ass doesn't," Roman leaned down to come eye to eye with the wannabe officer, "Is that what it means? Did I miss anything?"

Officer Noble stared at Roman, mouth opening and closing in shock.

"Well, well, you kn-know what?! I-I- Acckkk!"

Roman, finally letting his rage show, reached past the bars suddenly and snatched Noble up by the collar of his shirt, lifting him off the ground.

"Listen here, little man, if you don't give me my phone and open this _goddamn door_, I swear on _your _life, that I will fucking kill you." He ended with a shake to the tiny man before dropping him.

Noble fussed with his rumpled uniform. Flattening every crease, smoothing every wrinkle, straightening his collar, and taking the time to tuck in his shirt. He made every movement as slow as possible to irritate the men inside the cage. How dare that pretty boy put his hands on a man of the law. A civil servant, if you will. He smirked when the larger man growled in annoyance.

"Now look here, _boy_. I am the law aroun' here! ... And you are the breaker of that law! … A law that I hold precious to ma' own heart! A heart! ... A heart that is big enough fer this entire world to fit inside of! … A world that I plan on protect from _rapists like y'a-_AHHH!" Noble scurried backwards into the wall just as Dean suddenly lunged at the wall of the cage, eyes manically wide.

"Rapists?!" Roman roared.

"If you don't get us out of here, I swear to God, I will fucking get you… When I get the opportunity to rearrange your face - which I will - your nose isn't going to be here anymore," He pointed to his nose, "it's going to be over here by your ear," Another gesture, "I say ear because you're only going to have one left. I'm going to rip your dirty stinking hair out by the roots. I'm going to stuff it in your mouth. There'll be plenty of room from where your teeth used to be!"

Officer Noble gaped at Dean before running off to his desk.

Roman sighed and ran a hand down his face. He felt an overwhelming urge to punch something, so he backed up to the far side of the wall to makes sure it wasn't Dean.

"Fuck… Goddamit, Dean." The blonde man whirled around to set his glare on Roman next.

"Oh what? So it's my fault now? It's always my fault isn't it?! Well you know what fuck you! I'm not the one to blame for this, alright?!" Dean slapped the wall in frustration before plopping down on their pathetic excuse for a bed.

"Oh?! And I am?!"

"You're damn right!"

"Please go ahead and explain that shit to me then." Roman took a threatening step towards Dean, who in turn popped up to his feet to look Roman in the eye.

"Well if you hadn't fucked that crazy bitch in the first place we wouldn't be here!"

"I never fucked her! She's crazy all on her own!"

"It doesn't fucking matter, Roman! You thinking with your dick is what got us here in the first place!"

There was a lag in the argument as they glared each other down. Roman and Dean rarely argued, but when they did it was resolved quickly and ended with a steamy night of angry lovin', but this just felt...different. This conversation had already started down a path that they couldn't come back from. This was one of those times that would make or break them.

"Just say what you wanna say then, Dean. You obviously have something on your mind. So out with it."

Dean ran a shaky hand through his hair before walking away from Roman. He paced the length of the cell, biting his nails nervously. He didn't like this. He didn't like where this was heading, but he knew he had to get it off his chest.

"You know what I mean, Roman."

Roman watched him as he paced and puffed his chest out. "No, I don't. So explain it to me. I know you've got something to say."

"Don't do that. Don't make me into the fucking bad guy here!" Dean growled, pointing a finger at Roman.

"Just fucking say it, Dean! You've obviously had this on your mind for a while, so stop being a pussy and say it goddammit!"

"Fine! If you knew how to keep it in your pants and not trail some little slut with your dick, we wouldn't be here!"

Dean knew what was coming the moment the words slipped out of his mouth, but he still wasn't prepared for the punch that came. And the next one and the one after that. Roman began to reign down on him in his rage. Dean put his hands up to cover his face and throat, waiting for the opportunity to strike back. He waited for the moment when Roman's fists slowed down and struck him in the stomach making Roman let out an 'Ooof' sound and pause. Dean bucked his hips attempting to throw the heavier man off, but only managed to move him halfway. It was enough for Dean to flip them over and and throw his own punches. He didn't get many in before Roman flipped them back over and they began to roll around in their little cell, trading blows. Dean pulled on Roman's hair, just as he took a shot to Dean's ribs.

"Jesus Christ!" Dean wheezed.

"Let me go, you sonuva' bitch!"

"Then get the hell off me!"

Roman and Dean glared each other down for what felt like an eternity. The longer they stared at each other, the less fight they had. Dean didn't want to fight Roman, he loved the big man. And he cared for Taylor too. He couldn't lie to himself or Roman by saying hurtful things out of frustration. He was confused and tired and he knew Roman was too. A lump settled in his throat as the weight of their situation fell on him. He released Roman's hair as the first few tears began to fall down his face. An unwelcome sob broke free from his quivering lips. Roman sighed before climbing off Dean and plopping down beside him. Roman hated seeing Dean cry. The blonde man rarely did it, but when he did… It destroyed Roman. The Samoan man hesitated before slowly reaching over and grabbing Dean's hand, entwining their fingers. He felt comforted when Dean squeezed his hand back. Roman looked over at his companion, who was focusing intensely on the water damaged ceiling above them.

"Dean."

A sniffle in response.

"Dean, baby, please talk to me."

"What, Roman?"

"I don't wanna fight with you-"

Dean cut him off. "I don't wanna fight you either, Ro. I ju-"

"But…", Roman interrupted, "I won't let you or anyone else talk about Taylor that way. Dean look at me." Roman met a watery, blue gaze and it crushed him. Strong, warm hands cupped Dean's face, and he'll never admit it, but Roman stole the last piece of heart as he looked at him, with misting gray eyes, as though he were the most important person in the world. He'll also never admit seeing the (corny, almost movie scene-esque) lone tear slide down the handsome face made him swoon… a little. "Dean, I love you." Okay, full swooning that time. "I love you, but I love Taylor too and I don't wanna choose between you the two of you. Please don't make me. I know it's selfish as hell for me to ask you, because you're my fucking soul mate", Roman's voice cracked as another tear fell, "But she's my heart and I _can't _live without my heart."

Dean gave him a watery smile. "I would never make you choose, Roman. I'm sorry about what I said. I didn't mean it. I swear I didn't. I was just upset and confused and I was talking out of my ass and, and, and-" Roman cut him off by claiming his lips hotly. It was unhurried and lingering, molding their lips against one another's, tongues teasing. It was a kiss only true lovers could share. And they fell in love all over again. They broke apart out of breath and lost in each other's eyes. Dean reached up and stroked Roman's face, thumb ghosting over his split lip.

"I'd never make you choose, because you don't have to. I love you too, Roman. And I care for Taylor. A lot. And-and… I wanna be with you both. So enough of the mushy shit, alright? It's making me itch." He said, scrunching up his nose adorably.

Roman chuckled and stroked his thumb over Dean's rapidly bruising cheek. "Alright." He sat up and pecked Dean on the lips before suddenly becoming serious. "I'm gonna get us out of here, okay? We're gonna get out of here and get our girl. I promise you that."

* * *

Taylor inhaled harshly as she sat up suddenly, almost choking on the rush of air. Her throat burned like something she'd never experienced. It felt like she had swallowed a shot of fire. She let out pathetic cry as she was blinded by fluorescent lights. She closed her eyes tightly and fell back against a bunch of pillows. A splitting headache caused a sudden nauseated feeling. The rolling in her gut was almost enough to send up the last thing she ate… What was the last thing she ate?

_What's going on? _

_Where am I?_

_Roman._

_Dean._

_Where are they?_

Then it all came back. Roman's confession. Joining with Roman and Dean. Breakfast. And then… The arrest. Her mother had been there, Sheriff Cena was too. Dean and Roman had been taken away and arrested. But she couldn't remember anything after that. Slowly, she reopened her eyes and took in her surroundings. White walls, smells of bleach and death, uncomfortable bedding, and gown starched to hell… She was in the hospital.

"What the hell is goin' on?" She muttered to herself.

Suddenly, the door opened and in walked her mother and Sheriff Cena. Both looked rather grim and a little worse for wear. Taylor shut her eyes again, faking sleep. She heard a chair being dragged closer to her bed, and then a body settling itself in it. A long sigh.

"God, I hope she's okay." Cena mumbled.

"I'm sure she'll be fine." A pause. "I mean, cuz she's a fighter, ya know?"

"Yeah, yeah. She is." Taylor felt a thick set of fingers cross over her temple, sliding strands of hair off her face. Sheriff Cena was always sweet on her. He loved her like she was his own, like her actual father should have. "So… Take me through it again, Sofie. How did you know that those men were abusing her? Weren't you dating one of them?"

_Abusing me?_

Her mother scoffed. "I already told you, _John_. I saw them. I saw them hurt her. They came one night and they took her. I-I saw Taylor walk outside the house and Roman pulled up in his truck all of sudden and Dean, that maniac, got out of the truck and struck her… Repeatedly. And then, and then they drug her in the truck and took off. Then I called you guys."

Taylor was tempted to reach up and strangle her mother, but she wanted to hear the rest. It was her only chance to be a fly on the wall.

"And you didn't do anything to stop them?"

"Of course I did. I was looking outside the kitchen window when I saw Dean hit her, I yelled. Roman must have seen me or, or something, because Dean was suddenly pulling her into the truck and then they were gone."

Cena hummed, sounding as if he was mulling it over.

_C'mon John, you're smarter than that._

"Oh, come on, John! You know me! Would I lie to you? I love my daughter and I want nothing more than to protect her!"

"Okay. Okay. Calm down. I just have to ask these questions, ya know? These are serious accusations." He sighed again. He sounded tired. " Did Roman or Dean ever do anything odd while y'all were still together or…?"

"Pfft. Oh yeah, yeah. I noticed small things like that. The way he would look at her… It was disgusting. He looked like a dog panting the way he did. Pervert."

Taylor felt her anger building.

"Did you ever say anything to him about it? Why did you continue the relationship?"

"Y-yes, I did. And he always told me I was imagining things, making stuff up. There were times when he became aggressive with me and ultimately that's why I kicked him out and broke up with him."

_How dare she?!_

But just before Taylor could rip Sophia's throat out. John asked a question that she figured out was the reason Roman and Dean were taken away.

"Sophia. Do you believe that Roman Reigns and Dean Ambrose sexually assaulted Taylor?"

"Yes, I do.."

"Enough!" Taylor shouted, sitting up far too quickly. She'd must've developed vertigo because the room, John and Sophia began to spin really fast. She grabbed her head and fell over onto John. She held onto him for dear life.

"Tay! You're up, baby girl. Are you okay? Are you feelin' alright?" John asked, voice cracking with concern.

"John. John. You gotta listen to me. She's lyin'. They didn't hurt me." She mumbled, eyes rolling in her head. She blinked her eyes quickly to stop the spinning.

"Oh, my baby! You're alright! Everything is gonna be just fine, pumpkin!" Sophia said in a sickly, sweet voice, walking around the bed towards Taylor, arms outstretched.

"Don't touch me!" The young woman shrieked, shocking John and Sophia. Taylor turned away from her mother and tucked her face into the crook of John's neck. "Liar. She's a liar, John."

"What are you talkin' about, Taylor? Your mother told us that Roman and Dean have been abusing you for a while and we arrested them last night."

"No, no, no, no, noooo…"

"Calm down, sweetheart. What's wrong with you? You should be happy… I don't understand."

"They didn't. They never hurt me. She's lyin', John. That never happened. None of it. I swear."

"Wh-what?"

"Taylor, honey, be quiet now. You're rambling. You sound, crazy." Sophia laughed nervously.

"No! You're a liar and you got Roman n' Dean locked up cuz you're crazy!"

"Sophia, what is she talkin' about?"

"Nothing, John! It's the abuse talking. Lemme' call the nurse, he can give you somethin' to help you relax."

"No! No! Don't let her, John! Please?"

"Calm down, Tay. I won't let anything happen to you." He gripped her a little tighter. "What the hell is going on, Sophia? Why is she callin' you a liar?"

"She's out of it, John! The abuse is talking. She's just scared is all."

"No, things have never been clearer for me. She's lyin'. Roman and Dean would never hurt me!"

"Come on, John. You saw the kit's results, the bruises… You know I'm telling the truth here."

"Wh-what kit? What's she talkin' about?"

John looked away from her. "Due to the accusations against Roman and Dean, you're mother gave consent for doctors to perform a rape kit. What came back was mostly consistent with your mother's story. That they… they raped you. Viciously and repeatedly. That they violated you."

Taylor looked at her mother as though she'd never seen her before. "You-you what? Why would you do that? The-that's the _real _violation here! I wasn't raped or beaten!" She turned away from her mother and back to John with pleading eyes. "You have to believe me! It wasn't like that, John. You know I would tell you! I told you when my dad was-was beating me… Why would I protect them, if they were hurting me?"

John saw the look in her eyes. He knew she was telling the truth, but to an extent so was Sophia. _What the hell is going on?_ When John looked back up at Sophia, she knew he doubted her. She couldn't have that.

"John, baby, you know I'm not lyin' to ya. I'm tryna protect my, baby. Like I know you've always protected us."

"John, _please_. You gotta believe me."

Cena could feel his patience running thin and a headache coming on. What was he to do? Who to believe?

"You believe me, don't ya John?" Sophia said seductively.

"John?" Taylor whispered.

"John!" Sophia shouted, suddenly angry. "Who are you gonna believe, John?"

"John?"

"John!"

"John?"

"JOHN!"

Fuck.

**A/N:**** Why do you guys only appear, when I disappear? And get bossy too. Jeez. Either way, I'm working on getting a new computer, but I'm trying. I'm not giving up on this story.**


	17. Chapter 17

**I made no money from this. For entertainment purposes only. Roman Reigns and all other mentioned WWE superstars are the intellectual property of the WWE.**

**A/N: I really can't find it in me to write this shit. This story has become a damned burden to me. I've got way too much shit going on already without people messaging me about this fucking chapter.**

…

John squeezed his eyes shut and tried to take a calming breath. He was being pulled in two completely different directions and didn't know what to do. On the one hand he had Sophia. The girl he'd loved since preschool, the girl he had been forced to watch fall in love with the biggest douchebag in their town and get pregnant by him. He'd never really been a blip on her romance radar, but she'd always gone to him when Jackson broke her piece by piece. He thought she would grow to love him one day, but it just never happened. It was a toxic affection she had for him. Sophia just used him, but he still loved her. John couldn't help himself.

He thought he would outgrow her. Fall for another and finally rid her of his system, but then she went and had Taylor. And John had fallen in love all over again. The day he saw the little baby girl open her light brown eyes and smiled at him, John knew then that the last bit of his heart had been stolen by the baby. Taylor. He'd watched over the little girl like she was his own every since the day she arrived. Well, as much as he could within the parameters of Sophia and Jackson's "relationship".

John was always there when Sophia and Taylor needed him. If Sophia needed to work, John would babysit, because Jackson was passed out somewhere. On his lunch breaks, he would take Taylor to the park and out to lunch. The sheriff was the first to realize how intelligent Taylor was, because he was the one who insisted on making her read and write. She was the reason he got up in the mornings. And when she'd learned to walk, Taylor used to waddle her way up to the station to come see him in his early days as a deputy. It warmed his heart that she thought of him even so young as she was. She would give him her favorite toys and draw him pictures and demanded that he put them on his desk with a shake of her fat little fist. He'd always remember the time she'd called him "Da-da" in front of Sophia and Jackson. He had been made to leave immediately after but he did so with the smuggest of smirks well planted on his face.

It wasn't until Taylor was about seven that John really took the role of father figure in her life. It all started when Taylor began coming to the station more and more frequently. And when she showed up, he saw the bruises. Whenever he pressed about them she would tell him it came from her roughhousing with David and Bo, her best friends. And for a while he let it go, because he knew what a rambunctious, little tomboy she was. Then she began asking to sleepover at his house and this raised even more red flags. Again, he pressed her as to why and about the constant bruises, but she only dodged his questions. John remembered being so angry when she wouldn't tell him what he had already begun to suspect. When he had asked her if someone was hitting her, she had run away from him and he didn't see her again for a week.

He remembered asking Sophia about the bruises, but she claimed to not know what he was talking about. John explicitly told her the situation and about his fears, but she'd brushed him off and told him that she was too busy to deal with his outlandish claims.

The next time he saw Taylor, she had shown up on his front porch at three in the morning, with a black eye and limping. Thinking back on it now, John couldn't ever remember a time before or after that moment he'd been angrier, or murderous. He had kept Taylor with him for the next week. He explained the situation to his superiors and was allotted the time. The station he worked at was all definitions of professional, but it was a small town and things got around. Certain things are understood more than in a big city.

Taylor had finally broken down at told him that Jackson had been beating her. Sometimes when Sophia was there, but the majority of the time her mother wasn't home. John didn't barrage the girl with questions or accusations. He didn't go murder Jackson like he wanted nor did he throttle Sophia. He just held the little girl while she cried her pretty little eyes out. And it hurt. By God, did it hurt him to see her breakdown. To see that her childlike ignorance of the world's cruelty had been stripped violently from her. She was never the same.

It took John no time to present this to his colleagues at the station and they had given Jackson two options: leave town, Sophia, and Taylor or… well let's say just say Jackson knew what option two was and got out of dodge faster than you could say "deadbeat". Sophia had seemed outraged to say the least, and Taylor had nothing to say on that. She had promised to keep her daughter safe from any and everything after that, but that never eased John's fears. He was always watching.

So here now was his dilemma. Should he believe Sophia, who claimed to only want to protect Taylor even though that was something she never did. Or to believe Taylor, who had a habit of protecting people who didn't deserve it, her mother included.

John let out his breath.

He tightened his hold on Taylor. Sheriff Cena knew had come to decision. He decided to go with the person he knew only wanted to protect Taylor.

John opened his eyes to see Taylor and Sophia's intense stares boring into him. He glanced at Taylor before looking at Sophia.

"You're right, Sophie. You're right", Taylor gasped in betrayal and tried to squirm out of his grip, but he only held onto Taylor tighter, "You know Taylor better than anybody, so you'd know that she's just trying to protect Roman and Dean."

He watched as she sagged in relief and threw a somewhat triumphant look at Taylor, before looking at him. He smiled at her.

"Yes. Yes, exactly! You see it too, right? Okay, so what do we do now? Do they go to prison or what? Can I sue? Let's have a game plan here."

"No! No, this is wrong! They didn't do anything wrong! John, how could you?!" She began punching his chest and shoulders trying to pry him off of her to no avail. She could feel tears of frustration and helplessness well up, stinging her eyes. She couldn't help Roman and Dean now. John was still under her mom's thumb and she was helpless to stop this. She hated this. She hated her mom. She hated everything in that moment. Her only wish was to be with Roman and Dean.

"Hush Taylor, you're gonna be fine now. John and I are gonna make sure Roman and Dean can never hurt you again. Right, Buttercup?" She said throwing a sultry glance at John.

John only smiled brighter at her. There it is. The attention he had always craved from her. "Yeah..yeah we are. So, this is what I need you to do, Soph. Go down to the station and file an official report on Roman Reigns and Dean Ambrose for sexual and physical assault, and I'll join you down there in a bit."

Sophia tensed a bit. "B-but won't I need you with me? Aren't those animals still down there?"

"I have my best officer down there watching them. You'll be fine, babe." He winked at her.

Reassured, she said, "Okay, hun. I'll se y'all in a bit. It'll all be okay now, Tay."

"Fuck you!" She screamed in teary eyed anguish.

Before Sophia could say anything, John cut her off. "Don't worry, I'll make her see why everything's happening the way it is. I got it."

Sophia smirked at how easily she roped John, but simply waved and blew him a kiss before heading to the police station to finish burying that bastard, Roman and his ratty friend.

John watched as Sophia left and listened for her fading footsteps all while holding an inconsolable, thrashing Taylor. He yelped in pain and looked down to see Taylor had bitten into his meaty shoulder.

"Dammit Taylor! Stop biting me!" He stood quickly and swatted Taylor's cheek sharply before dumping her on her hospital bed. Quickly, John pulled out his phone and began typing off a text.

"I hate you! I hate you! How can you let her do this to me? I was finally fucking happy! Finally and now it's all gone because you still love that bitch!"

John ignored Taylor as he continued have a conversation with the person on the other end of the phone. Taylor continued to hurl hate at the man. Him ignoring her only hurt more and made her angrier.

"I know you hear me, John! Why are you doing this to me?! You said you loved me! Your love is trash!" He continued to text. Taylor threw her pillow at him and then the other. "I hate you!"

John finally done with his text, turned his attention to Taylor, who was absolutely incensed. She was pelting him with pillows and threw a jar at his head which he dodged. Then she threw the Bible off the desk near her at him. He needed to calm her so she could see what he was trying to do for her.

John decided to believe in the person he knew wanted to protect Taylor and that was himself, not Sophia. He hadn't believed a word that dripped from her lying mouth. He knew what he needed to do, now he just had to tell Taylor.

"Taylor. Taylor! Stop! Calm down." She was hysterical. She had thrown everything she could reach at him and had resorted back to hitting him instead. Tears ran freely down her cheeks and her words were unintelligible. "Taylor! Tay. Baby, sweetheart, calm down. I'm here." John took her head in his hands and made her look at him. "Look at me, Sweetie. I'm right here. Johnny ain't goin' nowhere."

When she had calmed considerably, Taylor opened watery eyes to see John staring intensely at her. And from the look in his eye, she suddenly had a glimmer of hope.

"Tay. Tell me _everything_."

…

**A/N: I know, I know. I'm a piece of shit. I genuinely don't know why y'all read this crap story. If you're still reading and rockin' with me...you're as batshit crazy as me and I appreciate it. As for the others...oops...I guess? What do you guys think should happen to Sophia? And finally, a little background on Sheriff Cena, yeah?**


End file.
